Long Live
by Luuh2311
Summary: Cedric escaped the graveyard, saving Harry. Lord Voldemort is back. Everyone needs to stay together to defeat the constant treats. New friendships, more allies, more liabilities, weaknesses, and love, as Cedric gets inside Harry's circle of friends, and meets smart-ass, stubborn, and beautiful Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

I felt my feet touching the ground, but with such force I fell. I opened my eyes, and lifted my head, trying to adjust with the darkness here. This was wrong. Hogwarts should be all illuminated to welcome back the champions. I looked to my left and the Triwizard Cup was a few feet away, and Harry was putting his glasses. He lifted his head and looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

I shook my head, and got up, extending my hand to help him. We looked around we definitely weren't close to Hogwarts. It looked like a graveyard, and I could see a house on the hillside, and there was a little church. I looked at the Cup and back at Harry. There could be only one explanation to how we were here.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" I asked.

"Nope" Harry said. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno" I said but I had a bad feeling about this, "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah"

He took his wand, and looked around again. This is bad, I thought. I had the feeling nothing of this was supposed to happen, in any way. I felt like we weren't alone.

"Someone's coming" Harry said suddenly.

We lifted our wands, watching as a figure got nearer. It had the physical of a grown, fat man. I couldn't see his face, but I could see he was carrying something. Harry lowered his wand slightly, and I shot him a quizzical look. I shook my head once, and he lifted his wand again, but wasn't as wary as me. I didn't like this at all. The figure stopped six feet away, beside a gravestone. Harry and I glanced at each other, and looked back at the figure. I was trying to pay attention to our surroundings too, I didn't want more company. Suddenly, Harry let out a cry of pain, and put his hand in his forehead. He stumbled almost falling to the ground, but I caught him by the arm.

"Harry!" I asked alarmed, trying not to look away from the figure.

"Kill the spare" a high, cold voice said.

Kill?

I grabbed Harry, pulling him out of the way as someone said, "Avada Kedavra!"

We fall to the ground, a green lightening almost hit us. Harry seemed to be struggling against the pain he was in, and lifted his wand.

"Stupefy!" he said attacking the figure.

The figure blocks the red light of the spell. We tried to attack but couldn't do anything.

"Expelliarmus!" the figure said, and Harry and I lost our wands.

The figure put a spell on us, dragging us, and tying us against gravestones.

"The spare lives" the cold voice said, "He'll deliver the message"

I looked at Harry and he was staring at the ground, by the gravestone. I followed his gaze, it was written TOM RIDDLE. I looked back at the man. Voldemort? Is that possible? If it was, obviously Harry wasn't the spare. I don't know if I should be relieved that he said I could live or scared about what that can possibly mean. I tried to get free from the cords, but they were too tight, it was useless. Harry was fighting too, and the man came and slapped him.

"You!" Harry gasped.

The man ignored him, took a black material and stuffed in Harry's mouth, preventing him to say something.

"Hey, stay away from him!" I shouted.

The man had the hood up but I could see the sadistic smile he gave me before conjuring another rope, over my neck, almost strangling me. We watched as he set a cauldron, and I watched as a large snake made his way to the side of the bundle the man was carrying before. The bundle was stirring a lot now. What the fuck was this? Professor Dumbledore must have known something was wrong by now, right? The thing in the robes was more and more agitated. As Harry.

"Hurry!" the cold voice said.

The water in cauldron was alight with sparks now.

"It is ready. Master" the man said.

"Now…" the cold voice said.

The man pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside. Harry yelled, strangled in the wad of the material blocking his mouth. I could only gasp. The thing the man had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child.

It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes. The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around his neck, and the man lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back. The man had a revulsion look in his face, as if he didn't want to do that. And then he lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; we heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

_Die, die, drown, and die_, I prayed. The man was speaking, his voice showed he was frightened.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface at Harry's feet cracked, and a small bone appeared, floating to the cauldron, falling softly. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue. The man began to speak lower, almost a whisper. But in the silence of the graveyard, it seemed yells. He took a dagger from his cloak, and started sobbing.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

He extended his hand in front of him, and closed his eyes. I realized what he was going to do, and I turned away, not wanting to look. I heard an ear splitting scream, a scream that seemed like a dagger through me. I heard something hitting the ground, and the man panting, followed by a splash of the hand being dropped in the cauldron. I opened my eyes, and stared at the cauldron, filled with blood red liquid. My stomach was turning, but I ignored as the man, still panting, started walking to us. Well, to Harry. It was like they didn't see me. I was just a bystander.

"Stay away from him" I growled.

"Brave, and stupid" the man said, breathing on Harry's face.

There was so much hate in Harry's eyes, when he opened them to glare at the man… They knew each other. And it wasn't a nice meeting.

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe." the man said.

He took the dagger, and pressed against Harry's right arm.

"Hey!" I said trying to do something, "Stay away from him!" I said again.

He made a cut in Harry's arm, and took a glass vial form his pocket, that he filled with the blood. He walked back to the cauldron, and poured Harry's blood inside. The liquid in the cauldron turned white, and the man fell to his knees, dragging himself away from it, crying while clutching his right arm to his chest.

"Harry?" I whispered.

He didn't answer. We just stared at the cauldron, and watched as a minute later the outline of a man, tall, and thin, rose from the cauldron.

"Harry?" I asked more alarmed.

"Robe me" said the cold, high voice, from the man from the cauldron.

The man that was still crying for his lost hand, took a cloak and put over the man's head.

"He's back" Harry whispered.

I watched as You-Know-Who stepped out of the cauldron, and stared at Harry, glaring at him, with a sadistic smile.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort glared at Harry for a couple minutes, before grinning, and putting his hand in a pocket of his cloak, taking a wand. He caressed, lovingly.

"Wormtail, your arm" Voldemort said.

"Master. Thank you. Thank you, Milord"

He extended his right arm to Voldemort, it was practically covered with blood from his wrist.

"Your other arm, Wormtail" Voldemort said.

"You promised, Milord" Wormtail cried, "Please, milord"

"Your arm" Voldemort said sounding a little annoyed.

When Wormtail didn't give his left arm, Voldemort grabbed, pulling it, and rolled the sleeve. There was a red tattoo, the dark mark. Voldemort touched his long index finger in the mark. Harry cried in pain.

"Harry!" I said trying to fight the ropes tying me.

Voldemort took off his finger, and the mark was black. With a cruel satisfaction expression, Voldemort looked around analyzing the graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to show up?" he murmured, "And how many will be fool enough to stay away from me?"

"Let us go!" I shouted.

He snorted and smiled darkly at me.

"You'll go. But first we need to see a few friends" he said.

He was making clear he didn't want Harry to escape. I would come back. Harry would stay, and probably die. He looked at Harry, and started pacing back and forth in front of him. He started telling Harry about his parents. I was listening just partially. As I listened how his dad was a muggle, and left his mom when discovered she was a witch, I started thinking in ways to get us out of here. My wand was close to me, but I needed to get away from the ropes. I looked for Harry's, it was close to him too. I stopped when our new company arrived. Several Death Eaters apparated and were in shock for a moment.

"Milord… Milord" one of them said stumbling to Voldemort, falling to his knees and kissing the hem of his cloak.

The other followed the gesture, and after a minute Voldemort took a couple of steps back. They all got up, and stood, like waiting for orders. They were frightened. When Voldemort accused them from leaving him when they thought he was defeated, I could see in their eyes, they regretted coming. I watched for any weakness, any chance we had of escaping. It seemed not existent. To say I was totally surprised that Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe, parents of Hogwarts' colleagues, were Death Eaters was a lie. I never liked them, they were awful people, and now it was proved.

"And here we have six Death Eaters missing… Three dead in my services. One too coward to come back… He'll pay. One I believe left me forever… he'll be dead of course… And one continues my loyal servant, already rejoined me" Voldemort said.

The Death Eaters started murmuring, they glanced at each other under the masks.

"He's in Hogwarts, this loyal servant, and it's thanks to him that our young friend came here tonight…"

They all looked at us, but especially at Harry.

"Yes" Voldemort said amused, "Harry Potter had the kindness to join us to celebrate my resurrection. We can say he's my guest of honor"

I struggled with the ropes again, and they glanced at me.

"Diggory?" Malfoy asked.

"That was an unexpected and unwanted guest. Potter brought him. He'll be useful"

"Useful?" I growled, "I would prefer death before being useful to _you_!"

"Careful with what you wish, kid" Voldemort said smiling, "You'll be a messenger"

"And the message?" Harry asked.

"That I'm back, of course" Voldemort said, "And another one, but that's surprise to you"

"Dumbledore and the Ministry must know by now" I said.

"Is this supposed to be threatening to me?" Voldemort asked amused, "Crucio!"

I felt like my body was being tore apart, burnt, and I screamed in pain.

"Stop!" Harry shouted as the others' laughed.

"Stupefy!" Voldemort said.

And all went black.

* * *

"Rennervate!" Harry said.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. Harry was dueling with Lord Voldemort, and the Death Eaters seemed eager to join. I looked around and saw my wand, I took it, and averted a spell sent by a Death Eater.

"Glacius!" I said.

The Death Eater frozen in place, and the others started to attack. I tried to keep them away, using the Impedimenta spell, but I also tried to find the Cup.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

I looked at Harry, ready to see him die. He didn't. Their wands were in some kind of connection, and both were trying to harm each other. I conjured a Fiendfyre spell, keeping them away. I saw the Triwizard Cup in Wormtail's hands. I pointed my wand to him, when the Death Eaters were a little away because of the fire, and tried to remember a spell I could use.

"Relaxio!" I said and the cup fell from his hands.

I dueled for a couple minutes with him, and he gave up when he lost the wand.

"Harry! We have to go!" I said trying to keep the others away, and being hit a few times. "Now! Reducto."

Harry didn't answer me, just kept dueling with Voldemort.

"Accio!" I said pointing to the cup.

The cup came to my hand, and in the moment I touched it, I grabbed Harry's arm.

"No!" I hear Voldemort say before we were transported away from there.

We hit the ground with a loud thud. I heard music and people screaming, singing and talking. I groaned and opened my eyes, and sighed in relief. We're back. I looked to Harry and he was still in the ground. No, no_, no_. I got up, and gripped his shirt, shaking him.

"Harry!" I said.

_Please, don't be dead_, I thought. The music started to stop and the voices too.

"What happened?" Prof. Dumbledore asked running to us.

He was followed by Mr. Fudge, Ludo Bagman, Prof. Sprout, Prof McGonagall, and my parents.

"Oh, my God" Prof. McGonagall said and turned to look at the other teachers. "Keep the others in their seats"

"Cedric! What happened!" Dumbledore asked again.

"He's back!" I said, "Voldemort is back. They fought and I tried to get Harry out, but…"

I shook him again, and my dad tried to pull me away.

"Harry!" Hermione Granger shouted passing through Hagrid and running to us.

She fell in the ground, crying over her friend. The Weasleys were a few feet away, all crying.

"Are you okay?" dad asked.

I nodded not taking my eyes from Harry.

"He… When I grabbed him he was alive" I said.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called.

Prof. Snape walked slowly to us. He was expressionless, showing how much he didn't care. Prof. McGonagall tried to pull Hermione from Harry, but she wasn't giving up. She put her two hands in his chest, and pressed down.

"Hermione" Dumbledore said trying to get her away, "It won't work"

"It has to" she cried. "_It's Harry! Do something!_"

"We can't" Snape said.

She stopped and rested her head in Harry's chest, crying until the point she was shaking. My own tears fell quietly, and I heard a lot of people crying too. Hermione gasped and pulled away.

"He's alive!" she said.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked surprised.

"I heard a heartbeat" Hermione said, "It's weak, but it's there"

Prof. McGonagall put her head in his chest, and nodded.

"Mrs. Pomfrey!" Prof. Sprout called.

"Try the Rennervate spell" Ron Weasley said.

"Rennervate" Hermione said pointing her wand to Harry.

We all sighed when we heard him taking a deep breath, but still unconscious.

"Everyone! To your dorms!" Dumbledore shouted, "Now!" he said when no one moved.

"What happened?" Mr. Fudge asked.

"You-Know-Who" I said, "He's back"

"Impossible" Fudge said.

"He is" I said, "And he's followers are with him again"

"Cornelius, we should talk inside" Dumbledore said.

Hagrid came and lifted Harry, carrying him, following Mrs. Pomfrey.

"Cedric, honey! Your arm!" mom said.

I looked at my left arm, and it had a deep cut and probably broken, from the pain I felt.

"Come on" Bagman said nodding to us.

We walked following the others to the hospital wing of the castle. I walked looking to the ground, feeling eyes on me. I sat in a stretcher and watched people gathered around Harry. Mrs. Pomfrey asked for space a few times. Professors Snape, McGonagall and Sprout decided to leave.

"How are you Cedric?" Prof. Sprout asked.

"Fine, I guess" I murmured.

"I'm glad you're okay. And proud you brought him back" she said.

I just nodded and she left. Mrs. Weasley backed away with her other children, Ginny, Gui, Fred and George. Rony and Hermione were closer to Harry, letting Dumbledore and Mrs. Pomfrey check on him.

"He's just knocked out now. But we should keep an eye on him" Mrs. Pomfrey said and everyone sighed relieved.

We stayed there for a few minutes, watching him, the only sound was Ginny's sobs.

"For God's sake, Ginny! He's fine, you should be happy!" Fred said.

"Don't worry, your dear Harry won't die, little sis" George said ruffling her hair.

She slapped his hand away, and looked away a little embarrassed.

"Let me see your arm, dear" Mrs. Pomfrey said to me.

I tried to extend my arm, but couldn't, so I just moved it a little closer to her.

"Oh, this is definitely broken" she said looking at it. She took her wand and pointed to it, "Braquium Remendo"

My broken bone, was fixed with just a little pain. She had to clean the wound, before gauzing.

"We need to speak with you" Fudge said to me.

"I think we should wait for Harry, Cornelius" Dumbledore said, "Though the situation needs to be solved fast, I think Harry can tell us things Cedric can't"

"He's right" I said to fudge, "I was knocked out for some time, I must have lost a lot"

"Hagrid, please, show Mrs. Weasley and the Diggorys their rooms" Dumbledore said, "I suppose you won't go home…?" he said looking at my parents and Mrs. Weasley, they shook their heads. "Then it's decided. We'll wait for Harry, he should wake up in a few hours. Go rest everyone" Dumbledore said.

"I'm staying" I said.

"Me too" Hermione said.

"No one gets me out of here" Rony said.

"Honey, you should rest" mom said.

I shook my head and she sighed.

"Fine, the rest of you should go" Dumbledore said, "And, please, not a word about what happened to anyone. Just say… That Harry will be fine"

They nodded and got out with Hagrid.

"Thank you" Hermione said to me smiling. "Thanks, for taking him out of there"

"I couldn't leave him" I said, "I would want him to bring me. Even if it was my body"

"He's back then?" Rony said.

"Yes" I said.

"Cedric, do you mind telling me what you know, before we talk to Fudge?" Prof. Dumbledore asked, "It will be better, trust me"

"Of course" I said, "The Triwizard Cup was a Portkey"

"How?" Hermione asked.

My eyes got wide as I remembered something Voldemort said.

"Someone. Someone form here" I said alarmed, "He said he had a servant, here, and he made sure Harry got there tonight"

"Karkaroff?" Rony asked Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley! I assure you Karkaroff wouldn't do anything like this" Dumbledore said.

"He was a Death Eater" Hermione said.

"No. Karkaroff was against Harry joining the tournament" I said, "Whoever it was, was trying to get him in this"

Dumbledore gasped, and got out, almost running. We looked between us, trying to understand. I jumped out of the stretcher and followed Prof. Dumbledore.

"Stay here, Ron" Hermione said.

She ran with me after the headmaster that was running more than I thought someone of his age could.

"You know who is it, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Go get Snape, and Minerva, Ms. Granger"

"I'm here to help"

"Go get help then" he said.

"Mrs. Pomfrey will" she said.

He sighed and ran to the Defense against the Dark Arts' class. He entered and we found Moody frenetically looking for something in his desk.

"Looking for something, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked taking his wand.

"Is Harry alright?" Moody asked.

"Yes, but that wasn't what you wanted, right?" Dumbledore said.

Hermione and I took our wands and pointed to Moody, understanding what Dumbledore was implying.

"Where is Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

Moody smiled at us, and his face started to change.

"You've been stealing Snape's polyjuice potion" Hermione said.

"Took you long enough to find out" the man said to Prof. Dumbledore.

Prof. McGonagall and Snape arrived and pulled their wands realizing what was going on. The man took off the magical eye, and throw in the ground. He was now a tall, thin figure that I didn't know.

"Crouch!" McGonagall gasped.

"Crouch?" me and Hermione asked surprised.

"Where is Alastor?" Dumbledore asked again.

"How was it?" Crouch asked to me, his eyes gleaming, "How was to be face-to-face with the Dark Lord?"

"I wanted to throw up" I said.

"You little bast – " he said as he started walking to me, but the professors stayed in front of me and Hermione.

He lifted his hands, still smiling, and let Dumbledore drag him to a chair, and Snape gave him some kind of potion, that he tried to spit, but Snape didn't let him.

"Veritasserum" Snape said. "Where is Moody?"

The man struggled not to answer, but his eyes went to a trunk in the corner of the room. Prof. McGonagall flicked her wand to it, and it opened, revealing a few trunks, one inside of the other. Hermione, McGonagall and Dumbledore looked inside.

"Alastor? Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus?" a voice asked from inside, "I'm sorry"

"It's fine. We'll get you out in a minute" Prof. McGonagall said.

"Hermione, Cedric, go get Fudge, Bagman, and tell them to call Dementors. They must be looking for this in Azkaban" Dumbledore said.

"I'll go back as a hero" Crouch said lifting his sleeve and showing his Dark Mark tattoo, moving.

The teachers exchanged wary glances.

"If you live for it, good for you" Dumbledore said and nodded to us.

Hermione and I got out of there and after running a flight of stairs, I put my hand in her arm stopping her.

"Go back to Harry, I'll find them" I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded, she smiled and nodded back, before running to the hospital wing. I ran around, looking for them. I found them in the teachers' room, I told them what was going on, and they immediately went solve the problem. I sighed, and walked back to the hospital wing. Now we had to wait for Harry to wake up.

* * *

"How are you Mr. Potter?"

I opened my eyes, and blinked at the light. I lifted my head, and saw Harry awake, with Hermione and Rony beside him, Dumbledore and Fudge close to him too.

"Fine, thanks" Harry said.

"Hey, you scared the hell out of us!" I said getting up from the stretcher I was in.

"Hey, Cedric" Harry said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few cuts, and scratches. I'll live" I said, "You?"

"Good, I guess" he said shrugging.

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, please, leave us for a few minutes" Fudge said.

Hermione and Rony frowned but walked out of the room. I walked to Prof. Dumbledore's side, and he had a worried frown.

"We know it was Barty Crouch Jr. who put Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. We also know he made the Triwizard Cup a Portkey. But to where?" Fudge asked.

"It was a graveyard, I didn't recognize where" I said.

"Voldemort's father was buried there. Tom Riddle" Harry said.

"Little Hangleton" Dumbledore said, "His family is buried there"

"Okay, and what happened?" Fudge asked.

"A man came, carrying a bundle, that I first thought it was a baby" I said, "But I had a bad feeling and we kept our wands up"

"Wormtail" Harry said.

"Who?" Fudge asked.

"Peter Pettigrew" Harry said.

"Right" Fudge murmured.

"He tried to kill me. 'Kill the spare' said a cold, high voice" I said, "I got out of the way, bringing Harry with me"

"My scar was hurting too much at the time for me to do something"

"We tried to attack but he used the expelliarmus spell, and we lost our wands. We were tied to gravestones, while the man set a cauldron" I said.

"The bundle… It was _him_. It didn't look human" Harry said, "It was small like a child, thin, and hairless… Wormtail but him in the cauldron after it started showing sparks. It was some kind of ritual…"

"Bone, from the father, unknowingly given, he said, taking a bone from the grave under Harry" I said, "Flesh from the servant, willingly given. Wormtail cut his right hand off"

"And blood of the enemy, forcibly taken" Harry said showing the cut in his arm. "He resurrected"

"Impossible" Fudge said.

"Do you think they're lying about all this?" Dumbledore asked amused.

"I don't know…" Fudge mumbled.

"He said his father was a muggle and left his mom, pregnant of him, when he found out she was a witch. He was raised by muggles, a orphanage " I said trying to prove we knew too much to be lying. "Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Macnair, Avery… They're Death Eaters. They were there"

"They work in the ministry, Mr. Diggory" Fudge said frowning.

"I know" I said.

"Are you saying I wouldn't see Death Eaters right under my nose?" he asked clearly offended.

"No. Just saying there is Death Eaters working there" I said.

"What else?" Dumbledore asked.

"He used the Cruciatus curse on me, and knocked me out, Stupefying me" I said.

"He began to talk about how he's been living the past thirteen years. What he was reduced at, and how he got there. He killed Berta Jorkins. Wormtail helped him, discovered a servant still loyal to him, and they got him inside Hogwarts apparently"

"Crouch" Dumbledore, "He fooled us, passing as Moody"

"He wanted to kill me. He didn't kill Cedric, because he would be the messenger, telling he was back, and I was dead" Harry said, "But he wanted to have some fun with it. So he let me go, and let me have my wand, we started fighting. The first chance I got I used the Rennervate spell to wake Cedric, and he helped"

"I tried to keep the Death Eaters away, though I knew they just wanted me, because Harry was Voldemort's fight. Voldemort used the Killing curse on Harry, but…"

"I tried to attack the same time, and the wands formed some kind of connection. We couldn't harm each other" Harry said.

"A connection?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, the red light from mine wand, and the green from his they connected in the middle, fighting each other, but… couldn't"

"Priori Encatatem" Fudge said to Dumbledore, who nodded.

"I grabbed Harry, and the cup, bringing us back, but I didn't know that breaking that connection could almost kill him" I said.

"_Almost_ killed and _alive_, it's better than dead" Dumbledore, "You were great, both of you"

"Thanks" we murmured.

"Well, I think the whole school is waiting for you" Dumbledore said. "Cornelius, let's talk in my office, while they go to the party"

"Party?" I asked.

"Of course!" Dumbledore said walking away, "After all, you two are the champions, and there are rumors you defeated Death Eaters. Go enjoy your heroism"

They left us, and I sighed. A party seemed great, but I wasn't in the mood to tell everyone what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry

We entered the dinner hall, and everyone fell silent, before exploding into congratulations, whistles and clapping. Cedric and I smiled sheepishly and his friends dragged him to their group. A lot of students came to me, hugging, and clapping my shoulder. Fred and George soon pulled me away from the crowd, saving me. I hated attention.

"So, who won!" a girl asked looking between me and Cedric.

We looked to each other, shrugged and laughed.

"Ahn, we didn't discuss that" Cedric said, "But I guess… Harry"

Gryffindor students started screaming, celebrating the victory but I shook my head.

"No, we got the cup together" I said.

"But you would have gotten it alone if you didn't help me" Cedric pointed out.

"And I would be in a graveyard if you didn't get the cup" I said.

Everybody was silent, and Cedric gave me a nod, and a weak smile.

"Hogwarts won!" Cedric announced.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and even a few students of Ravenclaw that were there, started cheering, and celebrating. When people calmed down about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the questions about what happened started. Cedric refused to say a word about it, and kept glancing at me, making clear it was my choice to say something.

"Shhh" Hermione said finally. "Quiet down. And if he wants, he'll tell us"

I smiled gratefully at my friend, and looked around and all students, their eyes filled with fear, worry…

"Is it true he's back?" Neville asked, "You-Know-Who?"

The silence in the room was almost sickening.

"Yes" I said.

Whispers and murmurs started, but they were still waiting for me to say something else.

"He's back. And he plans to get back what he lost" I said.

"Power" a girl mumbled, and I nodded.

They all glanced at each other, the fear in their eyes increased immensely.

"Come on, Harry" Hermione said tugging my arm so we walked away.

Ron followed us, and no one else. Just whispers and murmurs behind us. We sat in the Gryffindor common room, and I told them everything. Hermione would ask Cedric if I missed anything later. We had time. But the feeling we didn't was there. It was obvious problems would rise soon, and we could just wait to happen.

* * *

"What Sirius thinks?" Hermione asked when the train started moving.

"I don't know. He just asks me to be careful, but nothing else" I said sighing.

"Are you going to stay at my house for some time this summer?" Ron asked with his mouth full of chocolate.

"I don't know. Maybe" I frowned, "Do you think it's… safe to stay close to your family right now?"

"It's the safest" Hermione said. "You're in danger living with muggles, Harry. They can't protect you"

"And you?" I asked.

"It's not like someone wants to kill me specifically" she said sadly, "And I'll stay a few days in Ron's house, in the end of the summer"

"Right. But what I meant is… It's safe for you if I stay there?" I asked, "I attract danger"

"It's better have people with you, if you attract danger. We'll be fine" Ron said.

There was knock on the door and we looked up to see Ginny standing there, smiling shyly at us.

"Hi. Can I stay here a little?" she asked, "Fred and George are making a food fight or something in our cabin"

"Sure" Hermione said moving stuff away to give her space.

She sat beside Hermione and they started talking quietly, girls. Ron fell asleep and I decided to stay quiet. Try to relax a little. In an hour we would arrive in London when there was another knock. We all looked up and Cedric smiled at us.

"Ahn, I was hoping we could talk?" he said.

"Sure!" the girls said quickly and blushed.

"I think he came to talk to Harry" Ron grumbled sleepily.

We looked around and Ginny moved to sit next to Ron, so Cedric could sit next to Hermione, across from me. Ginny and Hermione went back to talking quietly, and Ron back to sleep.

"I just wanted to say that… My family is grateful for what you did… there, and you're welcome to our home, this summer, if you need" he said.

"Oh, ahn, thanks" I said surprised with his generosity.

"And you have our support for anything you need" he said. "Not everyone believes us, but we know he's back, and we'll help you, in any way we can"

"Thanks, Cedric"

"Do you think…" he glanced at the girls, they were still talking, "Do you think he'll start attacking now?"

"No. He has allies but he needs more, and he's still… recovering. He needs everything he can first, before attacking"

He nodded slowly and Hermione cleared her throat. We turned to her.

"Did you… Do you know something Harry might have missed?" she asked Cedric.

"No…" he said frowning, deep in thought "Harry must know more than I do, I was knocked out…"

"Right" Hermione said and smiled weakly. "Thanks, for everything"

"You're welcome" he said and looked at me, "Can I have a word with you? More privately?"

I looked at the girls who pretended to not be paying attention and nodded to him, before getting up. We walked out, and stood beside the cabin's door.

"Cho is… a good friend" he said.

"Ahn?" I asked.

"We're friends" he said with a smile, "I think she likes someone else… Black hair, wear glasses… And has a scar on the forehead"

I blushed slightly and he chuckled. He patted my shoulder and walked away. I walked back in, and they looked at me, wanting to know what's up.

"He's… a good friend" I shrugged and sat down.

Hermione gave me a questioning look, and I looked away, out the window.

* * *

Cedric

My summer passed by slowly. Mom kept giving me hugs, and kisses on the cheek, several times a day, as if I would disappear, or die. Well, I almost did, and I get it she's being a mom, but it was starting to bother me. Dad kept saying how I was the best, surviving a meeting with You-Know-Who, and got out better than Harry Potter. They were strange too. Talking quietly, and always making sure I wasn't hearing. The Ministry didn't believe me and Harry, and Daily Prophet were saying Harry was a liar, and I was his puppet, falling to his lies. In the end of the summer, mom woke me up early.

"Cedric!"

"Mom, it's six in the morning!" I groaned.

"Get ready. You have fifteen minutes"

With that she walked out of my room. I looked around d and saw my trunk to Hogwarts ready. I frowned and put some clothes on. I ran downstairs and found my parents having breakfast, dressed, ready to go out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're joining friends" dad said.

"What? What friends? Where?"

"Don't worry" mom said.

"And why my things are packed?"

"Because we'll be staying until the end of summer, and you'll go to Hogwarts straight from there" dad said getting up. "Let's go"

I continued asking them questions, but they never really answered just vague answers. Dad apparated us, and it felt weird not knowing where I would get. Once we were there, I stared at the muggle houses, tall, of bricks, and people passing in the windows.

"What are we doing in a muggle neighborhood?" I asked.

Dad said something under his breath, and the houses separated, revealing another house, that seemed abandoned.

"Come on, Cedric" mom said with a smile.

I followed them, as they entered the house, and we stood in the hallway.

"Alicia! Amos!"

We turned to see Prof. McGonagall coming to us. It was so weird seeing her outside school, and not wearing robes. She greeted my parents, talking quietly, and smiled at me.

"Hello, Cedric" she said.

"Hello, Prof. McGonagall"

"Please, call me Minerva. We aren't at school"

Okay, this was just getting stranger by the second.

"We're talking in the dining room" she said to my parents.

"Okay" mom said looking around, "This is really his house?"

"Yes"

Who's house? I thought.

"It's a nice house" mom mumbled, "Are you sure…?"

"We have to trust Dumbledore and Potter" Minerva said.

"Right" mom said and smiled at me. "There are rooms upstairs. Your friends are there. Go stay with them"

"My friends?" I asked confused.

"The Weasleys and Granger are upstairs" Minerva said.

I nodded slowly, still confused and did as they said. I walked around the second floor, and saw a house elf cleaning some furniture. He turned to me, and gave me the weakest smile.

"Mr. Diggory" he said respectfully.

"Ahn, hi. Where are…?"

"The second door to the right"

"Thanks" I said nodding and went to the room he told me.

I knocked on the door, and heard something exploding.

"Fred!" a girl's voice chastised.

Suddenly the door opened and George smiled at me.

"Hey, Cedric. Welcome"

I stepped in, and he closed the door. Fred, Ronald, Ginny, and Hermione were there, playing with something that obviously the Weasley twins created.

"Hi" I said. They smiled at me and said hi. "Can someone explain to me where I am? And why?"

They looked at each other and all looked at Hermione.

"This is the Order" she said.

"The Order?"

"Yes. The Phoenix Order" she said, "Dumbledore created it to fight You-Know-Who last time"

"And now it's on again" I concluded.

"Yeah. This is Sirius house…"

"What!" I said shocked, "Sirius Black? The killer everyone is looking for?"

"Not exactly. He isn't a murderer" Ronald said, "We helped him escape almost two years ago"

I stared at them in shock.

"He's Harry's godfather" Ginny explained, "His only family, and he didn't kill anyone. It was Peter Pettigrew"

I nodded slowly and sat in a bed, beside George.

"Okay… So, why are we here?" I asked.

"We're part of the Order" George said, "Technically"

"Technically?"

"We didn't exactly join, but we support them, and will protect Harry" Ginny said.

"My parents are part of the Order, aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes. They joined the last time and apparently this time too" Hermione explained.

I nodded and we started talking about our summers. George and Fred were excited, because they could apparate now, and were driving the family insane. Ginny was having fun, watching her family go crazy because of her siblings. Ronald too. I realized Hermione was quiet the whole time.

"What about you, Hermione?" I asked.

"Nothing special. My parents wanted to go to Australia, but I convinced them it wasn't a good time" she said. "My parents are muggle" she explained.

"Cool!" I said.

"Cool?" she asked with an arched eyebrow, amusedly.

"Ahn, yeah. You must know all their habits, and stuff. I would get lost in the muggle world"

She laughed and the others chuckled.

"This is the first time I heard someone say that having muggle parents is… cool" she said.

I blushed slightly and shrugged.

"Did you try contacting Harry?" Ronald asked me.

"No. I don't know where he lives… Why? Should I?" I asked confused.

They exchanged sad looks and shrugged.

"Dumbledore said we shouldn't contact him" Hermione mumbled sadly, "He must be suffering. With that terrible family! And without a word from us…"

"If Dumbledore asked, it's for the best" Fred said shrugging.

She nodded, but still sad.

"Hey! Let's play Quidditch!" George suggested.

"Lunch will be ready soon, George" Ginny said, "And mom doesn't want us outside"

The boys rolled their eyes and decided to play something inside. The girls went downstairs or something and we stayed there. After a couple of hours, I decided to go downstairs get a snack. I looked around and found the kitchen. Mom, Mrs. Weasley, and the girls were cooking and laughing, and it made me smile. My mom always wanted a daughter, but she never had one. I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"Cedric, dear! Do you want something!" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Just a snack"

She started making sandwiches immediately.

"Are the boys behaving?" she asked.

The girls chuckled and my mom smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely" I said.

"I'll pretend to believe you" Mrs. Weasley said. "Here" She gave me a plate full of sandwiches. "Take to the boys too, please"

I nodded, and went upstairs again, hearing the women laugh.

* * *

It's been two days I've been at the Order's house, it's full of surprises. I saw Professor Snape and Lupin, who greeted me, Lupin more warmly than Snape of course, as if it was a normal situation. But we did have fun. We would have duels in the empty basement, and I even taught Ron, Hermione and Ginny a couple charms, since I was older. Hermione was nice. She was smart, very smart considering she was just in fifth year. During one of the Quidditch games George, Fred, Ginny, Ron and I played, she decided to join, and after almost falling three times, she was good. She would be a good seeker. She was fast, and smart, sometimes she thought too much into something simple. But that was the thing about her that made her… _her. _There's no other way to explain. I met Sirius, at first I was hesitant, but after we got talking, I thought he was nice. I could see he cared deeply for Harry, as a father really, and right now, that was what mattered. I saw Dumbledore once, he was in a room with Snape, McGonagall, Lupin and Sirius. But half an hour later, when those people got out of the room, Dumbledore wasn't with them.

It was a week after I got here, and I woke up early. I searched for people but just found Tonks and Lupin, both talking quietly between themselves in the living room. I wouldn't interrupt since it seemed they were _close_, so I went to the kitchen to eat something. Half hour later, Hermione stumbled in, rubbing her eyes, hair a mess and yawning.

"Good morn" I said.

She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I thought everyone was sleeping" she said blushing.

"Lupin and Tonks are in the living room" I said and got another mug. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please" she said.

I gave her a mug with coffee and watched as she poured a lot of cream and sugar. She took a sip, frowned and then put more sugar.

"That mustn't be healthy" I said amusedly.

"I can't drink coffee any other way" she said. "Mrs. Weasley will take us to Diagon Alley to get school stuff when Harry gets here. Will you join us?"

"I think so" I said.

"Okay. I was just thinking what people will say when they see Harry… especially if you are together"

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Do you have anything to do today?" she asked.

"No, I was going to wait for people to wake up and see if you guys wanted to do something. Why?"

"Can we practice those spells you were teaching me?" she asked excitedly.

I chuckled and nodded. She smiled at me, and leaned against the counter, watching me while drinking her coffee. I leaned against the table, and continued drinking my coffee.

"Aren't you cold?" I blurted.

She arched an eyebrow and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing flannel pink plaid shirt and shorts. Her legs bare until the bootie furry slippers on her feet. She blushed, and buttoned one of the shirt's buttons that were open, revealing her stomach.

"No, it's warm in here" she said.

It was, but her outfit made me uncomfortable. I nodded and she started talking about the spells she wanted to learn. I continued nodding, not paying attention at all. Eventually Ginny entered in the kitchen with Fred, both got their coffee, and sat on the table. It was clear the Weasleys didn't like waking up early, since they were both grumpy. Hermione continued talking, and I kept nodding until they all laughed. I looked at them confused and they just laughed more.

"What?" I asked.

"You weren't listening!" Hermione accused laughing.

"I was!" I said blushing.

"Really?" she asked amused.

"Yes"

"So, you really agreed on wearing my Yule Ball dress?" she laughed.

I blushed and groaned.

"Mate, if you are into that stuff…" Fred began to joke but started laughing harder when I glared.

"I wasn't listening" I said. "Sorry"

"Thought so" Hermione said. "Come on, let's get ready"

Ginny got up still laughing, and I ruffled her messy hair, she stopped laughing trying to fix the mess, so it worked. Hermione laughed, and I took a threatening step towards her, and she ran with Ginny. I chuckled and put my mug on the sink before going upstairs to change.

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" I said and Hermione's wand went flying.

She scowled at me, and I smiled. She got her wand and stood prepared.

"Go" Ginny said. She was sitting against a three, watching us and clearly bored.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione said before I could.

I lost my wand and Hermione caught it in the air with a triumphant grin.

"Alright, good" I said with a smile and extended my hand.

"No, that was great" she said smugly.

"You were quick" I complimented. "Let's go again"

"I think I deserve a better compliment" she smirked.

"Are you always so smug?" I asked chuckling.

Her smug grin was my only answer. I rolled my eyes and nodded to my wand in her hand.

"Oh, no. You'll have it back when you admit I'm great" she said.

Ginny watched us with a smile.

"Come on, Hermione" I said. "You were good, quick. Satisfied?"

"Ahn… no?"

He stepped forward and she stepped back, my wand behind her back. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she laughed as I started chasing her. I chuckled as I finally grabbed her by the loop of her jeans, and pulled her back. Too hard apparently, since she crashed against me and we both fell. She was laughing and when I tried to get my wand, she took it away from my reach, getting off me.

"Give me back" I laughed grabbing her pullover.

I pulled her close and grabbed my wand. I towered over her, and she looked up at me still laughing. I chuckled and thought how I never had noticed her in school before. Sure she was only in fourth year, well fifth, and I was in seventh. But surely I should have noticed her before. Her laughter died down and she blushed, her eyes still in mine. I smiled at her, because she seemed really shy right now. And then we were interrupted. A throat cleared and we looked to the house to see Ron by the door looking at us with a frown.

"Well if you're done" he said coldly. "It's Harry. He got in trouble"


	4. Chapter 4

The adults were downstairs discussing what to do. Mrs. Weasley had told us to go upstairs and wait for Harry, Shacklebolt, Mad Eyed and Tonks went to get him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Everything will be alright, dear" she tried to assure me.

"Mrs. Weasley, is Harry alright?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"He used the Patronum charm in front of a muggle in Little Whinging, and was expelled from Hogwarts" she said. "But Albus has already protested with Cornelius, and there will be a hearing tomorrow"

"So, he will be back in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked hopeful.

"I do not know, dear. Now, go upstairs, Harry should be here soon"

I followed Hermione upstairs and we waited in a room with Ron. He sat across from Hermione and me, with a frown, and looking down at his hands in his lap, clearly frustrated. Hermione was practically bouncing on the spot. After half an hour, I put my hand on her knee to stop it from bouncing.

"What if he can't go back to Hogwarts? Fudge hates him, he will do anything he can to keep Harry away, especially from Dumbledore" she said nervously.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will solve this, 'Mione" Ron grumbled. "He has Sirius now, he would stay here if he isn't able to go to Hogwarts"

She nodded, but the frown on her face told me she was still nervous about Harry.

"Who is Shacklebolt?" I asked.

"He works in the Ministry… With the Minister" Ron said.

"And he's in the Order?"

"Yeah…" Hermione said quietly and at my frown she nodded with a smile. "Yes, we have an insider"

"That must be helpful" I said. "So… Who do you think will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?"

"Yeah, they never last more than a year, do they?" Ron chuckled. "I think we frighten them away"

"We do not, Ron" Hermione chuckled. "We just…"

"Got rid of Quirrel, left Lockhart a little loopy and discovered Lupin was a werewolf, and revealed a Death Eater disguised as Mad Eye" I chuckled.

"Well… Lupin left because he wanted" she retorted with a smile.

"And it was Dumbledore who revealed Crouch" Ron said.

The door creaked open and Harry walked in. Hermione ran to him, jumping on him in a hug, and even a little startled he returned it. Ron and I got up as Harry looked around, his eyes finally setting on us.

"They are completely mad" Hermione said still holding his arm. "Dementors in Little Whinging! And why would you use your Patronum in front of a muggle if not to protect yourself! Fudge is trying to destroy you"

"Don't worry, mate, we'll solve this" Ron said with a small smile.

"Where are we?" Harry asked interrupting them.

"The Headquarters" Ron said.

"Of the Phoenix Order" I finished.

"Order?" he asked.

"Dumbledore created it to fight you-know-who last time" Hermione said. "Ron's family is part of it… Well, his parents. They say we're not old enough to join…"

"Couldn't tell me all this in a letter?" Harry asked them harshly. "I didn't hear a word from you all summer!"

"Harry, it's not their fault" I said quietly as Hermione frowned sadly.

"We wanted to, but Dumbledore said we shouldn't" Ron said.

"I even thought we should ask Cedric to send you a letter telling you that, but… If Dumbledore asked…" Hermione trailed off.

"Dumbledore asked to leave me in the dark?" Harry scowled.

Fred and George apparated in the room, making Harry jump in fright.

"Hello, Harry" Fred greeted.

"Got in trouble, again" George grinned. "That's why we love you"

"Wanna hear something interesting?" Fred asked grinning conspiratorially.

They showed us their new invention, Extendable Ears. We all went to the stairs, surrounding the ear, as George tried to position it better so we could hear the conversation downstairs.

"People are starting to disappear" we heard Lupin say.

"And you honestly think that our biggest problem, Lupin"

"Snape?" Harry asked quietly.

We nodded, implying we would explain his presence later. Ginny joined us and greeted Harry quietly. Hermione's annoying cat, however, wanted to get on our way. It started pawing at the ear downstairs.

"Shoo" George hissed.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione hissed. "Stop it!"

The cat bit the ear and destroyed the device, taking the other end away, while happily playing with it. We all rolled our eyes and then looked at Hermione. She was scowling down, as the cat disappeared.

"Bad cat" she grumbled.

"Well, it was our last" George said sadly. "Mum confiscated the rest"

"Now we have to sit and wait" Hermione grumbled.

"Come on, let's update Harry on a few things" I said.

We all sat in the room we were in before, talking and telling Harry about what we have been doing.

"You've been teaching Hermione?" Harry asked me surprised.

"Yeah"

"Well, that's a first, she's a know-it-all" he chuckled.

"Thanks" she rolled her eyes. "I have theoretical knowledge"

"Who do you think will be the new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked. "Or will Mad Eye continue…"

"No, he says he has more pressing matters than teaching children" George said.

"So, another year, another teacher" Fred said.

"Snape, perhaps" Hermione said. "He always wanted the position. We have few we can trust, and we know Dumbledore trusts him enough to let him in the Order"

"His class should be interesting" Ron said sarcastically. "He's adorable"

We all laughed and heard Mrs. Weasley calling us for dinner. We all walked downstairs quickly, while Fred and George apparated, scaring Mrs. Weasley who chastised them.

"Come, come" she ushered us to the dining room and put an arm around Harry. "Oh, dear, you look so skinny! We'll solve this in a moment"

I held back my laughter while Hermione giggled behind her hand beside me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley" Harry said politely.

My parents were already at the table and smiled at Harry.

"Harry, you remember my parents?" I asked nodding to them.

"Of course" he said and gave them a small smile. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory"

"It's good to see you too, dear" mom said.

"Indeed" Sirius said entering the room.

Harry turned and grinned at his godfather.

"Sirius" he said happily hugging him.

Hermione smiled at the scene and I nudged her to take a seat. I sat across from her, between mum and Ginny. We all talked during dinner, Ron was telling us he planned to get in the Quidditch team.

"As goalkeeper?" I asked.

"Yes" he said while devouring food.

"Ron" Hermione chastised softly with a smile. "Breathe between bites. The food isn't going anywhere"

We chuckled but the other conversation got my attention. Everyone silenced as we paid attention to what was being said.

"The Minister is using his influence over the Prophet to destroy your image" Shacklebolt said.

"What?" Harry said frowning at the newspaper Lupin gave him. "Why?"

"The Minister says you are a liar, trying to cause a rebellion, in which Dumbledore would take over the Ministry" Mad Eye explained.

"Is he nutter?" Harry snapped. "Why would Dumbledore take over the Ministry? And how can I be a liar? Cedric saw it, saw him. I am not lying. I did not come back almost dead from the task because of nothing"

"We believe you, Harry" my dad said. "But the Minister can't accept it"

"The last time, Voldemort destroyed what was most dear to us" Mr. Weasley said. "Cornelius is blinded by fear"

"In his mind, Dumbledore is an enemy, simply because he's powerful, and would want to take over the Ministry"

"They see me as a puppet, Harry" I said. "That somehow, you convinced me or tricked me to lie for you about the graveyard"

"This is exactly what Voldemort would want. We are vulnerable, because Fudge is a fool who doesn't want to acknowledge what is happening" Mad Eye grumbled.

"We are trying to get allies, to stop Voldemort while we can… We think he's searching for something" Sirius said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Something he didn't have last time" Sirius said.

"Enough" mum said harshly.

"He's just a boy!" Mrs. Weasley protested taking the newspaper from Harry. "If you say more, you would be inducing him to join the Order"

"Great, I want to join. I want to fight" Harry said.

Sirius smiled at him and Mrs. Weasley told us to finish dinner. The rest of dinner was uneventful. We all, minus Harry, would go to Diagon Alley the next day to get stuff for school the next day while Harry had the hearing.

We all went to sleep, I was sharing a room with the boys, and while trying to sleep I read a book. Ron slept peacefully, snoring loudly, the twins had pillows over their heads, clearly used to their brother's noisy sleep. I did notice Harry did not sleep peacefully.

* * *

I walked downstairs the next morning after getting ready and found all the _adults_ already up, and Harry and Hermione. He was wearing dress pants, shirt and a blazer.

"Maybe he should put a tie" Hermione said while fixing his blazer's collar for him.

He frowned at her and I chuckled. They seemed like a married couple, a perfect stay-home wife fixing her husband's suit before work.

"I'm fine" he grumbled at her.

"He's fine" mum assured chuckling.

"I wish I could go" she said sadly and wiped away something from his shoulder.

"We should get going. You never know how long this muggle transportation will take" Mr. Weasley said getting his jacket.

"Good luck" Hermione said and kissed Harry's cheek.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Of course, in Hogwarts, we all heard about Harry Potter's best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, their loyal followers in all danger he got in. They were the Golden Trio. But I did not know Harry and Hermione were something more than friends. Did Cho know? She wouldn't be happy…

Harry said goodbye to all of us, and after exchanging a few words with Sirius, he left with Mr. Weasley, that was excited about using muggles' transportation and entrance to the Ministry.

"Well, at least Harry will have fun on the way" Hermione said quietly while eating breakfast beside me.

"How so?" I asked smiling.

"Do you know the underground? Muggle transportation?" she asked with a smile.

"No" I frowned.

"Well, I believe Mr. Weasley will be quite amusing while using it" she giggled.

I smiled at her, and the others joined us in breakfast before we went to Diagon Alley.

Walking in Diagon Alley was hell. People stared at me, frowned and scowled. All newspapers on the street were about Harry and Dumbledore's scheme and our lies. I even met a few colleagues of Hufflepuff, but they were hesitant while talking to me, like they did not know what to say.

"Oh, Cedric, look, dear!" mum said excitedly.

I followed her eyes and saw a new Firebolt.

"It seems great" I said.

"Do you want it, darling?" she asked smiling.

"Mum, I don't need a new broom" I said.

Fred, George and Ron looked at me liked I was insane.

"Oh, dear, let me spoil you" mum said smiling.

"Mum, really, it's unnecessary…"

"I disagree" Fred said and smirked. "He'll need some advantage to win a game against Gryffindor. I think since we didn't have games last year, Harry must be dying to go after a Snitch"

I rolled my eyes at them and scoffed.

"Please, Harry is fast, but it will take years for him to beat me" I chuckled.

Mrs. Weasley and mom chuckled as we continued walking, discussing who was better in Quidditch. Hermione seemed bored, and to our surprise, Ginny had great opinions about the teams. While in the bookstore, it seemed Hermione found Wonderland. It was amusing how her eyes gleamed and she walked between aisles, looking at all books. I had seen her in Hogwarts' library once before, between stacks of books and talking to Harry while Ron was basically sleeping over a book. It was before one of the tasks so I figured they were researching for it. I was getting my books with mum when Hermione came to my side trying to peek at my booklist. I chuckled and extended it to her.

"Thanks" she said blushing. "Oh, I can't believe Professor Trelawney is asking for that book! I think it's the first time I like something about her" she said smiling.

"You don't like Trelawney?" I asked.

"Not really" she grumbled.

"You were the third year girl from Gryffindor that snapped at her, weren't you?" I asked softly.

"I didn't snap at her" she retorted frowning.

"You walked away after pushing the crystal ball on the floor"

"Trelawney is horrible" she said looking away.

"Strange, yes, but I wouldn't say she is bad. She's nice as teacher" I shrugged.

"'_You may be young in years but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave_'" she grumbled.

I looked at her with a frown, and she was staring at a book with tears in her eyes. I noticed my mum had left, and really, I got nervous, because I had no experience in trying to sooth crying girls. But she wasn't crying. She was trying to remain strong, but it still affected her.

"Hermione, she said that?" I asked softly.

"Forget it" she said wiping her eyes and throwing the book back in place.

I grabbed her hand before she walked away, and she turned to look at me. Her eyes were still watered. She rolled her eyes, at herself and I gave her a smile to which she weakly returned.

"Come on, you don't truly believe her" I said. "You're smarter than that" she blushed. "And I do not know you for long, but I do know you have a young heart, you're passionate, caring and amazing. Your soul must be shiny, because you reflect it"

She blushed even more and her smile widened.

"Thank you, Cedric" she whispered.

"Just saying the truth" I said squeezing her hand.

"Ced?"

I turned and saw Cho. I smiled at her, and felt Hermione's hand slipping away from mine.

"I'll… leave you to talk" Hermione said and walked away.

"Hey, Cho" I greeted her with a smile.

"Hi! How are you?" she asked.

"Great, summer's been… boring" I lied. "You?"

"My mom's been working a lot…" she mumbled. "The Minister is…"

"Insane"

"You could say that" she giggled and smiled shyly. "Have you heard from Harry Potter?"

I grinned knowingly at her and she blushed, pulling her hair behind her ears.

"Why would you like to know?" I asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm.

"I did" I answered chuckling but then frowned. "Ahn, he's got in trouble with Fudge"

"What happened?" she asked alarmed.

"He used magic in front of a muggle, he was expelled from school but Dumbledore protested so… He's in a hearing at the Ministry"

"Oh, Merlin" she mumbled. "I hope everything goes well"

"Yeah, just… don't tell… anyone" I frowned.

"Of course" she smiled and I heard someone calling her. "I have to go. See you in Hogwarts"

"See you. Bye" I said.

That night we all celebrated Harry was cleared of all charges, and would be able to go to Hogwarts, thankfully to Dumbledore. It was also a goodbye, since we would go to Hogwarts. But during dinner, and talking, I did notice something bothered Harry deeply.

"Are you alright, mate?" I asked Harry while we walked to the platform.

My parents and the Weasleys were a little ahead of us, and Mad Eye was behind.

"Yeah… Has Dumbledore talked to you?" he asked frowning.

"No, why?" I asked.

"He didn't talk to me at the hearing. He barely looked at me" he said scowling. "He was strange"

"Maybe he has a lot in his mind…"

I trailed off as a familiar black wolfish dog followed us, walking beside Harry.

"Are you mad?" I heard Mad Eye hiss.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped frowning. "What are you doing? If someone recognizes you…"

Sirius in his animal form continued to walk and got in a room that seemed closed. I nodded to Harry and went to the platform while Mad Eye stayed at the door Harry had just walked in. I said goodbye to my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione invited me to sit with them during the ride, and after greeting my friends on other cabins, I joined them. I sat beside Hermione who was reading a book about spells, and explained what were taught to me on Hogwarts, and what she should learn this year. Ron fell asleep after eating a lot of sweets, and Harry soon was sleeping, his head against the window. Again, it wasn't a peaceful sleep, and he often jerked his head. When we were almost getting to Hogwarts, his eyes snapped open and he seemed terrified.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly, eyeing him.

He shook his head, and looked out the window. He silently stood up and walked out.

"This isn't his normal behavior" Hermione said quietly. "Frankly, it's scaring me"

"He's been through a lot lately" I said "It's understandable he is different"

* * *

**AN:Hey, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Also, for those who read my other stories, I'm sorry, I might take a little longer to update. I'm obsessed with this now. I'll try to update by the end of the week.**

**Forgive me if I have grammatical errors. I do know the whole story should be in British English, but I learned American English, so... You'll have to endure it. **

**I have the next two chapters of _Long Live_ ready :D If I get 10 reviews on this chapter until tomorrow I will post the next chapter tomorrow. If not, only in five days. Sorry, but I want to be a little mean :D**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	5. Chapter 5

"I heard Oliver Wood pointed you as captain this year" I said to Harry as we walked away from the express.

"No, it's Angelina" he said and shrugged. "Maybe next year, she's graduating"

"You know, when Ginny decided to play with us at the headquarters..." I said, "She was really good. Fast. Would be a great player"

"Little Ginny?" Ron laughed.

"She's not so little anymore if you didn't notice" Hermione said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, well, if isn't Potter and his pack of dogs"

I turned to see Malfoy and his friends. I immediately tensed, remembering his parents at the graveyard. Yet, the Minister refused to believe us and they weren't in Azkaban.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy" Ron snapped.

"I don't know why Fudge didn't expel you, and your lying puppets" Malfoy laughed coldly. "It's a mystery to me why they let such lunatics walk around freely"

Although I wished to punch him on the nose, I restrained myself and grabbed Harry's shoulder, stopping him from starting a fight. He had enough trouble.

"Harry" I said warningly.

"Stay away from me, Malfoy" he snarled.

"See?" Malfoy laughed with his friends "Lunatic"

I doubted he knew what his father really was or he wouldn't think so highly of himself or his family.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Hermione said.

"Don't meddle in matters that don't concern you, filthy mudblood" Malfoy snapped and his friends laughed again.

I advanced on them, and like the cowards scumbags they were, they scattered away looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Cedric" Hermione said softly pulling the sleeve of my raised arm, ready to punch. "It's not worth it"

I sighed and relaxed watching them walk away quickly.

"It's just Malfoy, the usual asshole" Ron said. "Don't let him get under your skin, mate"

Harry pulled away from Ron, grabbed his bag and started walking away, grumbling something under his breath. Ron looked at Hermione, silently wondering if she knew what was going on. She was frowning. He sighed and started to follow Harry. I helped Hermione with her bag and we went after them. When we got to the road, the last carriage had left, Cho in it and she gave Harry a shy wave. I looked to the left, and saw another carriage coming. But it was different. There was some kind of creature carrying it.

"What is this?" I asked.

Harry turned and looked at the creature with a frown that matched mine.

"What?" Hermione asked going straight to the carriage.

"The creature leading the carriage" Harry said while eyeing it closer.

"There isn't anything leading the carriage. It's a spell..." Ron said carefully, like he feared we had gone mad.

"They are not mad. You're not mad" the girl already in the carriage said, still reading the Quibbler upside-down. I recognized her as Looney Lovegood, Luna, a girl from fifth year that people often pulled pranks on. "I can see them too"

Hermione, Ron and Longbottom eyed us like we were insane. I looked at the creature one last time before getting in the carriage sitting beside Lovegood. Ron, Harry and Longbottom glanced at the girl.

"Ahn… This is… Looney" Hermione said and her eyes widened at her slip. "Luna. Luna Lovegood, she's from Ravenclaw"

I had seen her a couple times walking with Cho and her friends.

"It's nice to meet you" I said.

"You too" she smiled.

We stayed in silence as the carriage moved.

"Ahn, nice necklace" Hermione said.

"Thanks, it's a charm" she said playing with it. "It keeps Nargles away"

"What are Nargles?" Ron whispered.

Hermione and I shrugged and we all stayed silent the rest of the ride.

During the welcoming feast, I sat with my Hufflepuff colleagues catching up about our summers. Of course, most what I told them was a lie. We were discussing what would change after what happened the last year when Dumbledore decided to make his welcoming speech. He explained Hagrid was away and another professor would take his place until he was back.

"Malfoy must be happy with that news" Jenna, a younger friend said. "He hated Hagrid, especially after Buckbeak hurt him"

I fought a smile, knowing where the hippogriff was. Sirius kept him after using him in his escape, and took good care of the creature.

"Also, let's welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge, who will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year" Dumbledore announced.

The woman was familiar. I had seen her with Fudge on a picture in the Daily Prophet. She was a short, squat woman, with a sickeningly sweet, almost psychopathic smile, and brown hair. She stood up, interrupting Dumbledore's speech about tryouts for Quidditch teams, and walked in front of him, clearing her throat.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!"

We all stared at her. Dumbledore started to applaud her, the staff followed and the students too, but without enthusiasm. I glanced at the table beside ours, the Gryffindor table, and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione talking quietly with frowns.

"Thank you, Professor" Dumbledore said and she nodded with a smile before going back to her seat. "That was… illuminating"

It was clear that wasn't the word he would use to describe her speech.

"I give her six months" Thomas laughed by my side. "She'll be a record between the professors of Defense Against Dark Arts"

"I don't think she will leave so easily" I mumbled. "Not when it's clear the Ministry put her here to keep an eye on Dumbledore and Hogwarts"

* * *

With the N.E.W.T. coming in the end of the year, all seventh year students, as me, were more than stressed, and the classes hadn't even started. On our first day, we already had assignments for the rest of the month, and Snape wanted to torture all his students, interrogating us about what we had learned until then. Thankfully, I had Quidditch right before lunch to bring me some happiness. My happiness was short lives since being the captain meant I would only keep an eye during tryouts. By the end of tryouts we had a new chaser and new beaters, since the previous ones had graduated. As we were walking back in the castle, I saw Hermione in the courtyard, reading a book with a frown. I told my friends to go on, and walked to her. She was flipping through the book, angrily, and when I stopped in front of her she closed it and threw it aside.

"Hey" she said with a small smile.

"Hey… Everything okay?" I asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

"So, why are you torturing books now? You're always so careful with them" I said taking the book.

"Look at it!" she said angrily.

I looked at the cover and flipped through it. It was a book about Spells, but it seemed edited for children.

"What's this?" I asked frowning.

"Umbridge will use it to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts" she said.

"Most of these spells were taught in first and second year"

"Yes, and we'll just read about them. We are not allowed to use our wands in class"

"What?" I asked.

"She says we just need to know enough to pass exams, which is the school's objective" she sighed. "We won't learn to defend ourselves"

"That's… We need to know how to defend ourselves, especially now!"

"Harry said that, but… She gave him detention for insisting Voldemort is back. She says it's a lie" she said with a frown. "Harry is with her now"

"She's under Fudge's orders" I said.

"No, she is insane. She is worse than Fudge" Hermione said and sighed. "I'm waiting for Harry"

"Well, you should go to the Great Hall and have lunch. He'll be there once he's done in Umbridge's office" I said standing up and extended my hand. "Come on, I'm sure Dumbledore will do something about it"

She gave me a small smile and we walked to the Great Hall together. I sat with her and the Weasleys during lunch, and Harry never showed up.

Later I had class with Umbridge. She gave a speech about the N.E.W.T.s, and then gave the books we would need that year. It was very similar to Hermione's book, except it had more spells.

"This is stupid" I protested.

Her head snapped in my direction and glared.

"I demand respect, Mr. Diggory. And a student must raise his hand before speaking" she said.

I gave her a sarcastic smile, and raised my hand. She narrowed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Professor Umbridge, with all my respect, I think this is stupid. We already learned those spells" I said.

A couple of colleagues snickered behind their hands.

"Mr. Diggory, this is enough for you all to know, and take the N.E.W.T.s" she said.

"It's a revision. We should be learning more. This is not enough" I protested.

"I know what you need for the N.E.W.T.s, and this is enough, I assure you" she said glaring at me.

"I doubt we will only need this in real life" Thomas said.

"You know, I had a similar argument with younger students today" she said calmly. "I had to explain to them that they do not need to know anything else, because the school's objective is to get you ready for the test. Some of you are telling people a certain dark wizard is back. This is not true. Everything is fine, children. You do not need to know how to defend yourselves, because there is no danger"

"Lord Voldemort is back" I said glaring at her.

"_Who-Should-Not-Be-Named_" she said to me warningly "is not back!"

"Harry Potter simply came back from the task almost dead. That's normal" I said sarcastically.

"That was an accident. Mr. Potter was aware of the risks he would face when he put his name on the goblet"

"He didn't. Crouch Jr. admitted to have put Harry's name. A Death Eater confessed in front of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hermione and I that he is back"

"Mr. Diggory, again, I demand respect. I don't understand why you would support Potter and Dumbledore's lies. Now, I want you all quiet while I start the lesson" she said glaring at all of us.

I clenched my jaw and stayed quiet the rest of the class.

While walking out of class, a couple of colleagues told me not to waste my time with Umbridge.

"She will not accept, neither will Fudge. It will take something bad to happen to those fools to finally believe you, mate" Thomas said. "Don't worry, we all know you're telling the truth"

I thanked them, and went to Gryffindor's common room. The Fat Lady let me in since I was a prefect, and I met Luna on the stairs.

"Hello, Luna" I greeted.

"Hey, Cedric. Came to see Hermione?" she asked.

"Harry, actually" I said.

"He's by the fireplace, reading"

"Thanks" I was about to pass her when I remembered something. "Hey, Luna?"

"Yes?" she asked by the exit.

"That creature we saw, pulling the carriage…"

"Thestrals. They're called Thestrals" she said with a smile.

I nodded and she walked away. I would research about Thestrals later. I walked in the room and a few students looked at me. It was not common for a student to visit other house's common room. I saw one of them with a Daily Prophet in hands. Harry's name would change to Plotter and Nutter. The boy immediately put away the newspaper and they all got back to their conversation. I sat beside Harry in the couch, and he inclined his head slightly in greeting.

"I just had a class with Umbridge" I said quietly.

"How was it?" he asked, his eyes still on the book.

"Wonderful" I said sarcastically.

"What did you do?" he asked with a slight tone of amusement.

"I called her class methods and books stupid. I do not know why she was offended" I chuckled.

"Yeah, why would she?" he chuckled.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We? About what?"

"Umbridge. She insulted me, you, Dumbledore… She is not teaching us… Maybe we should go to Dumbledore. We cannot wait"

"Dumbledore is aware of everything going on in Hogwarts. He knows" Harry said. "He let her in for some reason, and we have to endure her until we understand why"

"Harry…"

"Thank you, Mione, if I ever be rude to you again…" Ron said as he took a seat beside Harry.

"I'll know you are back to normal" Hermione chuckled rolling her eyes. "Hey" she said sitting in the couch's arm beside me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Ron convinced me to do the introduction to one of his assignments. Usual" she chuckled. "Hey, Harry. Where have you been?"

"In classes…" he muttered.

"How it was with Umbridge?" Ron asked.

"Good" Harry said.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked noticing something red in it.

He showed us his other hand.

"No, this one" Hermione said reaching for his hand.

He reluctantly let us see. There were scars that weren't there before._ I must not tell lies_, engraved in his skin.

"Harry…" Hermione breathed.

"It's fine" he said pulling his hand away.

"It's not. She can't do that" I said.

"If parents knew…" Ron said.

"Well, I don't have those, do I?" he retorted harshly.

We all stayed silent as he slammed the book closed and got up. Hermione grabbed him by the uninjured hand stopping him.

"Harry, we can't bow down to her. We would be giving in to the Ministry" she said.

"I won't report her. I won't give her the pleasure to torment me enough to it" he said and walked away.

* * *

By the end of the month, more and more students got in detention with Umbridge. In my hand I had _I must not disrespect and tell lies_ engraved. Some was already healed, some was still fresh. I bandaged it, saying I had hurt my hand in Quidditch. Most tortured students were from Gryffindor, especially those closer to Harry as the Weasleys.

Harry continued to act strange. He was distancing himself from us, from everyone. He was snippy, and in a bad mood, always. He would take walks in the school grounds alone. Hermione was getting more worried, and so did I.

I often met Hermione in the library studying. Most times she was reading about spells that Umbridge wasn't teaching. I started to join her in those Defense Against the Dark Arts study sessions, since I couldn't stand Umbridge's classes anymore and was tired of not learning anything.

One day, Hermione was late. I got out of the library after waiting for her for almost an hour. I thought she had just forgotten or needed to do something else. I stayed in the courtyard with friends, until I saw her passing the hallway running. I got up and ran after her, leaving my friends behind, calling for me.

"Hermione!" I called running after her as she was reaching the staircase.

She hesitated a moment, and I reached her. I put my hand in her shoulder and she turned to me. I frowned at her red eyes, and the tears running down her cheeks. Her lips were trembling and she bit the lower one.

"What happened?" I asked holding her by the shoulders. "Are you alright?"

She let out a sob and nodded. She wasn't making sense.

"You don't seem alright" I said.

"I'm fine" she said sniffing.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

She slowly raised her hand to show me. Her hand had fresh wound, bleeding down her fingers. I scowled and pulled her aside. I took off my yellow tie and gently wrapped around the wound. She hissed in pain and I apologized.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"I'm being silly. I don't see you crying after detention" she mumbled and smiled at my frown. "A bandaged hand is kind of obvious, Cedric, especially if no one said anything about Hufflepuff captain getting hurt"

"Well, mine wasn't so bad" I said looking at my reddening tie.

It was the truth. Her hand was bleeding a lot more than mine had. I don't think Harry's was so bad either.

"This is really bad" I said. "What is it?"

"She… She made me write_ Disrespectful Liar_ a hundred and fifty times" she mumbled. "She really hates me… Must be…"

"Must be what?" I asked when she trailed off.

"Because I'm muggle-born" she muttered.

My scowl deepened and if I really thought about it, Umbridge often punished muggle-born students. I kissed Hermione's forehead and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'll make her pay, somehow… I swear" I said.

She grabbed my arm as I stepped away and I looked back at her.

"Cedric, what are you planning to do?" she asked alarmed.

I just stared at her and her grip on my arm tightened.

"Don't. You can't do anything, she's a professor! We have to endure her. You can't be expelled on your last year" she said. "Please, don't. It's fine, really"

"It's not fine, Hermione. I'm done with her!" I hissed.

Someone cleared their throat and we looked up to see Professor McGonagall approaching us.

"Mr. Diggory, Ms. Granger, is something wrong?" she asked frowning.

"Yes" I said.

"Cedric" Hermione protested softly. "It's fine, professor"

"What's the problem, Mr. Diggory?" McGonagall asked looking between us.

I gently tugged on Hermione's arm, and she let me show her bloody hand wrapped with my tie. McGonagall gasped and carefully unwrapped her hand. She took a good look on it and then looked at us with a scowl.

"Can I assume this isn't the first time?" she asked.

We just stayed silent.

"Your hand was bandaged, Mr. Diggory" she said.

I sighed and extended my scared hand.

"I'll take care of it" she said and gave Hermione a concerned look. "You should let Madame Pomfrey take a look on that hand, dear"

Hermione nodded and she walked away.

"I'll go see Madame Pomfrey" Hermione said quietly.

"I'll go with you" I said.

Later, during dinner, Ginny and Ron gave Hermione questioning looks after she showed up with a bandaged hand. I sat in Hufflepuff's table, and Thomas looked between me and the Gryffindor table. I frowned at him and with one last glance at the table behind him he gave me a questioning look.

"What's going on with you and Potter's girl?" he asked.

"We are friends now, I noticed at the Yule Ball that Cho seemed to…"

"Cho isn't Potter's girl" he chuckled and then arched an eyebrow. "Is she?"

"Forget it" I rolled my eyes.

"I mean the girl who is always with Potter… Granger?"

"Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one. The one you're always talking to and walking around with… What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, we're friends" I shrugged.

"Right…" he mumbled.

Harry walked in and said something to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione smiled and nodded. He was about to sit down when we heard a loud argument going on outside the hall. Students got up to see what was going on. Thomas got up and looked at me.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"It must be students arguing about something" I grumbled, but got up.

We walked out and I watched as Professor McGonagall and Umbridge step up in the staircase still arguing.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva" Umbridge said and stepped up.

"Not at all, Dolores," McGonagall said stepping up and consequently towering over Umbridge. "merely your medieval methods".

"I am sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty" Umbridge said.

Everyone fell silent.

"Disloyalty?"

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared" Umbridge said loudly to the students that had gathered. "Cornelius will want to take immediate action"

She turned and left. The McGonagall took a moment but then told us to go back to dinner. I looked at Hermione and she looked at me with a frown. I sighed, knowing indirectly, what would happen next, was my fault, for telling McGonagall.

**Hogwarts' First-Ever High Inquisitor  
**_"Having already revolutionized the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Jane Umbridge will, as High Inquisitor, have powers to address the seriously falling standards at Hogwarts School."_

I threw the edition of the Prophet away.

"Stop feeling so guilty" Hermione said by my side. "It would happen sooner or later"

We were in the library, I had been helping her with an assignment.

"I made it happen sooner. I should have listened to you" I grumbled.

"Yes, you should have" she said with a smile playing on the corners of her lips. "But you didn't. Now, there's nothing we can do. So stop feeling guilty, because it is not helping"

I smiled at her and rested my head in my fist, watching her as she wrote in the parchment.

"Your know-it-all attitude can be…"

"Really annoying, I've been told" she said shrugging.

"I was about to say cute, but if you prefer 'annoying'" I shrugged.

She looked at me with a frown.

"What no one told you that before?" I asked smiling.

"No… Well, Victor did" she chuckled.

"Krum?" I asked.

"Yeah… He said he liked my big brain" she laughed.

"Charming" I laughed.

"Right?"

We stopped laughing as suddenly I was pushed back, and my tie tightened. Hermione frowned as her top buttons were done, and her tie tightened too. We looked up to see Umbridge looking at us with a smile, her wand still pointed at us.

"This is a place to study" she said. "And the students must have decorum, starting with the uniform"

She continued walking, evaluating the library and interrogating the librarian as she had been doing with the professors.

"She's gonna drive people mad" I grumbled.

"No, she wants to push us over the edge, so we actually are guilty of something and she'd be right all along..." Hermione grumbled. "We'll have to do something about her"


	6. Chapter 6

I was going to Quidditch practice with my friends when Mr. Fitch blocked our path on the hallway with a smirk.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Quidditch practice" I said frowning at him.

"Haven't you heard?" he chuckled. "All Quidditch events are canceled"

"What?" we asked.

"Professor Umbridge ordered to all events of Quidditch to be canceled to the years that have O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s" he said.

As we glared at him, he gave us another smirk and walked away.

"We have to do something" Thomas said angrily. "She's crazy!"

I nodded and tried to think what we could do. I had started all of this, and I would find a way to end it.

* * *

I sat in the courtyard with Thomas, Hermione and Jenna, when Fitch came carrying a trunk and suitcase. He set in the middle of the courtyard and soon Professor Trelawney came carrying a bag and crying. We stood up and students gathered to watch the scene. Umbridge came out, wearing pink, as always, a smug smile in her face and stood in front of Trelawney. Trelawney, clutching her bag and crying, tripped on her suitcase as she stepped forward.

"I've lived and taught in Hogwarts for sixteen years, you can't do this" she stammered between sobs.

"I can" Umbridge said showing her a piece of paper.

Professor McGonagall pushed her way between us and went to comfort Trelawney.

"Something you want to say, dear?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"There were many things I would like to say" McGonagall said coldly, and continued to sooth Trelawney.

Dumbledore walked out of the castle and after looking around, his cold eyes settled on Umbridge.

"Minerva, please, escort Sybil back inside" he said.

"Thank God" Hermione sighed.

She didn't like Trelawney, but that didn't mean she hated her to the point she would like Trelawney to be fired and homeless.

McGonagall took Trelawney back inside, who stopped to thank Dumbledore, still crying.

"Let me remind you, Dumbledore, that under the terms of the Educational Decree number 23…"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers." Dumbledore finished coldly. "You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster"

"For now" she said. She was so calm while threatening, with such soft voice, and sweet smile, that she could be labeled as a psychopath.

Dumbledore glared at her for a moment then looked around at the students.

"Don't you all have studying to do!" he yelled walking back inside the castle.

Students started to scatter, and we watched as Harry ran between people, pushing his way, trying to get to Dumbledore. The professor didn't stop even though Harry called out his name loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Meet us in Gryffindor's common room tonight" Hermione whispered to me.

I nodded and she ran to get to class.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked pacing around. "This is absurd. If she convinces Fudge to give her Dumbledore's position, we are lost. Dumbledore is the only reason she still is somehow reasonable… even if only a little"

Harry told us to shush and turned up the radio's volume. It was reporting the Ministry's declaration that the disappearances were caused by the notorious murderer Sirius Black, and besides that, there was no reason to fear.

"Are any of you getting news from the Order?" I asked. "My parents don't tell me anything"

"Neither mine" Ron said. "Mum just said we might spend Christmas at the headquarters"

"Harry!"

We turned to the fireplace and Sirius face appeared in the flames.

"Bloody hell! How…" Ron said as we got closer.

"Sirius, we just heard the Ministry's declarations about you" I said.

"Don't worry… Now, Harry, you said Umbridge is taking over Hogwarts? What is she doing? Training you to torture breeds?"

"The foul, evil old gargoyle doesn't let us use magic!" I snapped.

"We aren't learning to defend ourselves, Sirius. We aren't allowed to get our wands in class" Harry said.

"I thought that would happen. Of course she won't let you use magic. Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat"

"Combat?" Ron asked frowning. "What? Does he think we're forming some kind of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks" Sirius said. "That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move"

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Someone is coming. I have to go. Sorry I can't help. I'm sure you'll think of something" he said hurriedly and his image disappeared.

"We are not learning to defend ourselves, we are not learning how to pass the O.W.L.s" Hermione mumbled. "He's out there. We need to learn to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge won't teach us, we need someone who will"

She looked at us, and Ron followed her gaze. They both looked expectantly at me and Harry.

"Us? You want us to teach you to defend yourselves" I said.

"Of course. Harry had more practical knowledge than us, and so do you, Cedric" she said. "And it's not just that. There are more people that want to learn… We should form a group"

"And how will we have these 'classes'? Umbridge will figure it out" Harry said.

"Well, we still have free time and permission to go to Hogsmeade" Ron said.

* * *

"You're going to teach people Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Robert asked.

"Yes" I said. "Harry and I"

"Potter?" he asked and I nodded. "And I'm sure that if Umbridge found out…"

"We probably would be expelled. And in trouble with the Ministry"

He grinned and said he would be at the meeting.

* * *

"This is mad" Harry said as we walked in an empty street of Hogsmeade. "Who would want to be taught by me anyway? I'm a nutter, remember?"

"And I'm your lying puppet" I said and grinned. "Maybe a nutter and a lying puppet are better than old toad face"

"Yeah, it can't get any worse" Ron shrugged.

"Thanks. That's really inspiring" Harry said sarcastically.

"This is it" Hermione said.

We looked at the old pub, it was in a pretty bad state.

"Nice" Ron said.

"I thought a place where no one would see us would be better" she explained. "This place is always empty"

We got inside and after nodding to the owner that was after his goat we went upstairs. It was a small room. Several Hogwarts students were there, some standing, most seated. Hermione led us four to the chairs behind a table and everyone was staring expectantly.

"Hi" Hermione said awkwardly as we sat. "You all know why we are here… We need to learn to defend ourselves, properly… We need to be taught by someone who knows what they're doing, and have experience…"

"Why?" a student I didn't know asked harshly.

"Because You-Know-Who is back, you tosspot" Ron snapped.

"So they say" he said nodding to Harry and me.

"Dumbledore says" I said.

"Dumbledore says because Potter says and you support him" he said. "The point is… Where is the proof?"

"People are disappearing, like last time…"

"That's Sirius Black" another student said.

Harry's head snapped up, and then turned to Hermione. He was losing his patience.

"We were attacked by You-Know-Who and Death Eaters during the last task. Harry almost died" I said.

"If you told us more about what happened…" a girl said.

"No" Harry said shaking his head and turned to us. "Let's go, they're just looking for gossip"

"They don't believe us, Hermione" I said.

"Wait!" Hermione said as we started to get up.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm, Harry?" Luna asked.

We turned to her and Harry nodded.

"Yes, I've seen it" Hermione said.

"He did it this summer to protect himself from dementors in Little Whinging" Ron said.

"Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you could do that" Dean Thomas said.

"He killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office" Neville Longbottom said.

"And last year, they both not only were Triwizard champions, but they fought You-Know-Who in flesh and Death Eaters" Hermione said.

"Wait" Harry interrupted. "That all sounds great when you say like that. But truth is… most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help…"

"He's being modest" Hermione interrupted.

"No, Hermione, I'm not" Harry said frowning.

"It's not like school" I said. "In school, if you make a mistake, you try again. But in real life… When you're a second away of being murdered or watching a friend suffer and die… It's different"

"That's why we need your help" Hermione said.

I nodded and turned to the other students.

"She's right. We all need help. We need to help each other. Umbridge is making impossible to learn how to survive real life. Nothing is well. He is back, and we need to know how to defend ourselves. We need to know how to defend our friends, our family… everything we care about. We have to do something, anything, to try to stop this to turn into a dark time, like in the past. We need to be prepared"

Ginny was the first to step forward. She put a sheet of paper in the table, took a pen, and wrote down her name. Fred, George, Thomas, Jenna, Cho, Luna, Neville and Dean followed, and soon we had a list full of names from all houses. Even a couple from Slytherin. We signed our names at the top, and when Harry was finished signing his name, he gave the group a name.

_Dumbledore's Army._

* * *

"We need a place to meet" I said as we walked back to Hogwarts.

"The Shrieking Shack" Ginny suggested.

"Too small" Harry said.

"The Forbidden Forest" Hermione suggested.

"Not bloody likely" Ron said.

"As Ron put it," I said with a smile. "Few people will want to go there"

"We'll figure something out" Harry said.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked.

"We'll be expelled, probably" I said.

"Who cares?" Hermione laughed. "It's sort of exciting, breaking the rules"

We all looked at her like she had a second head.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" I asked chuckling.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came today" she grinned.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes of you, could she?"

Harry looked away, his cheeks turning pink. We laughed and Ginny frowned.

"I thought Cedric was dating her" she blurted.

As we glanced at her, she blushed in embarrassment. Clearly she didn't mean to question about what was going on with Cho and Harry.

"We are just friends" I shrugged.

She nodded and Hermione, with one last glance at Ginny, changed subjects.

* * *

Something light hit the back of my head, and a peanut fell on the table. Thomas looked amused. I looked behind me, and Hermione was discreetly waving me over. She got up and started walking out. I got all my stuff and ran to catch up. I met her in the hallway, with Harry, Neville and Ron.

"Neville got a place" she said smiling.

We followed Neville as he explained he was walking around, thinking where we could practice, and suddenly doors appeared in the wall. As we approached said wall, the doors appeared, and we quickly entered.

"The Room of Requirement" I chuckled. "You've found it!"

"The what?" Harry and Ron asked.

"The Room of Requirement also known as Come-And-Go Room" Hermione said. "The room appears when in a moment of need, and is equipped with the seeker's need"

"So… If I needed a toilet…?" Ron asked.

"Charming, Ron. But yes, that's the idea" Hermione said. "And it doesn't appear on the map"

"What map?" I asked confused.

"Marauder's map" Harry said.

"What?"

"A map, that Harry's father, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew created, that shows all castle and people in it" Hermione explained. "We'll show you sometime"

"Alright" I nodded. "So, why is it good this room doesn't appear in it?"

"Well… It has been confiscated before" Harry said with a shrug. "Lupin gave me back though" he looked around at everything. There was a steel mannequin-like doll with a wand in hand, clearly to practice spells. The room had a lot of mirrors, making it appear even bigger than it was. "This is amazing. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back" he said smiling.

We discussed when we should meet and walked out of the room, the doors disappearing in a moment.

* * *

"Cedric, how long have you been in here?" Thomas asked plopping down on his bed.

"Since my last class was over" I answered while putting away books and parchments. I had been trying to finish assignments before the deadlines so I had free time for Dumbledore's Army.

"So you don't know yet" he sighed, "Potter, Weasley and Hermione must want to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Umbridge banned all students' activities in groups. It's not allowed to be in groups with more than three people. She prohibited the foundation of groups"

"She knows" I said and got up. "I'm going to talk to Harry and Hermione"

"You can't go in Gryffindor's common room. Umbridge prohibited students to visit other houses' common rooms" he said. "She knows, it's only a matter of time for us to be punished"

"Scared?" I asked teasingly.

"No. I am just a little worried. Aren't you? We have second year students in the Army! I can handle detention with Umbridge, but I don't think they can"

"I am worried about that too. But they knew the risk and they accepted" I said.

"So, the meeting is still going to happen?" he asked as I walked to the door.

"Yes"

I walked around for almost an hour, looking for Harry, Hermione or Ron. They probably were in their common room and it frustrated me that I couldn't go there. Dinner would be in two hours, but Umbridge would be in the Great Hall, watching us, and we wouldn't be able to talk. I sat in the courtyard, knowing that if they tried to find me, Hermione would search there. We had met there several times before, surely she would think of it.

I sat there, waiting for Hermione, in the cold. Winter was coming, and it would be a harsh one. I remembered how Hermione and I trained at the headquarters during the summer. Hermione had a great potential. I was sure she would be an amazing witch. Her only problem was that sometimes she over thought things. She was a know-it-all but that interfered on her practical abilities. We would need to focus on her reflexes, she needed to be quicker. I worried just thinking how much in danger she would b in real battle for over thinking.

"Diggory"

I looked up from my hands and saw Snape walking to me from the castle.

"Professor" I greeted.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak to you" he said.

"Dumbledore?" I asked frowning. Why would Dumbledore want to talk to me?

"Yes" he said rolling his eyes.

"Alright" I said getting up. "I'm going to his office. Thank you"

He just nodded and walked away. Snape was never the most loves teacher. Just Slytherin students liked him, and not all of them. He was always the most hated… Until Umbridge came along. I had nothing against Snape. I knew he was in the order, so I knew he wasn't that bad. But still, I didn't quite like him. I looked around one last time, almost hoping Hermione would finally show up. I went as quickly as I could without attracting attention to Dumbledore's office, avoiding colleagues on the way, and hoping no one would know my destination. I just knew this wasn't supposed to be of public knowledge. I knocked on the door and he called me in. I hesitantly stepped inside and closed the door. He was by his pensieve and kept his eyes on it.

"Thank you for coming so promptly, Mr. Diggory" he said.

"You're welcome" I said quietly. "How can I help you, Professor?"

"Tea?" he asked and walked to a table with tea set.

"Ahn, sure" I mumbled following him.

He gestured for me to sit on the armchair across from him. He gave me the teacup and we both sipped in silence.

"This office is protected from spying spells" he said casually, as if commenting on the weather. "We can talk freely"

"Alright" I said and asked the first thing that came in mind. "News from the Order?"

"Lupin didn't have luck contacting werewolves. They are not really welcoming" he said and put his teacup down. "I've heard you've gotten close to Harry and his friends"

"Yes" I said frowning. "If you don't mind me asking, Professor… Why have you only heard of that? Why are you ignoring Harry?"

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, watching me closely.

"What I am going to tell you here, Mr. Diggory, must not leave this room"

My frown deepened as I found a new meaning on what he was saying.

"You mean Harry can't know" I stated.

"I mean no one should know… Because it would get to Harry eventually" he said.

"Fine. I won't say a word to anyone" I promised.

"I think Harry's mind is somehow connected to Voldemort's" he said.

"What?" I asked alarmed. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"In some ways" he said. "I do not know if Voldemort is aware of the connection, so it might be harmless, for now. However, if Voldemort is having access to Harry's thoughts, it can be dangerous for Harry to know much"

"You mean we should let Harry in the dark"

"Not completely in the dark" he said. "But, let's say… If Harry was aware of the connection, it might trigger something on Voldemort's mind. It might let him know of the connection and he would try to use it to his advantage"

"So, Harry should be unaware of the connection"

"Yes… I will keep my distance of Harry because perhaps that way Voldemort will be less tempted to do something"

"Harry will be suspicious. He already is. He's going mad wondering why you aren't talking to him" I said.

"Mr. Diggory, as much as I wanted to, I cannot only worry about Harry's present. I have to think what is better for everyone's future" he said and I nodded. "Professor Sprout has told me you want to be an Auror"

"Yes" I said nodding.

"Well, you would have to excel on your N.E.W.T, what I am sure, won't be a problem" he said with a small smile. "But it would be better to have practical knowledge. Perhaps you should find a way to learn how to use spells, and teach…"

He knew.

"Professor, we've created…"

"Mr. Diggory" he cut me off. "Have you heard the saying 'the more the merrier'? I believe that for some kind of information the saying doesn't apply. The less I know, the merrier"

"Of course, Professor" I said with a smile.

"I am sure whatever it is that has Umbridge so troubled and creating all kinds of Educational Decrees, must be good"

"It is, Professor, be assured of that" I said.

"I believe you also realized that by passing the N.E.W.T., and becoming an Auror, not only you would be in danger, but you won't be in touch much, since you will be working for the Ministry"

My smile faltered and turned into a frown. Dumbledore continued drinking his tea with biscuits casually, waiting for an answer.

"It's my last year, I'm leaving, unfortunately" I said.

I had realized that at the end of the year, I would be gone and wouldn't be able to help Harry anymore.

"You know, Mr. Diggory, I hope Professor Umbridge will be dismissed by the end of this year" he said and sipped his tea. "So, perhaps next year I would be searching for a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, someone with capability to be an Auror, but refused to work for the Ministry. Someone who knows the truth about the danger we all are in and knows why the students need to learn to defend themselves" I had a huge smile by then. _Me, Defense Against Dark Arts teacher_. "Of course, since Umbridge is still the professor and High Inquisitor, this is mere wishful-thinking. Only if Umbridge is out it would be a real possibility"

"Of course" I said.

"Now, Cedric, the real reason I asked to speak to you" he said. "I need you to keep an eye on Harry for me"

I stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to tell me it was a joke.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Deadly serious"

"You want me to be your spy?" I asked scowling.

"Not a spy, perhaps I wasn't clear" he said. "I do not want someone to watch Harry and then tell me what he is doing. I trust Harry, and I think half of what he is doing isn't good for me to know. But, I need someone he trusts to keep an eye on him. Ms. Granger and the Weasleys are close to him, but have no reason to watch him closely. You know about the connection, only you do. I need you to watch Harry for any sign that he's affected by such connection. And I need someone to… guide him in what he must do"

"You want me mother him?" I asked chuckling.

"Not how I would put it… but yes. I want someone to mother him. He can't know. It must be someone who understands him, and he trusts"

"You really want me to mother him?" I asked without laughing, but with a scowl.

"Cedric, see as… watching out for your friend"

"I already to that"

"Then do it more. More watching" he said and sipped his tea.

I did not want to mother Harry. I did not want to watch Harry. Harry was smart, he knew what he was doing. Of course, with Dumbledore distancing himself, it was clear Harry was second thinking everything.

"Alright" I muttered. "I'll… watch out"

"Wonderful. Now, Mr. Diggory, you should go to the Great Hall to dinner. I am sure you need to use that opportunity to talk to some people"

"I need" I confirmed and stood up. "Thank you, Professor"

"For just tea?" he asked innocently. "You're welcome, Mr. Diggory, but I must admit, I didn't prepare it"

I nodded with a smile, understanding he was implying that if anyone asked, it was only tea. I headed for the door, but when I was about to open it, I remembered something.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I see the creatures that lead the carriages. When we arrived in Hogwarts" I said and he inclined his head. "Harry and Luna Lovegood can see it too, and she said they are Thestrals. I did some research, and it is said that…"

"A person can only see Thestrals if they experienced death, saw someone die" he finished.

"We couldn't see them before. I didn't experience death this summer. Neither did Harry"

"Mr. Diggory, perhaps you are not evaluating what happened in the graveyard clearly" he said. "It had been predicted by Professor Trelawney that night that a student would die after getting the cup, and the chosen one would watch his enemy resurge"

"So I was going to die?" I asked scowling. I would die and they let me go in that maze. They knew what was going to happen and let us go?

"Professor Trelawney predicts a student is going to die every year, Mr. Diggory. And she saw all that happen in parts. She had said someone would die but it was a dangerous task and I couldn't so anything, you all were aware of the risks. We, at first, ignored the prophecy" he said with a deep frown. "It was after you and Harry decided to get the cup together that she saw someone, you, dying after getting it. And just after you got to the graveyard that she saw Voldemort resurging. Somehow, Voldemort stopped her from seeing all this happen before, when it could be stopped. So we waited, hoping you would come back safely"

"I didn't die. Harry didn't experience my death. I didn't experience anyone dying" I said. "Yet, we can see Thestrals"

"Yes, I think that is curious" he said. "Perhaps it's because you were supposed to have died, or because you almost did when Pettigrew attacked you. Harry had a unique experience related to his dead parents in the graveyard. Maybe it was because you both saw someone half-dead come back to life" he shrugged. "You both experienced death in some level. We can't be sure. Mr. Diggory, we live in a magical world. Perhaps to you, who always lived here, you see it reasonable. But if we live in a magical world, why would everything be reasonable? We basically defy nature. So, it is… natural, that some things won't have an explanation" he finished with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

After talking to Harry and Hermione after dinner, it was decided the meeting was still going to happen, everyone would need to be even more careful. Hermione had warned everyone to divide in groups of three, always with one knowing how to get to the Requirement Room, and meet there.

So the next day, after showing the way to Jenna and Thomas, we were in the Requirement Room with Harry, Dean, Angelina, Hermione, Cho, Romilda Vane, Ron, Luna, Neville and a few other students I didn't know.

"Anyone saw you?" Hermione asked immediately.

"No, Hermione, I was careful, as you asked a million times" I rolled my eyes at her but smiled.

"Right, sorry" she said smiling. "There are just a few other groups missing. They will get here soon"

I nodded and Romilda rounded Hermione and offered her hand to me.

"Hi" she said with a flirtatious smile. "I'm Romilda Vane"

"I know" I said shaking her hand. Her smile widened and I realized I really should have thought better before saying that. "You went to Yule Ball with a friend of mine"

"Oh, right" she said, yet didn't let go of my hand. "Have you heard from him?"

"Ahn, I think he got a position in Tutshill Tornados"

"That's wonderful" she said and stepped closer. "So, Cedric" she said slowly. "I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime"

"Ahn…"

She wasn't ugly, in no way. She was beautiful, with big, dark brown eyes and black curly hair. Her facial features were sharp, and only reflecting her boldness. Yet, I had no interest.

"Ahn…" I said again, trying to come up with some kind of excuse.

"Romilda!" Cho called. "Come here, I want to tell you something! You won't believe it!"

Romilda sent her a frustrated glance, and with a smile she finally let go of my hand and walked to Cho, Luna and Angelina. I sighed with relief and heard someone snickering behind me. I turned to see Fred and George, that had arrived a minute before apparently and had been watching me while leaning against the wall.

"Well, well, lady-killer Cedric Diggory doesn't even know how to refuse a lady" George said teasingly.

"And Romilda has her new target" Fred said lowly while snickering.

I turned and saw Romilda was looking at me. I turned back to Fred and George and walked to them.

"I'm glad this amuses you" I said.

"You know the most amusing part?" Fred asked.

"What?"

"Hermione seems to dislike Romilda even more now" George chuckled.

I turned and saw Hermione was talking to Ginny and Dean and sending glares at Romilda. I continued to watch her, wondering what was going on, and if the Weasleys twins were right. Hermione finally looked in my direction, and catching my eye, she blushed and looked away, continuing to talk to Ginny, now calmer. I smiled and Fred patted my shoulder.

"Careful there, Diggory" Fred said. "You don't want to mess with Granger"

"She must know all sort of wicked spells" George said.

I rolled my eyes at them and went to talk to Harry.

"What should we do once everyone is here?" Harry asked while looking at a list.

"Ahn, start teaching the basics, I guess" I shrugged. "Expelliarmus. Then Stupore after that is covered with everyone"

"We shouldn't be teaching them something more… advanced?"

"Well, if they don't know how to use those spells, we can't teach them the more advanced"

He shrugged and agreed. So once we got everyone there, we explained we would start from the beginning. Seeing we had second year students, maybe the beginning wouldn't be so bad. The room was perfect, having everything we would need. There were two steel mannequin wizards so we could practice spells, so we formed two lines. There were much more students than I had thought there would be when Hermione suggested we started this. While I watched a line, Harry was watching the other, and suddenly, Neville flew backwards. Hermione was close by, and I got to her side as I watched Harry say something to Neville and do something with his wand.

"I thought we were only using Expelliarmus" I said.

Hermione turned to me with a sad smile.

"We are. Neville isn't really good with it apparently" she said.

I chuckled and looked to see the students of my line succeeding. Romilda Vane was next and she glanced at me before turning to the practicing doll. She succeeded with the spell, the wand flying from the doll's hand, and falling into hers. She grinned as other students applauded and I nodded to her.

"Looks like she's trying to impress" Hermione murmured.

I turned to her to answer but she was already going to the other line. She passed several people and took her turn.

"Expelliarmus!" she exclaimed flicking her wand.

Not only she disarmed the doll, she made it fall back. Harry looked at her with wide eyes and a slight frown. She just went back to the end of the line. I looked at my line and saw Romilda giving the wand she had taken to another student and with a huff went to the end of the line.

"I thought this would be boring" Fred said standing by my side. "But this is fun to watch"

"Will Professor Diggory and Professor Potter keep scores on Ms. Vane and Ms. Granger, to help them in their little competitive game?" George asked on the other side of Fred.

"Shouldn't you be in line?" I asked fighting my smile.

"Cedric, we are seventh year students and grew up with older brothers" Fred said. "We know how to disarm a wizard"

"Really?" I asked crossing my arms on my chest.

"Charlie wasn't so good with it. We won a lot using only Expelliarmus" George said.

With my want under my arm, I pointed it to Fred and whispered the spell under my breath. His wand flew from his hand and I got it before it fell on the ground. They narrowed their eyes at me and I gave Fred the wand.

"Get in the line" I said smiling.

"Yes,_ Professor_" they said rolling their eyes.

* * *

A week later, after two meetings of Dumbledore's Army, Umbridge started the Inquisitorial Squad. Mostly Slytherin students, most because they liked Umbridge, some because they feared consequences in their parents' work on the Ministry. They would basically keep an eye on students for Umbridge and had the authority to drag students to her office. She also started to interrogate students about illicit activities. Some of the Army had been interrogated already, but nothing happened. I was walking out of Potions class when Jenna met me.

"Hermione wants to talk you" she said without greeting. "She's in the library"

I nodded and she continued walking, like she hadn't even looked at me. I went to the library and found Hermione in the corner, with a few books surrounding her.

"Hey" I said hesitantly.

She seemed to be avoiding me lately, so I was kind of surprised with her request to see me. She looked around and gestured for me to sit beside her. I sat down and looked at the books, most were about communication and magical devices.

"I have been thinking" she whispered. "Passing messages between students can be troublesome"

"What?" I asked confused.

"To warn people of a meeting" she explained. "We are risking too much passing messages through people"

"I agree"

"So, I have been thinking how to change that" she said and flipped through a book. "See, I remembered Crouch's Dark Mark. It is used to summon Death Eaters. So, I thought we should have something like it"

"You want us, Dumbledore's Army, Harry's friends, to have a Dark Mark?" I asked frowning. She looked at me with a frown, clearly thinking how stupid I was. "I didn't mean the Dark Mark… I mean… You want us to have a mark on our forearms?"

"Well… I did" she said and flipped through the book again. "But I thought that if Umbridge or the Squad saw, then everything would be lost" she showed me a page about money, galleons. "Look, we could make copies of galleons, and… See these numbers on the edge? They are serial numbers… But we could use some sort of spell to make those numbers turn into a date, notifying everyone of the next meeting"

"And Umbridge wouldn't know, she would think it's just galleons" I said with a smile. "Hermione, you're brilliant"

"Thanks" she murmured. "But I still don't know a spell to do that"

"We can research. Meantime, we can make the coins" I said.

"Thanks. I explained it to Harry, but he didn't have the patience to research with me. And Ron… Well, he's not very good with researches" she said with a small smile.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked.

She frowned and shook her head. She started to gather books and I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Answer me, please" I said.

"I am not avoiding you, Cedric" she said softly, her eyes in the books.

"That's not true, you know it, I know it… hell, a lot of people know it" I said. "Harry is shutting everyone out. Don't do that too, Hermione. I can't… I don't want to be shut out by you. We are friends, aren't we?"

She didn't answer.

"Aren't we?"

"Yeah" she sighed. "We are. I'm sorry, Cedric, I have a lot on my mind"

"It's alright" I said letting go of her wrist. "So, if we meet in the hallway…?"

"I won't pass by without a 'hi'" she said, her lips twitching into a smile.

"Great" I grinned. "Welcome back, Hermione"

* * *

_Dear Cedric,_

_I hope everything is well in Hogwarts. We know that Umbridge must be troublesome, but you must have patience. It's your last year after all, you shouldn't get in trouble._

_We are sorry Quidditch events were canceled, darling. We know how much it brought you happiness to play. Maybe you can get a position on Montrose Magpies after graduating. _

_This year, we'll be celebrating Christmas with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. So, send us a list of gifts you want to give, and we'll buy them for you._

_Be safe. _

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad._

"Do you think they fear someone is seeing the letters?" I asked Ron, Harry and Hermione after showing them the letter I had received that morning. "I mean, why don't they say anything else? About the Order"

"Well… I would be careful with what I inform you of, seeing Umbridge is becoming a tyrant" Hermione said.

"Yeah, my parents are doing the same, don't worry, mate" Ron said.

"Perhaps it's better this way. Ask them on Christmas" Harry shrugged.

I put the letter away and we began practicing. This time we were teaching Stupore spell, and we would do duels. Once we got everyone's attention, and I explained that it was a simple, basic spell that everyone needed to know, Harry and I stood in front of each other.

"Ready?" Ron asked and we nodded.

I smirked at Harry as he raised his wand.

"I'll take easy on you" I teased.

He just rolled his eyes at me and I chuckled with other students.

"Go, Cedric" Thomas cheered.

"Harry, kick his ass!" Hermione laughed.

I frowned at her and she just shrugged with a smile.

"Alright" Ron said with a grin. "One, two… Three!"

I flicked my wand before Harry exclaimed the spell and he was knocked back. People chuckled and applauded while I helped him up.

"Thanks for taking easy on me so I wouldn't look like a fool" Harry muttered as he stood up.

"Sorry, mate. Couldn't look like a fool" I said teasingly.

"You know how to perform an unspoken spell?" Hermione asked amazed. "That's like… awesome!"

"Thanks" I chuckled.

"You have to teach me!" she said excitedly.

"After teaching all of us" Romilda interrupted. "Congratulations, Cedric"

"Thank you" I said.

"That was incredible, maybe you could teach me too?"

"Ahn…"

"Didn't you see I was talking to him? Or you just don't have manners and don't know you shouldn't interrupt others' conversations?" Hermione said harshly.

"Okay" Luna said before Romilda answered. They were glaring at each other and Romilda's face was turning red with anger. "Hermione, come on, Harry wants to ask you something"

She took her arm and pulled her away.

"What's her problem?" Romilda snapped. "She's so jealous, without cause, you're not hers"

I scowled at her. She spoke like I was an object, a property. I walked away without answering, and started to help two second year with their spells. It was a fun meeting, considering we got to watch people sending each other flying just to practice. Neville was surprisingly good with it, sending Dean halfway across the room.

"So, next class, we are going to practice the Patronus charm" Harry announced dismissing people.

As people walked out, I noticed Hermione was putting something on a mirror with Harry. They spoke quietly, and with a kiss on her cheek, Harry left. I walked to her, and she continued looking at the pictures she had put on the mirror. As I stood behind her, I looked at all the pictures with a smile.

One of everyone of Dumbledore's Army we had taken a week before, one was Harry and I with the Triwizard Cup. But the one that caught my attention was an old picture of a group. I recognized most of them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall and my parents.

"These are James and Lillian Potter" Hermione said pointing out a couple by Sirius side. "Harry loved this picture, I truly don't know how he let me put in here"

"How did he get it?" I asked.

"Sirius gave it to him at King's Cross Station. It's the Order, fifteen years ago"

"I was two" I said. "I remember I often stayed with my grandmother. Now I know why, where my parents were"

"They are brave, Cedric, your family. Everyone in this photo was" she said with a smile.

We stayed in silence for what felt like an eternity, and then she broke it, clearing her throat softly and picking up her bag. I grabbed it from her but she pulled it back.

"Let me take this for you" I said.

"No, it's fine" she murmured pulling it from me more forcefully.

"Hermione…"

"I really must go, Cedric" she said cutting me off.

"Hermione, about earlier…"

"I have to work on the coins, and there's an assignment to finish, it's for tomorrow…"

"Stop, Hermione" I said pulling the bag away from her and she just kept her glare on my shoulder. "You promised you wouldn't shut me out"

"Cedric, I have more important things than your illusions" she snapped reaching for her bag. "You are not a needy-for-attention dog, you've got enough attention as it is. So, find someone else to idolatrize you or to be your toy. Now, give me my bag, get out of my way, and stop bothering me."

I gave her the bag and she walked away. I looked up to see a dying mistletoe that wasn't there before.

* * *

"Hey, Cedric" Harry greeted as he sat by my side on the grass.

"Harry" I greeted quietly.

"A little cold to be out here, don't you think?" he asked while rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

I conjured Bluebell flames, between us, and continued to read my book.

"Can I ask why you are here?" Harry asked.

"Was getting claustrophobic inside the castle" I said.

"You got… claustrophobic inside Hogwarts?" he asked like I was lunatic.

"What about you?" I asked. "Why are you here?"

"Well… People were bugging me. Hermione is in a bad mood and Ron…"

"Hermione is in a bad mood?" I interrupted him. "What happened?"

"I don't know" he shrugged. "She is weird"

I nodded and continued reading the book.

"Ahn, Cedric?"

"Yes?"

"Have you… felt something strange since the graveyard?" he asked.

I looked at him and he had a frown. His eyes on the castle, yet, I knew he wasn't exactly looking at it.

"Strange how?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know… Nightmares" he shrugged. "I'm being stupid"

"No" I said. "I… I have nightmares too"

"Do yours feel real? Like you were there, and you can even smell what you were dreaming of even when you wake up?"

I stared at him for a moment. I didn't think those were normal dreams.

"Harry…"

"I'm going insane, I think. I don't understand the dreams, and they feel real…"

"It's why you're being strange, isn't it? Why you're shutting everyone out?" I asked.

"Yes… They really disturb me, Cedric" he frowned. "It's because he's back I am sure. And I… I don't want another war, but we can't stop him, apparently"

"Harry, we have enough people doubting us, the truth, as it is. You can't distance yourself of those close to you, those who believe you and want to help. Keep your friends close to you, Harry, you need them, and they need you to give them some assurance. Being so affected by what is going on, is just getting things worse"

"I guess you're right" he said.

"I'm always right" I said with a smile.

"You sound so much like Hermione that it's annoying" he laughed.

I frowned and opened my book again.

"So, the meeting this Friday… Patronus?"

"That class will be all on you. I have almost no experience with it. Only a class Lupin taught two years ago, that was half theoretical" I said.

"Alright, that way we'll be even" he said getting up. I looked at him questioningly. "You will be the fool this time" he chuckled.

* * *

"The connection… exists" I told Dumbledore while standing in front of his desk.

He leaned back on his chair, clasping his hands together and frowned. I took it as a request to explain.

"Harry says he has nightmares, but they feel real, too real, and affect him" I said. "They disturb him, badly"

"Maybe you are right, Mr. Diggory" he said. "Maybe they are not just dreams. But if it was something so bad, Harry would have said so… So, for now, we'll have to hope that this is just an effect of the connection"

"Is Harry in danger?" I asked frowning.

"No, I believe not. Yet, keeping an eye on him is always good" he said. "Thank you, Mr. Diggory"

I nodded and turned to walk out of the office.

"Mr. Diggory" he called.

I stopped and looked back at him.

"You know, I've been reading some books, and experimenting some things…" he said with a small smile and I frowned at his enigmatic sentence. "Did you know the Patronus charm can be non-corporeal and corporeal? It is useful to send messages too, and that way it can be trusted since it's Dark-proof and the corporeal charm can be recognized… almost like a signature. Interesting isn't it?"

I smiled as he shrugged.

"I've read that somewhere and I needed to share it with someone. Forget it, it isn't useful to you anyway"

"It isn't, but it's alright, Professor. Thanks" I said and walked out.

* * *

I entered the Requirement Room and saw only Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna there. I put my bag down and got my wand.

"Hey, Harry!" I called.

He looked at me with a frown, and excused himself from the group. Ron and Luna looked at me, questioningly, and I only gave them a nod. Hermione was busy looking at a book's cover.

"Cedric?" Harry said as he reached me.

"Hey, I've done some research" I said, "And I found something really awesome"

"You sound like Hermione again, but go on" he said amusedly.

"Ahn… Patronus charms can be corporeal and non-corporeal" I said.

"Yes, Lupin told me that, but corporeal it's harder, so let's just teach the non-corporeal…"

"Yes, I know, but… A corporeal Patronus is almost like a signature. Each person has a different one. And we can use as means of communication"

"Means of communication?"

"They deliver messages with the caster's voice" I said. "This is great! It is Dark-proof, and secure since you know who's Patronus it is. We should try it"

"Yeah, after everyone learns the non-corporeal" he said. "Where did you get all this information?"

"The library"

"You got all this on books?" he asked frowning.

I shrugged and he let if go.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up… Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused… Think of the happiest thing you can." Harry said to everyone as people flicked their wands and incanted the spell.

I stared at my wand for a moment, trying to remember something. The first happy memory that came to my mind was the celebration after Harry and I got back from the graveyard. I concentrated on that and focused on the spell.

"Expecto Patronum" I incanted flicking my wand.

A silver-white light was produced, resembling smoke.

But a moment later, it disappeared, with the memory.

"Focus" Thomas said smiling as his spell still worked.

I frowned and tried to think of something else, anything.

"Come on, Cedric" Jenna said almost teasingly. "Aren't you capable of it?"

"Shut up" I said but smiled at her.

"Holy…" Thomas murmured.

I turned and saw he had produced a corporeal Patronum. People stopped what they were doing and watched as a silver-white, almost ghostly form of wolf floated, walked on air, looking around and then threw his head back as if it would howl, but then vanished. I looked at Thom and he had a smug smile.

"Don't think so highly of yourself" I said. "I doubt you can do it again. And keep it for longer"

"That was great, Thomas" Harry said with a smile. "You just have to focus a little more to keep it"

Thom continued to try, but only got the non-corporeal Patronus for the first few tries. When he finally did it, he stayed focused on it. As I looked around most students were able to produce only the non-corporeal Patronus, what was great already. Harry was showing some students his corporeal stag-formed Patronus, Ron, Fred and George were talking quietly in a corner while incanting the spell, and for what I caught, they were joking that Harry was trying to show-off to Cho. I found Hermione in the other side of the room, alone, with a scowl, and repeatedly incanting the spell with no success. I frowned as she groaned with another fail, and Jenna came to my side.

"Are you going to talk to her?" she asked quietly.

"She told me to stop bothering her, remember?" I answered.

"Well… I think it wouldn't be bothering if you would go there and help her"

"Jenna…"

"Just go" she said and went back to Thomas side.

I sighed and dodged students as I walked to her. I hesitantly approached and between attempts she noticed me and watched me.

"Do you mind if I try to help?" I asked.

She shook her head and I put my wand in my pocket as I got closer.

"You have to relax" I told her.

"How would anyone be relaxed while facing a dementor?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"What I mean was… You have to stop being so mad that you can't do it. If you're thinking of your failures, you can't have a truly happy thought" I shrugged.

"I really can't think of anything" she muttered with a sigh.

"You can't think of any happy memories?" I asked with a frown.

She shook her head.

"Well… Ahn, mine was the celebration we had after Harry and I came back of the third task. It wasn't exactly time to celebrate, considering what was going on, but we were happy that night, and… there were so many friendships forming" I shrugged.

She stared at me for a moment with a small smile and then turned and flicked her wand.

"Expecto Patronum" she incanted and the silver-white smoke was produced.

The light rounded her once, and as I watched with fascination, it transformed into an otter, still rounding her and then running between students. Hermione chuckled as everyone watched her Patronum running around, so fast it was hard to keep up. As it came back, she lowered her wand and it vanished.

"That was great, Hermione" Harry said happily.

"Thanks" she mumbled blushing.

Everyone kept practicing, and since Hermione seemed to have called a truce between us, I stayed close, watching as she trying to teach Ron how to do the corporeal Patronus.

"So, almost every student from sixth and seventh year did the corporeal, Diggory" Hermione said teasingly after Ron did a dog that seemed hyperactive. "What about you?"

I smiled at her, and closed my eyes for a brief moment trying to come up with something really happy. The happiest.

"Expecto Patronum" I whispered opening my eyes.

The light was brighter as a lion appeared and roared to Hermione, Ron, Thomas and Jenna. It paced around for a moment, and then shook his head, as if the mane was bothering him. He roared once more and I lowered my wand.

"Well… that was…" Fred muttered.

"Emasculating" George laughed.

Some people laughed and Hermione grinned at me.

"That was really humiliating. Remind me of never doubting or daring you again" she said.

I smiled at her and we turned to listen to what Harry had to say after this last class before Christmas break. As Hermione looked over her shoulder at me once with a smile before turning forward to listen, I smiled, thinking, _I might someday tell her that the memory was of her. _


	8. Chapter 8

With only three days before we went home for Christmas, everyone was excited, happy, almost forgetting Umbridge. Almost. I had finally found something to help Hermione with the fake galleons but was still researching if it would really work.

I had already sent the gift list to my parents, not telling them for who it was each item, and we had a trip to Hogsmeade before leaving to London, so I could buy my parents' gifts. Choosing gifts for people I never spent Christmas with, and didn't even know until last year, was tricky. For Harry I had asked my mum to get a Quidditch set, with uniform and equipment, everything with red. I think she already knew who it was for. It was kind of obvious. For the Weasleys was even trickier. I had finally decided to give Rony goalkeeper equipment, Fred and George that made invisible its contents so they could hide their inventions, and for Ginny I have given up and decided I would buy her something in Hogsmeade with Hermione's help.

Harry had agreed to show me the Marauders' map today, so I went to Hagrid's hut to meet him there. It was odd seeing the hut empty, I had grown used to seeing Hagrid around. Harry probably missed him even more considering they were close. I sat outside watching snow fall for almost an hour, getting mad at Harry for his lateness. After an hour I realized he wouldn't come, and got up to go back inside. As I walked on the bridge, going back to the castle, I saw Hermione coming running to me.

"Cedric!" she panted stopping in front of me.

I held her arm because she seemed she was about to collapse from exhaustion of running. She was breathing heavy and leaned against a wall, a hand over her heart as if it would make it slow down.

"I'm sorry" she panted and rubbed her bare arms trying to warm up.

"What is it?" I asked taking off my coat and wrapping around her, even though I would freeze.

"Thanks" she said blushing. "Ahn, sorry, Harry asked me to warn you that he couldn't come, but I lost track of time in the library. Sorry"

"Oh, it's alright" I mumbled rubbing my hands together.

"Here" she said giving back my coat.

"No, take it" I said pushing it back to her.

"It's fine" she said pushing it to me. "I have the map with me, wanna see?"

I insisted once more about the coat and she refused. So I put it on, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as we walked in direction of Hagrid's hut. The coat was open and she slipped her arm under it, around my waist, making me shudder as her freezing hand clutched the back of my shirt.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

I rubbed her shoulder and shrugged. We walked past Hagrid's hut, and to the forest behind it. We found a few logs protected from the snow by the tall trees and sat down. She slipped her arm away from me and took a folded parchment from inside the book she was carrying. She gave it to me and I frowned as I saw nothing, it was blank. She smiled took her wand and pointed to the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" she said.

Ink began to appear, forming words.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present: The Marauder's Map" I read.

"Lupin, Pettigrew, Sirius and James Potter created it when they attended Hogwarts" she explained as I carefully unfolded it.

It was a perfect map of Hogwarts, including the grounds, and showed everyone, everywhere. McGonagall was in her office with Seamus, and I could see Dumbledore pacing in his office. Umbridge was on her office as well, with a student I didn't know, and Snape.

"Wow" I said grinning. "This is amazing"

"It is. But I still think Harry should give this to Dumbledore, Sirius or Lupin" she said frowning.

"Why would he? This is really helpful"

"Yes, but as Lupin once told Harry, in the wrong hands can lead someone to him"

"I guess you are right on that aspect. But if he's careful and keep it close to him, then it will be more than fine" I said and flicked my wand, using the Bluebell flames spell to keep us warm. "And the Requirement Room doesn't appear?" I asked checking the seventh floor corridor hallway on the map. There was nothing.

"No. Not even when we are using it" she said.

"That's good…" I said folding it back but Hermione stopped me.

"Mischief managed" she said pointing her wand to the map and it disappeared. It was just a blank parchment again. "This way no one sees it. Snape tried to make it reveal its secrets, and just a message appeared insulting him, apparently"

"Why the nicknames?" I asked.

"Moony…"

"Lupin's nickname is obvious, Hermione" I chuckled.

"Alright. Harry told us what Sirius and Lupin told him… Sirius, Lupin, James and Pettigrew were very close when they were in Hogwarts and even after it. Sometime over their time here, they discovered Lupin's secret. So, they became animagi to keep Lupin company during full moon, and assure he would be fine. Sirius transforms into a dog, and James Potter transformed into a stag. Pettigrew into a rat, not useful at all, when they needed to control Lupin… Anyway… So, their nicknames come from that. The Marauders was the name of their little group" she shrugged.

"You mean, Professor Lupin, ex-prisoner Sirius Black, James Potter and Death Eater Pettigrew were just like Fred and George in school? Messers?" I asked amused. "Never would have thought…"

"Yeah, it is a little funny" Hermione said with a small smile.

"What is wrong?" I asked seeing her sadness and fear.

"Nothing" she smiled, a little too forced. I frowned at her and grabbed her hand as she moved to get up.

"You can tell me" I said.

Her eyes filled with tears and I got alarmed. Hermione hated to cry, to seem weak. It was very serious.

"Mr. Weasley was attacked by a snake in the Ministry" she said.

"What? When?" I asked alarmed.

"Tonight" she said. "Ron and his siblings were sent home. He is in the hospital"

"Harry?" I asked concerned. That was why he didn't meet me.

"He saw"

"What?"

"He had a dream… Not really a dream, I guess… He saw everything, he saw Mr. Weasley being attacked. Dumbledore got help immediately"

The connection.

"Dumbledore told Snape to help Harry. His mind is connected to Voldemort's; He spent the rest of the night in Snape's office, learning how to stop the connection, to block his mind. He is frustrated. Snape is harsh on him, and he isn't successful…"

I smiled sadly at her and reached to wipe her tears. She pulled away and frowned.

"Why aren't you surprised? Worried?" she asked harshly.

I sighed and decided that since they all knew about the connection, I could tell her.

"Dumbledore feared that… He told me a few weeks ago, asking me to keep an eye on Harry" I said.

"You knew!" she accused standing up. "You knew and didn't tell me! You didn't tell Harry! Do you have any idea how freaked out he was last night?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, Dumbledore…" I stood up and stepped forward but she pushed me away.

"You're Dumbledore's spy! What did you tell him?" she asked angrily. "Why is he distancing himself from us? What do you know?"

"Hermione…" I sighed. "I don't know anything else" I lied. "He just asked me to keep an eye on Harry, and when I insisted on asking why, he told me about a possible connection. I was only trying to help Harry"

"You should have told Harry" she snapped, wiping her tears away.

"If Dumbledore didn't tell him, there's a reason. Harry couldn't be aware of a connection if truly existed. It could trigger something…"

"You should have told me!"

I stayed silent as she paced around and took deep breaths trying to calm down. After a few minutes she dropped on the log we were before, and sighed, wiping the last tears away. I hesitantly sat beside her and grabbed her hand. She didn't look at me even when I squeezed her hand.

"Hermione, I am sorry I didn't tell you… Dumbledore asked to keep it a secret. I trust Dumbledore is doing his best for Harry. If he asked for secrecy, there was a reason. If I truly thought it would be better for you to know, I would have said something" I said softly.

"Do you know why he isn't talking to any of us?" she asked quietly.

When I didn't answer, she turned her head and stared at me. I continued silently, and she nodded, understanding I couldn't say anything.

"Is this it?" she asked quietly. "Are you hiding something else?"

"Well, if I was I couldn't tell you" I said with a small smile. She frowned at me and I lost my smile, realizing it wasn't time to be playful. "No, this is it. I am not hiding anything… Well, there is your Christmas gift"

"You got me a gift?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yes, you will spend Christmas with us as the headquarters, won't you?"

"Yes"

"Well, I'm getting everyone presents. Actually, I wanted to ask you… Do you think you can help me find Ginny something in Hogsmeade?"

"Only if you help me carry everything I'll buy" she smiled.

"Deal" I grinned.

"And help me get something for your parents"

"You really don't have to" I assured.

"I want to"

"Well, then you'll have to help me get something for your parents. I don't know anything about muggle Christmas"

"You really don't have to" she said. "They aren't even here for Christmas. They are in Scotland visiting my grandaunt. Must be for the best anyway… I really don't want them around for awhile. Maybe I can convince them on going on that trip to Australia they wanted to go…"

"You are worried because they are muggles, aren't you?"

"Yes… And considering I'm connected to Harry the chance they are attacked…" she shuddered. "I'm always here. I can't protect them, even if I was there, I'm not seventeen…"

"Mione, we'll find a way to protect them. Right now, I think we should worry more about your safety" I said squeezing her hand.

She smiled and looked up at the sky. She stood up and tugged on my hand.

"Come on, it's getting dark. We should go back" she said and pointed her wand to the flames. "Finite Incantatem"

The flames disappeared and we walked back to the castle the same way we came, my arm around her shoulders and her arm around my waist.

"You know, Harry kissed Cho on the last meeting after everyone left" she said.

"Really?"

"Yes, the room created a mistletoe and everything" she giggled. "Ron laughed at how we gossiped about it like girls later that night"

"Well, that's great for Harry and Cho. Finally they stopped playing around the obvious" I said.

"That was so romantically put" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Romilda will be dazzled by your romantic vocabulary"

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well, I can be romantic, it's just that Cho and Harry were really slow" I said.

"He was waiting for her" she defended him.

"She was waiting for him" I retorted.

"Well, Harry really couldn't do anything since you and Cho were together" she said. "By the way, doesn't it bother you?"

"No" I laughed. "I told Harry in the beginning of the summer. Cho and I are just friends. I did like her, and invited her to Yule Ball, but after that night, I realized she really wasn't much into it, and she often looked at Harry…"

"So, you were never dating?" she asked.

"No. Our only date was the ball"

"And Romilda? The only thing stopping her from jumping your bones in front of everyone it's Cho. She thinks Cho is upset by your breakup…"

"Well, she would have to rape me" I said.

We laughed and I pulled her to a corner of the courtyard where we could sit.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" she asked catching her breath from our laughter fit.

"Do you still talk to Krum? He seemed really… what's the word you used? Dazzled!" I chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Hermione Granger dazzled tough, feared, famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum!"

"We did exchange a couple letters after he left, but it's been a long time" she said. "With Viktor… It was just physical"

"Really?" I asked smirking.

She laughed and pushed me away. I ruffled her hair, laughing with her, because her laughter was contagious.

"I mean… It wasn't really emotional" she said blushing.

"Well, Skeeter would love to write about that, how Harry left you for Cho…"

"And how devastated you were because of Cho" she laughed.

"And how we found comfort on each other after the betrayals of our sweethearts" I said dramatically. "And that was how you managed to get all the hearts of the Triwizard champions"

"Did I steal your heart, Diggory?" she asked dramatically while giggling.

"Completely, Hermione, it's yours" I said.

We laughed for a few minutes until her eyes had tears and we were clutching our stomachs. She leaned against my shoulder as our laughter died, and I watched as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Do you want to grab a butterbeer when we go to Hogsmeade?" I blurted and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hm?"

"A butterbeer. We could go get a butterbeer while we are in Hogsmeade…"

"Yeah, great" she smiled.

I grinned happily.

"I'll tell Harry. He really needs some butterbeer… Maybe Cho could join us too…" she frowned while trailing off.

_Well, I wasn't really suggesting we go on a group_, I thought bitterly while my grin faltered.

"What?" she asked seeing my grin falter. She frowned. "You don't feel uncomfortable around Harry and Cho, do you…?"

"No, it's not that" I said frowning.

"Oh, Thomas and Jenna could go too! They are so nice, I like them" she said.

"Ahn…"

"What?"

"I really… Ahn… I…" she arched an eyebrow expectantly. "Ahn, I really… I didn't mean…"

"Just say it already, Diggory" she chuckled.

"I had meant us both. Only the two of us"

"Oh"

She had stopped chuckling. Her smile faltered, and died. Her expression blank as red crept up her neck and flamed her face until she was as red as an apple.

She was cute. I smiled at her, and she got even redder, turning her eyes away.

"Ahn, alright… Yeah" she mumbled nervously.

"Great…"

She got up and practically ran away before I could say anything else. I smiled at her disappearing form, and wondered how she would act next time we were together.

* * *

I waited by the grand staircase while students passed by, talking excitedly and carrying their bags. Finally, she showed up, talking to Harry and Cho as they all walked down the stairs.

"Cedric, hi!" Cho greeted when she saw me.

"Hey" I said as Hermione got red on the face again. "Harry, how are you?"

"Good" he mumbled.

I decided to leave the subject alone, and got to Hermione's side. I took her bag from her, against her protests.

"We agreed you would carry what I bought in Hogsmeade" she said.

"Really, it's nothing" I said fixing the strap on my shoulder and grabbed her hand. "Excited for Christmas break?"

She blushed even more, and I smiled as we walked out of the castle. Cho looked at us over her shoulder a couple times before starting a conversation with Harry as they walked ahead of us.

"Yes… I'm anxious to see Mr. Weasley, I hope he is better" she said quietly.

"Yeah. I hope too. I also hope mum got your gift..." I said.

"What about Thomas and Jenna? What did you get them?" she asked.

"For Jenna I got a snowball enchanted to show her and Thomas dancing in the Yule Ball" I said. "And for Thomas I got a book"

"He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who loves to read" she said frowning.

"He isn't. It's a tradition. Give things the other would never use. Last year he gave me a pink shirt. I wore to get the train back to Hogwarts after Christmas, under a coat, and changed into my robes as soon as the train started moving"

"What did you give him?" she giggled.

"A purple and pink plaid pants" I grinned. "He looked lovely!"

We laughed as we got in the carriage, with Harry and Cho watching us.

"So, this year a book. What do you think you'll get?" Hermione asked.

"Since I'm dying to play Quidditch and Umbridge cut it off, he will probably try to torture me with equipment"

"We could play during the break" Harry suggested.

"Yes, I'm sure Fred, George and Ron want to too" I said smiling. "Maybe Ginny could join. She would be my chaser. She is really fast"

"Ginny is a good player?" Cho asked surprised. "Why isn't she on the team?"

"I don't know. Never knew she played" Harry shrugged.

Hermione changed the subject asking what Cho had planned for the break and what they had gotten for common friends. I noticed Harry wasn't in the mood to talk, and was distracted. Hermione must have noticed too, because she would glance at him often, and frown a little before going back to her conversation with Cho.

"So, I've got everyone's gift" Hermione said happily as we exited the last shop she wanted to visit in Hogsmeade. "And I'll wrap everything on the train, with your help"

"Well, I will be glad to help, but what about my gift?" I asked smiling as I took bags from her.

"Your gift?" she asked with a fake frown as a smile tugged on her lips. "Diggory, why would I buy you a gift?"

"Oh, I don't know, because I'm a good friend, who does research with you, helps you with your assignments and carries stuff for you?" I asked grinning as I took her hand again.

"I don't think that's a good enough reason" she said with a smile.

"Because I'll buy you a butterbeer?"

"I'm still suspicious of that. Do you want to get me drunk, Diggory?"

"Completely, falling-on-your-ass drunk" I said nodding with a smile.

"Oh! What for?" she asked in mocking shock.

"Just to take advantage of you" I whispered in her ear.

I kissed her red cheek and walked faster, peering inside the bags I was carrying.

"Cedric!" she called out running after me and the bags laughing. "Don't! Not fair! Stop looking at what I've got!"

"I have to make sure my gift is good enough" I said taking the bags from her reach.

"No, please!" she said.

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the Three Broomsticks. A few students were there already. The bar was more popular between Hogwarts' male students because of Madam Rosmerta. She loved their attention, mostly because they brought money to the business. Although many had tried to flirt with her, no one had succeeded. Hermione and I got lucky; we found a table in the corner by the window. After she sat down, I went to the bar and after a quick greeting, I asked Madam Rosmerta for two butterbeers.

"Do you come here very often?" Hermione asked as I sat down by her side.

"Not really" I shrugged.

"You seemed to know Madam Rosmerta" she pointed out.

"Well, I've been in Hogwarts for seven years. I did come here a few times, and when I was on my fourth year I was insane to get her attention" I laughed.

"Really?" she asked amused.

"There you go, two warm butterbeers. Anything else, dear?" Madam Rosmerta asked as she set down the mugs.

"No, thank you, Madam Rosmerta" I said smiling.

"You're welcome, darling" she said squeezing my shoulder and went back to the bar.

"Seems like you succeeded, Diggory" Hermione said amusedly.

"No… That's just my tradition of leaving extra tip, especially on Christmas" I grinned.

"That's nice of you" she said smiling.

"So, are you going to drink or not? I need to get you drunk quickly so I take advantage of you sooner" I said jokingly.

"You know, Romilda wouldn't require any drinks" she said reaching for her mug.

"And wouldn't require any brains too" I rolled my eyes.

She laughed and slapped my arm.

"That was mean"

"Am I lying, Hermione?" I asked with a grin. "What? Are you her best friend now? Defending her?"

"No, I don't like her" she said frowning. "She is nymphomaniac"

"You almost got in a fight with her" I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Well, she interrupted our conversation" she said getting flustered. "That was very rude of her"

"Hm"

She took a sip of her butterbeer, and her cheeks grew a little redder with the warmth of the beverage. When she lowered her mug, I chuckled. She had a small butterbeer mustache.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a butterbeer mustache"

She blushed and tried to lick it away. I laughed even more as she spread it more and got frustrated.

"Let me" I said.

I wiped away the beverage from above her lip. She was that beautiful shade of dark red on the cheeks now, and it was so cute. Just to get her more flustered, I leaned in and after stopping for a moment, an inch away from her, waiting for some protest, and didn't get any, I pecked the corner of her lips, erasing all evidence of a mustache. When I leaned back reaching for my mug, she had her eyes wide, her cheeks red, and her lips parted in shock.

"So, what you got me for Christmas?" I asked smiling.

We talked about Christmas and she asked me what I was planning to do after I ended school. I told her I always wanted to be an Auror and probably would.

"I just worry" I shrugged and then grinned at her. "I mean, what will you do without me around to save the day?"

"We will be more than fine" she said rolling her eyes. "We're Gryffindors. We save the day. Not Hufflepuffs" she grinned smugly.

"Hey" I protested chuckling.

"Oh, come on, Cedric" she said teasingly. "What is Hufflepuff proud off in recent history? Gryffindors, us, revealed enemies between the staff and secured the Philosopher's Stone on our first year. Killed a basilisk and destroyed Tom Riddle's diary on our second year. Discovered the truth, the innocence of a prisoner of Azkaban, faced werewolves and dementors on our third year. And a _Gryffindor student_ helped you get that stupid cup for Hogwarts. See? We are awesome. You are boring" she grinned.

"I am boring?" I asked narrowing my eyes and she giggled while nodding. "Oh, yeah, I can be boring with Romilda Vane"

She scowled and I grinned triumphantly.

"Get her a butterbeer then" she said with her lips twitching.

She took another sip of her mug and got another mustache. She grinned at me, and I knew she had done it on purpose.

"No. I don't want to clean her mustaches like this" I whispered.

I leaned in and touched my lips with hers. Meeting no resistance, I cupped her face gently, and moved my lips against hers. She grabbed me by the jacket, and pulled me closer. When I almost fell from my chair, I pulled back smiling, and kept my face an inch from hers, and pulled my chair closer to hers. She smiled shyly and I gave her a peck. She grabbed me by the jacket and pulled me closer again, and as I grinned, happy I could kiss her again, there was an idiot to torment me.

"Oi! Cedric! Hermione!" I heard Thomas call.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fancy seeing you here" Thomas said happily as he sat down across from Hermione.

Hermione had taken her hands away from me, and kept her eyes on the mug as her cheeks burned. I narrowed my eyes at Thomas, who just smiled innocently.

"Hey" Jenna said quietly while sitting down across from me. "Sorry, I asked him not to interrupt"

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked with a grin. "I just wanted to join our friends"

Madam Rosmerta walked to our table and set down two mugs in front of our friends. I asked her for another butterbeer, and Thomas told her it was all on my tab. I agreed and glared at him.

"This is your stupid Christmas gift, isn't it?" I asked.

"Merry Christmas" he grinned. "But no, I have another gift, wrapped up and everything"

"You son of…"

"So!" Hermione cut me off and Thomas laughed. "Did you two get everything for Christmas?"

"Yes" Jenna said and grinned. "Cedric said you two would spend Christmas together, so I'll send your gift with his"

"Thank you, Jenna" Hermione said.

"So, what were you talking about before we got here?" Thomas asked mischievously.

"Gryffindor" Hermione said blushing. "I was telling Cedric that Gryffindor is the best"

Thomas snorted and Jenna rolled her eyes. We all started talking about what house was the best, and every time Hermione looked at me, she blushed. I would glare at Thomas, because all I wanted was to kiss her.

Soon, we had to leave, and Jenna stood up tugging on Thomas' arm.

"Come on, Thomas, there is a mistletoe right outside" she said.

"Yeah, seems like Christmas time is wonderful for some snogging" Thomas said teasingly and winked at us before getting up and following Jenna out.

"That was embarrassing" Hermione said quietly and gave me a small smile.

"Sorry about him. He just enjoys making my life hell" I said shrugging.

"Come on, we should get going" she said standing up.

I got the bags before she could, left one galleon to pay for the drinks and as tip. Hermione didn't seem to mind as I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to me. As we walked out, and Hermione turned, ready to follow students to the express, I saw the mistletoe Jenna talked about, and pulled Hermione in its direction.

"What?" Hermione asked.

As soon as we were under it, I kissed her. She smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck, standing on her tiptoes to do it. With just one arm wrapped around her, I pressed her body against mine, and pushed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. I felt like I was in heaven. She tasted of butterbeer and something… fresh, minty. As our tongues dances together, she snaked her fingers into my hair and scratched my scalp. Then she pulled back and laughed.

"Did you just purr?" she asked laughing.

"I did not" I said, although I might have.

"If I scratch your belly will your leg bounce?" she asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Granger" I said smiling. "It's not my fault your kiss is really good and I let out a really manly groan"

She blushed, but arched an eyebrow.

"Manly groan?" she asked and rolled her eyes. "Crookshanks is manlier in his purr"

I narrowed my eyes at her and she giggled.

"Take back" I said.

"No, it's true" she giggled.

I kissed her hard and she moaned in my mouth, driving me insane. I kissed her jaw and down her neck, pulling the neckline of her shirt away.

"Take back" I whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe gently.

"Cedric" she breathed, tugging on my hair.

"Hm?" was my answer as I nibbled on her neck.

"I take back!" she gasped.

I pulled back with a triumphant grin and she narrowed her eyes at me. She was flustered again. Her cheeks red, her breathing still not even, and her lips parted. I took advantage of it, and kissed her once more. I could not get enough of her. When I pulled back she smiled shyly and I pulled a strand of hair away from her face.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded, and let me hold her hand as we walked to the station.

"Do you think we can find an empty compartment so I can wrap the gifts before getting to London?" Hermione asked as we boarded the train.

I shrugged as we walked down the small corridor searching for an empty compartment. Finally we found one, and after entering it, I locked the door and lowered the blind in the glass of the door. Hermione started spreading gifts on the bench, and one called my attention. It was already wrapped, Hermione tried to hide it under the other gifts. It was mine. She started getting wrapping paper and tape, and I sat down watching it with amusement.

"What?" she asked as she tried to cut the tape with her teeth, apparently she had forgotten scissors.

"You know, a spell can wrap everything in a moment" I said smiling, as I took the last gifts I had gotten.

"Well, I'm underage…"

She trailed off as I grinned at her and flicked my wand, my gifts were wrapped in a minute.

"You're past seventeen!" she said rolling her eyes at herself.

"So, do you need some help?"

She nodded and sat by my side. As her gifts got wrapped, she kissed my cheek and leaned against my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her and we talked about what were her family traditions for the holidays as the train started moving. I used an Undetectable Extension charm on her bag, and that way she could put all the gifts there.

"That's amazing! So useful! How did I not think of it sooner!" she said happily as she put all gifts in her bag.

"Because your boyfriend is smarter" I teased.

She froze for a moment, a gift still on her hand, and then continued. I could feel her blush although I couldn't see. I was thankful she didn't say anything about it. It was just something that slipped. It was still our first date… Kind of. There was a knock on the door and Hermione finished putting everything away.

"Cedric? Hermione?" Harry asked through the door.

Hermione got up, unlocked the door and he looked at us with a small frown.

"We were looking for you. Do you mind sharing?" he asked.

"Sure" Hermione said stepping back.

Harry came in with Cho, and they sat across from us. It was uncomfortable for a moment, as Harry and Cho stared at us curiously and we stared back. I smiled at Harry after a few minutes and with a glance at Cho, who he was holding hands with, I decided to say something.

"So, Christmas this year is good, hm?" I asked. "Mistletoes and everything"

Hermione discreetly elbowed me in the ribs for the teasing, and Cho blushed, but smiled at me.

"I could say the same" Harry said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

My smile fell as Hermione's hand squeezed mine. Harry didn't like me and Hermione together.

"So, Harry said you'll be spending Christmas together with the Weasleys" Cho said trying to change the subject. "What happened to Ron, Ginny, and the twins? I haven't seen them in the last few days"

Hermione and I looked at Harry for a moment, before I came up with an answer.

"Something about visiting an aunt before Christmas" I said.

"Yes. They went home earlier to visit their aunt so they could be at home for the holidays" Hermione said.

"Oh, that's nice" Cho said.

We fell into silence again, and as Hermione and Harry got into a staring contest, Cho and I just watched with concern. Apparently, Hermione won, because Harry finally looked away, his eyes fixed on the passing landscape. Hermione squeezed my hand again, giving me a weak smile, before resting her head on my shoulder and I slipped my hand out of hers, to wrap my arm around her. Cho finally started a conversation with Harry, talking quietly, I could barely hear. My attention was on Hermione as she read a book, one hand resting on my thigh.

When we were nearing London, Cho had to leave to say goodbye to her friends before arriving in London. The three of us stayed in the compartment, and Harry was kind of ignoring us. Seeing it wasn't an issue we could discuss, not me and him anyway, I decided to leave for a moment. Hermione thanked me and I left the compartment. I met Cho on the corridor talking to a friend and when she saw me she said goodbye to the girl and walked to me.

"Hey" I said.

"You left them alone?" she asked frowning.

"Yes, I think they need to talk. Harry was really strange…"

"Of course he was strange" she said. "The girl, who has followed him around for years, suddenly, after we get together, decides to go after my… 'ex'"

I frowned at her.

"Hermione wasn't following him around for years as you mean. She was his friend. And she didn't come after me, Cho. I asked her out"

"Right. And she finally gives you attention, right after Harry and I kissed. It's not coincidence"

"Cho, Hermione was never anything but a friend to Harry. It's just coincidence. I invited her out after you and Harry kissed in the Room of Requirement"

"Cedric, that girl doesn't like me. She is after you just to piss me off. She is revenging that I got Harry and she didn't, she's using you to get a rise of me. She won't. I don't care if she dislikes me. And I believe Harry doesn't care either" she said.

I knew I couldn't deny that Hermione didn't like Cho. It was not that she hated Cho. I thought it was just because of her loyalty to Ginny, who liked Harry, who was with Cho.

I knew Hermione wasn't using me. She wasn't like that. I knew the truth. And although I should fight Cho, and try to make her see she was wrong about Hermione, I didn't. My patience with her was running short as she attacked Hermione behind her back.

"Whatever, Cho. Have nice holidays" I said.

I turned my back on her and walked away. I found the compartment my Hufflepuff friends were in, and said goodbye to them. As the train slowed down, reaching King's Cross, I went back to the compartment I left Hermione and Harry in. I knocked before opening the door, and found both of them with frowns, and not looking at each other. I guessed they didn't agree in whatever they talked. I helped Hermione with her bags, and got mine. Harry got out of the compartment before us, and I turned back to Hermione.

"And I was thinking I only needed your parent's approval" I said smiling.

"He likes you Cedric. Don't worry. He'll come around…" she shrugged with a sad frown on her face.

I closed the door of the compartment.

"Let's wait until everyone gets out?" I asked.

She smiled at me, and got on her tiptoes to kiss me. I let go of the bags and sat down, pulling her to my lap, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands playing with my hair. As she tried to deepen the kiss, I could not help but remember we would soon be sleeping under the same roof, feet away from each other. I gripped her waist tightly, and pushed her down on the bench, hovering over her. As I kissed down her neck, and my hands played with the hem of her shirt, her hands slipped from my hair and went to my shoulders.

"Cedric" she said shakily.

I felt her pushing my away, and I obliged. As I pulled away and saw how shy she was, how awkward, fearful even, I realized I was scaring her, pushing her limits. I was eighteen, finishing schools. I had dated girls before. Hermione was fifteen, on her fifth year, and from what I understood, her only experience with boys was Viktor Krum, and it wasn't much.

"I'm sorry" I said sitting up.

"No" she said shakily. "I-I am sorry. I just… I…"

I gave her a peck and took her hand, silently telling her she didn't have to explain. I grabbed our stuff again, and we walked out of the compartment. Only a few students were still on the train, and we easily got out.

"Cedric! Cedric, dear!" I heard my mum call in the middle of the crowd of parents and students

I found her and dad, and started to walk to them, but Hermione stopped and pulled her hand away from mine.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"I have to go with Mrs. Weasley" she said frowning and took her bags. "I'll see you later"

I saw Mrs. Weasley with Harry and Ron, looking around for her. Harry had seen her already, and was staring at me as Hermione took her things from me and walked to them.

It was no wonder he didn't like me. He probably thought I was only trying to steal her virtue.

I turned and continued walking to my parents. My mother greeted me with a tight hug and kisses on both cheeks, while dad only patted my back. We apparated home, and once we were inside our house, mum explained they needed to keep appearances and so we had to pass by our house and join the other only later. She gave me everything she had bought for me to give on Christmas, and spoiled me with her delicious chocolate cookies. I stayed in my room all afternoon, trying to stop myself from going to the Burrow and see Hermione.

This was complicated.

While I really liked Hermione, and respected her, she was my friend. Just that. Of course, I enjoyed her company, and kissing her, but… that was just it. I should have thought better before asking her out. I should have realized that even without trying anything, I had gone too deep into it. She was Harry's best friend. We all were friends. I was their ally, the only one who could support Harry's word since I was in the graveyard. We were connected by the Order and by the Army. When I broke up with Hermione, everything would be tense, and friendships would be damaged.

_But I didn't have to break up with…_

No. I liked her. But it was just that.

God, I was a jackass. Dragging Hermione, young and innocent into a relationship that wasn't a relationship… What if she thought that I loved her? I just liked her.

_Maybe I could fall…_

But I shouldn't be keeping her in a relationship based on 'maybes' and 'what ifs'. She didn't deserve that.

So, why I hated the thought of ending what we had?

I greeted Mrs. Weasley and followed her and mum to the kitchen.

"I'll take care of the dessert then" mum was saying.

Dad had already escaped. Mum always asked his help in the kitchen if he was around and then he would destroy something, and mum would blame him and would send him away. It would be better if he just stayed away from my mum and the kitchen.

"How is Mr. Weasley?" I asked.

Mrs. Weasley gave me a small smile, and continued chopping vegetables. She had placed a charm on a knife that was doing the same, and a bowl was already full of vegetables.

"He is better, thank you for asking, dear. He will be home in time for dinner" she said.

_Feast_, I corrected in my mind while eyeing all food.

"The boys are outside playing" she continued. "You should go…"

"In this cold?" mum asked.

"I told them not to, but Fred and George started to destroy the house, so I just let them do whatever they wanted. I placed a warming charm on them…" Mr. Weasley said. "I feared Sirius would throw them out if they destroyed anything else"

"_Else_?" I asked amused.

"Oh, they made two paintings fall from the walls, Sirius' grandparents" she told. "The woman started screaming in horror and the man started screaming for Sirius to get Hermione out… Sirius threw them in the basement"

"Is Hermione alright?" I asked frowning.

"Yes… She says she is"

"It must not be easy to be a muggle-born when so many still have those stupid ideas. That girl is wonderful, much better than many pure bloods I know" mum said sadly.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Ginny joined the boys outside too, so I think Hermione is there with them" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll keep her company" I said turning to leave.

Mum and Mrs. Weasley turned to give me surprised looks, but didn't say anything. I walked to the backyard and saw that everyone was on brooms, tossing a quaffle around. Ginny was angry because only Harry passed her the ball, while her brothers ignored her. I looked around and found the two chairs on the back porch, but both had no one.

"Hey, Cedric!" Fred greeted happily. "Get a broom and join us, mate!"

I looked at them. Harry was still tossing the ball between Ginny and Ron, clearly ignoring me. Ginny looked at me and then back at Harry with a frown. She noticed his behavior. Good, I wasn't being paranoid.

"Actually, I need to talk to Hermione. Do you know where she is?" I said.

Fred and Georfge looked at each other, and then back at me with eyebrows arched questioningly. Ron frowned at me, and Harry scowled. Thankfully, Ginny seemed to have nothing against me, and smiled.

"She is in our room, she was reading" she said.

"Thanks, Ginny" I said.

I got in the house and ran upstairs. Kreacher, the house elf was cleaning the glass of a frame, and bowed his head to me.

"Kreacher… Merry Christmas" I said.

The elf looked at me with a scowl, but soon it faded away and his eyes got a little wide.

"Thank you, Mr. Diggory. Kreacher wishes you a merry holiday" he said bowing his head again.

"Thanks"

I passed him and walked down the hallway until the room Hermione and Ginny had used before. I knocked and when she softly told me to come in, I poked my head in.

"Hey" I said.

Her head snapped up from the book she was reading and her eyes got wide. As she smiled, her cheeks burned red, and she nervously pulled the hair out of her face.

"Hi" she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked coming in and closing the door.

"Yeah, why would I…"

"Mrs. Weasley told me about Sirius ancestors screaming at you"

"Oh" her cheeks reddened even more. "That. It was fine, embarrassing but fine…"

"Are you sure?" I asked as I approached her bed. Her eyes were downcast, and her hands fidgeting.

"Yeah, Cedric, I'm kind of used to it… I do study in the same school as many Slytherins that say awful things to me… And Kreacher had made it pretty clear that a muggleborn wouldn't be welcomed by the family…"

"Hermione, he's a house elf. You should demand some respect, or at least Sirius should" I said scowling as I sat down in front of her crossed legs.

"He's not _my_ elf, Cedric. And _no one_ should have to change their mind, or bow down to someone's demand, even if what they do is wrong. Elf or not" she said frowning.

"Sorry. I forgot you have strong defensive thoughts considering house elves" I said smiling a little. The girl was amazing. She was insulted by an elf, and yet, she defended him.

"How did you…"

"Jenna told me about the speech you gave last year and something about spew…"

"S.P.E.W" she corrected with a smile.

"I find it amazing that you're so kind, and good…"

She smiled shyly and leaned in to kiss me. I hesitated, but as soon as her lips touched mine, I forgot all my thoughts about how I shouldn't have started anything with her. As her fingernails scratched my scalp gently and then her fingers curled around my hair, tugging on it, my hands went to her waist. She got to her knees, the book falling from her lap to the ground with a thump and she looked at me shyly as she pulled the hair behind her shoulders and hesitantly sat on my lap. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she kept her hands around my neck.

"So, why are you here, instead of with people?" I asked her.

"I wanted to finish this book today…" she said bending to get the book. She showed me she was in the last pages, and I smiled.

Holding her close, I scooted back on the bed, until I had my back against the headboard, and my legs stretched. Hermione moved out of my lap, although I tried to stop her, and settled by my side, her back against my body. She smiled happily as I wrapped an arm around her, and she picked up the book to finish it. As she read the book, I watched her. She seemed to get lost into the book, because at first she would glance at me, but after a couple of minutes her eyes were locked on the book. My eyes drifted and settled on the bracelet she was wearing. It was squared, of gold and had pearls. With two lions in each side, with a small links on their mouths. In one there was a red heart crystal attached.

"This is nice" I said quietly tracing a finger over the lions.

"Thanks. My parents sent to me today… I loved it. They explained the lions were for Gryffindor, and the heart for their love for me" she smiled at me. "I think I'll get their initials, Harry's, Ron's and other friends…" she shrugged.

I wanted to ask if there would be a C initial on the bracelet, but kept my mouth shut. It was her bracelet, she put whatever she wanted.

She finished the book in less than an hour, and after setting it on the side table, she turned a little, wrapping an arm around my waist. She looked up at me with a shy smile, and I just knew she wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"What's in your head?" I asked tapping her forehead gently.

"Brain matter" she said grinning and I rolled my eyes at her. "Skull…"

"Yeah, got it, smartass. You don't wanna share" I said.

"I do" she said and bit her lip.

"Then do it" I said and pulled her lip from her teeth with mine.

I sucked on the soft flesh, and she crashed her lips with mine in a passionate kiss. I wrapped both arms around her as she rolled on top of me. She was supporting her weight with her arms, but as she pulled away to breathe, I kissed her neck, and tugged on her arms. She gently lowered herself, as if she would crush me. She was light, and her body molded perfectly with mine even though I was bigger than her. My hands settled on the small of her back, my fingers trailing the waistband of her jeans slowly, and she had fisted my shirt in her hands.

It was so easy to get lost while kissing, that it wasn't until much later that I realized she had never told me what she had been thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

After the Christmas feast that mum and Mrs. Weasley had done, we all moved to the living room to exchange gifts. I sat beside Hermione on the floor, with Ginny by her side and Fred by mine. The room was filled with laughter – mostly caused by Fred and George's gifts – the smell of hot chocolate, warmth from the fireplace, and just… happiness. I had always spent Christmas with my parents only, and I found this way much better. It was much funnier and interesting to watch people smiling, talking, laughing and trying gifts.

Although Sirius had stood in the corner in the beginning, soon Mrs. Weasley dragged him to the group, wrapping the scarf she made for him around his neck. He smiled while thanking her, and I noticed Harry grinned at the scene. My parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius decided to let us, the younger, have fun, and they sat in the dining room talking while enjoying a little more of dessert and coffee.

I had just given Ginny her gift, waving off her apologies about not getting me something. She opened the box and gasped at the bracelet. After going insane trying to think of something to give her, Hermione had suggested that I just gave something simple, traditional, foul-proof. It was a simple bracelet, with several charms on it. We – Hermione helping me – had gotten initials charms for every member of her family, and for her.

"You can add more charms, how many you want… I just stayed with the basic, family…"

"I loved it! Thanks, Cedric, it's lovely" Ginny said smiling at me.

"It is… I will do the same with the bracelet my parents gave me, add initials" Hermione said, looking at the bracelet as if it was the first time she had seen it.

"Oh, I'll get an H for you, Hermione" Ginny said as Hermione helped her put the bracelet. "And a C for Cedric, thanks, again"

"It was nothing" I shrugged.

"Will you double the H?" George asked distractedly.

"What for?" Ginny asked still engrossed in the bracelet.

"Harry" Fred said, clearly fighting a smile.

Harry gave them a frown, clearly uncomfortable about his name coming into the subject.

"Yeah" Ginny shrugged. "I think so. The G is doubled too"

Her twin brothers shot her a confused look while Ron tried to get Harry's attention. I looked at Ginny, but she was talking to Hermione about the bracelet her parents had sent to her. Well, that was new. Ginny not giving Harry much attention? Not blushing as her brothers tried to tease her? Not embarrassed? What happened?

I got Hermione's gift and extended to her. She smiled at me, blushing lightly, and thanked me, before starting to unwrap it. She grinned as she saw the back cover of the book. She turned it and then opened it. It was an exemplar of The Greatest Witches of All Times written by Angelique Winters, and I had seen Hermione looking at it when we were buying books for school.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I saw you looking at it in the end of the summer" I said smiling.

"To Hermione, I know your name will be in the next edition. Cedric" Ginny read over Hermione's shoulder. "Oh, that's nice. I don't have doubts he's right"

Ron narrowed his eyes at me, and then scowled as Hermione wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug, book forgotten in the ground. Ginny smiled triumphantly, and Fred and George were snickering. Hermione pulled back and took the book again, flipping through the pages quickly. We stayed by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, planning what to do during the break, Hermione trying to start reading the book but giving up to continue in the conversation and the twins teasing Harry about Cho when Ron had told them. Ginny's smile faltered for a moment, but then she grinned wider, teasing Harry too. Hermione leaned against my side, and I looked down. She seemed so tired as she looked down at the book in her lap, that I knew she hadn't leaned into me on purpose.

"Hermione, go to sleep" I said in a soft whisper. "You're almost falling asleep"

She groaned as she sat up straight and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh!" I heard Mrs. Weasley exclaim. "We lost track of time. Yes, kids, all to bed"

We all got up, gathering the gifts and started to walk toward the stairs.

"Boys on the second to the left and girls on the third to the right" Mrs. Weasley remembered as Hermione and I passed her, with a smile tugging on her lips.

Probably it wasn't good that she and Ginny had caught Hermione and me snogging in her bed.

Hermione blushed and nodded, almost running away in embarrassment. We all went to the bedrooms, and as all the boys had slipped into our bedroom, I looked at the girls' door, already closed. I got changed and got what I needed before heading for the door.

"Where are you going, Diggory?" Ron asked.

I turned and saw that the twins were already in their beds, whispering conspiratorially between them. Harry was slipping under the covers, but Ron was by his bed, looking at me with suspicious, narrowed eyes.

"Just forgot my parents' gift" I lied.

I walked out of the room, and silently tiptoed to the girls' bedroom. I knocked softly on the door, and Ginny opened it for me, looking at me with an arched eyebrow and a smile.

"Can I speak to Hermione?" I asked and she turned to call her. "No, can I come in?"

Her brow almost disappeared in her hairline but she let me in, closing the door behind me. Hermione sat up in her bed with wide eyes.

"Cedric, what are you doing here?" she asked.

I sat on the edge of her bed and extended her the small box. Ginny slipped under the covers and turned away from us to give us some privacy.

"Cedric, what's this?" Hermione asked frowning at the box.

"Your gift" I said.

"But the book… No, it's not fair. I only gave you one gift…"

"Hermione, just humor me. Open" I said softly. She continued to frown at it. "Please"

"Fine" she said reluctantly.

She undid the bow, and opened the small box. It was a necklace with her initial. I had seen it in the store I had bought Ginny's bracelet, and as Hermione got distracted I had gotten it. It had a purple amethyst, with a carved 'H' embellished with gold and a really small diamond as charm in the thin gold chain.

"Cedric… It's beautiful" she breathed taking it in her hand.

"It's charmed to change colors according to your mood or the color of your clothes" I said taking it from her and opening the clasp.

She lifted her hair as I put on her, and she looked down. The charm changed from light purple to light blue and then a pinkish red. Hermione smiled at me, and leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for a couple minutes, but Ginny softly cleared her throat reminding us we shouldn't even be in the same room.

"Thank you" Hermione said against my lips. "I loved it"

"I'm glad you did" I said and pulled the small pouch from my pajamas pants' pocket. I opened it and pulled a small piece of paper and then two galleons.

"What…"

"I found the charm, for the galleons" I whispered smiling.

Her eyes got wide and then she grinned. She took the small piece of paper and read the little information I wrote down on it.

"Protean charm?" she asked.

I pointed my wand to the coins.

"Proteus" I whispered.

Hermione watched the coins expectantly, and nothing happened. I took a coin and put the other on her hand.

"Look at it" I said. She frowned but did. "Now close your hand over it"

She did, and I did the same. I thought of a date and time, and she gasped.

"It's warming up" she said in awe.

She opened her hand and looked at the numbers. It had worked. She grinned and asked me to do it again. I did again, and then she tried to do it. After thanking me and kissing her thoroughly I left before we got caught by Mrs. Weasley, that I was sure would come to inspect if we were in our respective beds. Sure enough, a minute after I had slipped under the covers, she poked her head in the boys' room and then left.

* * *

When we returned to Hogwarts, we gave the fake galleons to the members of D.A. and it was a lot easier to meet. Filch tried to catch us almost every time, but with the twins' tricks and how dumb the old man was, it was easy to get away. The Inquisitorial Squad started joining Filch but Malfoy and the other snakes were unsuccessful on their task. Hagrid came back and at first the Golden Trio was very excited and happy about it, but then they started getting worried. Harry continued to have lessons of Occlumency with Snape, and it was affecting him deeply. He always came back in a bad mood, or went straight to his room avoiding everyone. Unfortunately, it just got Cho's insecurity worse. She became even more jealous of Hermione, and continued to say Hermione was just using me as rebound. I knew it wasn't true. Of course, since Cho talked to her friends, that told their friends, soon a lot of people knew of Cho's opinion and commented on it. Hermione got upset. Several times she assured me that what we had wasn't rebound.

And then I felt bad. Because no matter how much I liked her, I was wasting her time. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to tell her that and try to end things. What we had was good, it was comfortable…

With the N.E.W.T. so close I started being absent of some D.A. meetings to study. Hermione and I would go to the Room of Requirement later and she would tell me what they had practiced. I probably enjoyed that too much, mostly because that way I got to kiss her freely between practicing spells.

Although I tried to spend as much time with her as I could, most of the time she joined Thomas, Jenna and I. Harry wasn't in mood for company, Ron apparently hated me and Cho didn't like Hermione. So, I kept my distance from the boys, and Hermione kept her distance from Cho. I hated it. Hermione would often look at her group of friends with longing, but when I's tell her to join them she would say she preferred staying with me, or that she wasn't in the mood for any fighting. The little information I got from her was that she and Ron were fighting frequently, and Harry lost his patience and would leave them arguing. She refused to tell me what it was about. But by the looks Ron shot me when I was close to her, I knew.

He liked her. And I knew that he would be more suitable for her. He was her age, he had known her for a long time, he probably liked her for quite some time now. They were best friends and I doubted that if anything went wrong their friendship would have a fall out.

"Cedric, are you alright?" Jenna asked.

"Yes" I mumbled.

"Hermione is worried. You've been acting strange" she said and frowned. "You won't vreak up with her, right?"

Thomas scoffed from his seat across from us.

"Have you seen them? I doubt he could break up with her, even if he wanted or needed" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning.

"You are completely whipped, mate" he chuckled.

"I am not"

"_You_ _are_. I never thought you would date someone for so long, and you spend most of your time thinking of her"

"You say it like it's a bad thing" Jenna said scowling.

"It is" he shrugged with his eyes still on the book he was reading. "He will be gone by the end of the year. Weasley is completely furious with him, jealous. Potter is divided between his friends. She is younger than him, she still had two years of school. Once he is out of Hogwarts, the whole thing will crumble. People will accuse him of dating a child…"

I stayed quiet as he spoke. Jenna went from frowning to scowling to glaring at him. He trailed off and looked up. He had hit too close to home.

"I am a year younger than you, Thomas" she hissed.

"Jenna, it's different…"

"Shut up" she said harshly while grabbing her books. "Fine. Finish school and live your life while I stay in Hogwarts one more year"

She got up and started to walk away. Thomas watched everything with a frown and I arched an eyebrow at him.

"I should have kept my mouth shut" he grumbled.

"Yes, you should have"

"I'm sorry, Cedric… It's just…"

"Your opinion?" I asked scowling.

"No. People are commenting on your relationship with Hermione"

"What? What are people saying now?"

"Well, that you're dating her to piss off Cho and that you have fun playing around a fifth year student because she would be too naïve and innocent. But mostly people are saying how it won't last until the end of the year…" he lifted his hands in a gesture of peace as I glared at him. "I'm sorry, mate. It's not my business, it's no one's business but you and Hermione's. I'm just saying…"

"I know. Thanks" I grumbled.

"I should have waited to say that when we were in private" he mumbled as he looked in the direction Jenna disappeared.

"You should have gone after her and apologized as soon as she got up" I said picking my book up and resuming my reading.

"Really… Why didn't you say sooner?" he said as he gathered his stuff.

"Well, I thought that was kinda of obvious, basic… And I wanted to let you suffer a little" I smiled.

"Thanks" he grumbled as he stood up.

"Good luck" I called out as he raced out of the library.

Umbridge continued to make our lives hell, and even started to interrogate us about illicit activities. My parents told me not to worry so much about it, but I knew the whole Order must have been worried. There were too many of us that knew of the Order in Hogwarts, and if Umbridge found out, the Minister would have another 'proof' of Dumbledore's conspiracy and the members could go to Azkaban.

Cho had been questioned by Umbridge a few times and we all were worried. Cho was getting stressed, worn out from the meetings with Umbridge, who threatened her mother's job on the Ministry. She was trying to scare Cho, and while it worked, Cho didn't say a word. But being more stressed, her relationship with Harry was shaken, mostly because of her persistent jealousy. Harry on the other hand, had been having quite some trouble. While he hated the lessons with Snape, soon they ended and although I didn't know why, I could see that he felt bad for something related to it.

One night, my D.A. coin started to burn in my pocket and I picked it up to see that Harry had scheduled a meeting for the next afternoon. So, right after leaving my books in my room, I went to the seventh floor corridor. And although I passed a few people, what was bothering me was the fact that I had a feeling I was being followed. I made turns and stops but the feeling never went away. As I looked around, I didn't see anyone that I should be worried about. But I decided not to go to the Room of Requirement before I was certain that no one was following me. I went to the library, but as soon as I got a book and a seat, Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy and Goyle showed up.

"Diggory, get up and let's go" Malfoy ordered.

"Excuse me?" I asked frowning while standing up. Two, almost three years older than any of them, I towered over them. Malfoy stepped back a little, but tried to keep the mask of indifference.

"Professor Umbridge wishes to speak with you in her office" Parkinson announced in that little annoying voice of hers.

"Really?" I asked with a fake smile. "Alright"

I put the books down and followed Malfoy and Parkinson to Umbridge's office while Goyle walked behind me. What did they think, that I would run away from them until I wasn't in Hogwarts' grounds to disapparate? Unfortunately, no one of the D.A. saw me, so I knew no one would know why I didn't go to the meeting. We entered Umbridge's office and I looked around in horror. No matter how many times I entered there for detention, the pink-horror-room still made me sick.

"Mr. Diggory" Umbridge said with a smile. "Please sit"

I did, and her little pawns decided to leave us alone.

"How are you?" she asked while serving tea. I frowned at her and she continued to smile. "Have you been studying to your N.E.W.T.?"

"Yes" I said hesitantly. Why was she beating around the bush?

"Do you think you will hit the mark needed for your career choice?"

"Yes" I said curtly.

"What is it? What do you want to be?" she asked.

"Auror"

I wouldn't say more than a word to her if needed. She was trying to make me talk. I looked down at the tea she had given me, and with a smile I put it back on the table, untouched.

"You know…" she said and put down her cup after a tiny sip. "To be an Auror, the Ministry can't have any doubts about your loyalty"

"You question even Professor McGonagall's loyalty" I blurted accusingly.

She let out a small giggle that made her look even more like a maniac.

"I had been told that you, Mr. Diggory, had become more of a Gryffindor this year. I believe that is my proof" she said.

I just stared at her.

"Perhaps is the company you have" she continued casually while playing with her wand. "_A rebound? Really?_" I tensed as she started talking about Hermione. "Mr. Diggory, you really shouldn't be friends of… some people. I mean, why would such smart boy, Hufflepuff's Golden Boy, let himself be used as a rebound?"

"I do not think that's any of your business" I snapped.

"Potter always had the attention. It must be truly exhausting to be in his shadow, supporting his lies, and trying to make a name for yourself" I glared at her. "But, Mr. Diggory, you should know that lying and conspiring isn't the best way"

"We are not liars"

"And your parents… They must be disappointed. I heard Mr. Diggory, your father, has been having quite a bad time in the Ministry because of you. Wouldn't be unfortunate if he lost his job because of you?"

"Maybe" I said leaning back in my chair and she narrowed her eyes. "Professor Umbridge, you might have scared a fifth year student with a threat to her mother's job, but you don't scare me… With all respect" I added with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, right. Ms. Chang" she said and smiled. "Beautiful little girlfriend you have"

"She is not my girlfriend"

"Right, you are dating a muggle-born because Ms. Chang is with Potter. A shame, what would your pure blood family think…"

"They do not care. They aren't stupid" I said with a smile.

"Right. So, you do not care?" she asked.

"For what?"

"Your father losing the job? Getting a bad reputation? Your little girlfriend trading you?" she asked.

"No" I said with a shrug.

"So, you won't help me, will you? I have been… suspicious of some students, your little rebound-muggle-born toy included, and I would like for you to help me clear things"

I clenched my jaw shut. She arched an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, but after a moment, my silence was it. She continued to drink her tea and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said with a smile.

I turned my head, and fought not to narrow my eyes. It was Snape. He ignored me as he walked to the table and put down to small vials. The liquid inside was clear. In my mind I listed all potions that had such characteristic, but the one that fit the situation was Veritaserum. While it was illegal to use it without the Ministry's consent, I doubted Umbridge would have that problem. And being the High Inquisitor she didn't have to worry about it being forbidden to use on students either. If I had to drink it, we were all screwed. As information about the potion passed in my head, while Umbridge thanked Snape and then he left, I remembered that if someone was good in Occlumency the effected could be resisted.

Problem was, I had no practice in Occlumency.

"Now, Mr. Diggory, drink this" she said while pouring the contents of one vial in my teacup. I frowned wondering why was she doing that, since only three drops would be enough.

It wasn't of my acknowledge if drinking more made the effects more powerful, but still that couldn't be good.

She gave me the tea and I just stared at it.

"What is it, darling?" she asked sweetly. "Do not worry, even if I wished to, I wouldn't poison you"

"Then I'll have to thank you, but no. Not thirsty" I said.

"This is Veritasserum" she said ignoring what I said. "Professor Snape said you must be familiar with it, being in his class this year"

"I am"

"Then, drink" she said harshly.

I just stared at the cup in my hands.

"What? Fear you will tell me something you shouldn't? What are you hiding?" she asked.

"Nothing" I lied shrugging.

"Then drink" she said and smiled. "If you help me, I'll lighten your punishment"

I did not care about punishment.

"Do you wish me to use brutal force or the Imperius curse?" she asked.

I wanted to laugh as I imagined her trying to use her brutal force in me. But soon the Inquisitorial Squad came in, and I understood she didn't mean her own brutal force.

"What are you hiding? This is very suspicious, maybe I should call Cornelius" she said.

If the Minister came he would want more information than just illicit school activities. If just Umbridge interrogated me, perhaps the Order would be safe.

With a scowl and one last sigh, I drank the tea.


	11. Chapter 11

"Very good, Neville" I said as he finally disarmed Padma Patil.

"Hermione, watch out!"

I turned and saw Ron's dog patronum coming my way, and I dodged as the uncontrollable dog ran around people.

This class was one of the most fun, mostly because Harry had gave us a free class to practice whatever we wanted. While it was fun, I couldn't help but be disappointed that Cedric didn't come. Thomas said he didn't know why, he hadn't seen him since breakfast. Ron seemed especially happy about it. And while I loved Ron, he was being an ass. Harry tried to talk to me into giving Ron a break, but I wouldn't. First it was Viktor at the Yule Ball, the night Ron got me so upset I barely had fun. Now it was Cedric. Luna and Ginny insisted that I should see his side, that I was breaking his heart by dating someone else. Well, I had a goddamn crush on Ron since second year and he hadn't done anything about it ever since. I wasn't about to stop my life for him. And Cedric made me happy. I needed happiness… Soon Cedric would be gone from Hogwarts and if rumors had any truth in them, he would end things with me before graduating. I just hoped we could still be friends. He was already one of my best friends, and I liked his company. It was good to have someone older, smarter to talk to, that wouldn't be actually an adult. He understood me better than anyone else, and he was great.

"Ah!"

I turned as we all heard Nigel screech and fall on the floor. Lee Jordan that was levitating him stood there with a frown. We heard a thump against the wall, and then a louder one. We all gathered and stood facing the wall. A louder thump, and dust came from the wall. It was being attacked. I pushed people back and Nigel looked into a small hole that had formed in the wall with Harry.

"Harry" I warned quietly.

"Bombarda Maxima"

Harry pulled Nigel away from the crumbling wall just in time. There stood Umbridge with her Inquisitorial Squad and Cho Chang that was crying. Harry narrowed his eyes at her, and then glared. But something called my attention as Umbridge smirked at me. Cedric stood beside Cho, all sweaty and tired, and looked into my eyes with sadness, apology, remorse. He had told Umbridge. I stared at him with a frown, and my eyes filled with tears. He betrayed us, all of us. He betrayed me. Ginny pulled me back, closer to her, and Ron stood in front of me. I didn't need to look in his face to know he was giving Cedric the death glare of his life. I looked away from Cedric, and Umbridge told the Squad to get us. I avoided looking at him as Montague grabbed me and Ginny by the arm and dragged us out of the Room. As we followed Umbridge to Dumbledore's office, I heard what sounded like a fight behind us.

"Let go of me!" Cedric exclaimed.

Suddenly he was by my side but Goyle tried to pull him back by the arm.

"Hermione, please, let me…"

I turned to him and my glare shut him up.

"Don't ever again say a word to me, turncoat bastard" I spat.

The members of the Squad laughed and Goyle successfully pulled Diggory away from me. He gave me a pleading look and I continued to glare at him for a minute before turning away and facing forward.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Fine" I grumbled, willing the tears away.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shut up" Montague told us harshly.

We entered Dumbledore's office and the wizard leaned back on his chair, his hand still raised to give Fawkes some kind of threat. Following us, Fudge, Shacklebolt and an Auror I didn't know entered the office. They pushed past us, and Goyle brought Cedric and Cho forward. Malfoy had a grin in his face as he held Harry by Umbridge's side. Parkinson gave her a piece of parchment, and by the triumphant grin Umbridge had as she extended it to Fudge, I knew it was the parchment all members signed.

"There is the proof of his betrayal!" Umbridge said.

Dumbledore stood up slowly and arched an eyebrow to all of us.

"Dumbledore's Army!" Umbridge said and Fudge glared at the Headmaster. "I told you, Cornelius"

"Yes, I should have listened to you, Dolores" Fudge said. "You think you can train students to help you take the Ministry…"

"It wasn't him!" Cedric blurted.

"Mr. Diggory, I would advice you to stay silent" Kingsley said with a meaningful look.

"It was me!" Harry said. "I created the army! It's my responsibility!"

"Nice try, Potter" Fudge said. "But it's Dumbledore's Army…"

"No! We gave the name…" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry, for trying to protect me" Dumbledore interrupted. "But as Cornelius said, it's Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's"

"So you confess then?" Fudge said.

"Yes, I created the army"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but both Kingsley and Dumbledore shot him a look that clearly meant he was to stay silent.

"A traitor!" Umbridge said angrily. "Disloyalty!"

"Effectively immediately, as Minister of Magic, I declare, that Albus Dumbledore is to be arrested for betrayal to the Ministry…"

"No" Harry said.

"Oh, shut up, Harry" Cedric said, surprising all of us. He swallowed hard, glanced at me and rolled his eyes. "Let this be over with. Better him than us. Tell them the truth. Dumbledore told you to create the Army…"

We all stared at him in shock. Ron tried to get free from Crabbe's grip, but was unsuccessful. Thank God, because I am sure it wouldn't be a pretty fight if he got to Cedric. We all glared at Cedric. Another betrayal. Why was he doing this? Did he and Cho betray us to secure themselves and their parents' job on the Ministry? He knew that they would be fine, without proof of anything, Fudge couldn't just fire them… Why then?

"Get him" Fudge said to Kingsley and the Auror.

"See, Cornelius, you seem to be thinking that I would go to Azkaban willingly" Dumbledore said rounding his table. "That's where you are wrong, my friend"

Fawkes jumped in the air, opening her red wings, and Dumbledore raised his hands, touching her claws, and in a blink, he was gone, with a small burst of sparks.

"Minister, you may not like him" Kingsley said. "But you've got to admit, the man has style"

And with that, Dumbledore was an out-of-law, with a cell waiting for him in Azkaban, the Minister had proof of a revolution against him, Hogwarts had no headmaster and Dumbledore's Army was over. Umbridge was the new Headmistress and we had to be watched for any illicit activities. I would never look at Cedric again, I refused to talk to him. He was a traitor. I should have listened to Ron. He was up to no good. And if my opinion counted for anything inside the Order, I would get him banned from Grimauld Place, forever.

* * *

I watched as Cho tried to talk to Harry as the Army's members filled out of the great hall where they had detention. Everyone ignored her, some even pushed past her. Harry gave her a glare and continued walking. Cho had a deep frown and was clearly fighting tears. I almost felt bad for her, except it was all her fault. It had been almost a month since Dumbledore disappeared and Umbridge was Headmistress. Cho and I had detention apart from the Army's members. No one wanted to talk to me. Thomas had changed rooms with another Hufflepuff. Hermione refused to even look at me, not that the Weasleys, Harry, or Army's members let me close to her often. Jenna was the only one who spoke to me, and it was to tell me that she didn't know why I did it, but she was disappointed with me. In a moment, I had lost everything. Friends, respect… Hermione. I wish I could explain to her that I didn't betray her. She was so angry, and hurt… It was never my intention to hurt her.

I was sitting in the courtyard, playing with my D.A.'s coin, the one that hadn't warmed up in weeks. My hand was bandaged from the latest detention session. I saw Hermione, Harry and Ron passing, and I didn't expect them to even look at me. I had learned by now that they ignored my existence. But what called my attention was that Hermione seemed a little nervous, her hair was messy and her clothes crumpled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, Ron, thank you for worrying, but Grawp didn't hurt me, just scared me…"

"Are you sure?" he asked grabbing her forearm.

She smiled at him, and slipped her hand on his. I watched them in silence from my corner. They were natural. He would be good for her. He wouldn't lie or keep secrets. He wouldn't pressure her into anything. They would experience everything in due time, together. Harry was the only one that noticed me there, and cleared his throat. Hermione followed his gaze and her eyes turned cold when she saw me. I stood slowly and Ron glared at me as he pulled her closer.

"Let's go" Harry said quietly.

They started to walk away and my heart almost stopped when I saw her stop. She told them to go ahead and then walked back to me. I sighed with relief, happy she would give me a chance to talk to her, to explain… She glared at me as she got close, and then took the coin from my hand.

"You don't have the right to have that" she snapped.

"Hermione" I whispered.

"No, you betrayed us!" she said scowling at me.

"Let me explain…"

"Here" she ripped the necklace I had given her from her neck and threw at me.

I stared at the red charm with her initial as I heard her walk away.

* * *

I had been taking the N.E.W.T. Without any friends and pastimes, I had a long time to study lately, and the test seemed easy. I was on the Magical Creatures section of the test when we all heard screams and cheering outside the hall we were in. Snape only arched an eyebrow at the door and snarled at us to continue with our eyes on the parchment and in silence. Half an hour later, Filch entered the room and said something to Snape, who rolled his eyes and nodded. Snape started letting the students that had finished go, and as I walked out with a few colleagues we found all fifth year students on the corridors, talking excitedly and with huge smiles. I got snippets of conversations, something about the Weasley twins and interrupted O.W.L.s. The entrance of the great hall where they were supposed to be doing the O.W.L.s, was a mess. I saw Ginny and Luna passing, almost running and talking in hushed tones. Something was up. My theory was confirmed when Neville joined them with an alarmed expression. I walked to them and they went silent when they noticed me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"None of your business, Diggory" Neville snapped while glaring at me.

"Guys, I know you think I am a traitor, but I know that we don't have time to talk that out, because it's clear something is wrong"

"It's Harry" Luna said.

"Luna!" Ginny chastised.

"Ginny, we need help… He can help" Luna said and gave me a small smile. "And I know he can explain what happened with Umbridge…"

"Thanks" I said. "Now… What happened to Harry?"

Ginny and Neville hesitated, but with a sigh Ginny showed me her coin.

"Luna said Harry had a vision, like the one with my dad… But with… his godfather, and our coins warmed up" she said.

The date and hour indicated immediately.

"Where did they go?" I asked frowning. I knew that if Harry went somewhere after such vision Hermione and Ron would go too.

"They went to use Umbridge's floo to check on Grimauld Place" Ginny said.

"Let's go" I said.

We dodged students as we headed to the stairs, but as we reached the second floor, we met the Squad. Malfoy grinned at us as they pointed their wands at us.

"We'll get at least 100 points for this" he said happily.

In a few minutes we were dragged in Umbridge's office where Hermione and Ron were being held by two Slytherin students while Harry sat in a chair with Umbridge hovering over him.

"We got these coming here" Crabbe said.

"Great" Umbridge said and turned to glare at Harry. "Now, tell me, where were you going?"

"Nowhere" he said.

She slapped him so hard that his head turned. His cheek had an angry red mark as he looked at her in shock while she lost her mind. She was frazzled, it was clear.

"Liar! You were going to meet Dumbledore!" she accused.

"No" he frowned at her.

"Then where were you going?" she asked.

"Ahn… Home" he lied.

She pressed the tip of her wand against his throat and he winced.

"You can't hurt students" I blurted.

A knock on the door interrupted before she could answer. Snape walked in and looked at us, expressionless, as if we being held in her office wasn't anything.

"Asked for me, Headmistress?" he asked Umbridge.

"Yes, Severus!" she said happily. "Get me the Veritasserum"

"I am sorry. I am out of it" he said looking at all of us. "The last was used on Diggory and Chang"

Hermione and Harry's heads snapped to me and while he was shocked, she seemed regretful. I gave her a weak smile and her frown softened a bit.

"It would take a month to make more" Snape continued and shrugged. "But if it's so urgent, torture whatever you want out of them… I am not against it" and with that he turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry blurted desperately. "He's got Padfoot where you know what is hidden!"

"He? Padfoot? What's hidden? What is he talking about, Severus?" Umbridge asked.

Snape looked at Harry for a long moment with a frown and then turned to Umbridge with a confused expression.

"I have no idea" he said and left.

"Alright" Umbridge said with a sigh. "You leave me no choice, Potter. The Ministry's Security is my priority and if you won't tell me willingly, I'll have to make you"

"No" I snapped at her.

"The Cruciatus Curse didn't work on your friend over there, but I am sure it will loose your tongue" she said.

"What!" Hermione gasped looking between me and Harry. "It's illegal!"

"What Cornelius doesn't see, doesn't hurt" she said lowering a frame with the Minister's photo.

"Stop! I'll tell you! I know!" I blurted.

She continued to point her wand at Harry.

"Tell her, Harry!" Hermione cried.

Everyone looked at her with shock.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge asked.

"Tell her or I will" Hermione said.

"What?" Umbridge snapped.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon, we know where it is" she said.

As Umbridge's eyes gleamed, I realized Hermione was a better liar than we thought.

* * *

"What's taking so damn long?" Malfoy complained.

Hermione and Harry left with Umbridge over half an hour ago, and we were all waiting for one of them to come back. That was the fourth time Malfoy complained. It was getting on my nerves. My eyes kept wondering to the drawer Goyle was guarding, the one that had our wands inside.

"Bet five galleons Potter is sent straight to the Ministry" Crabbe said.

"Bet ten mudblood Granger won't survive two days in Azkaban" Malfoy laughed.

I glared at them, but felt Luna tugging on my arm, silently telling me to calm down.

"I'm hungry" Ron blurted and we all frowned at him as he took sweets from his pocket.

"Give me one, Ron" Ginny said.

"No"

"Give me one, Ronald!"

"No way"

"Ronald!" she whined.

"Give me that!" Montague snapped taking the candies from Ron and shared with his friends.

"What the hell is this?" Malfoy said a minute later scowling. "Ugh!"

They all ran out of the room clutching their stomachs.

"Vomiting pastils" Ron said smiling.

"Brilliant, Ron" I said and opened the damn drawer.

We got our wands and Ron said he had a good idea where Hermione and Harry would be. We were reaching the bridge, but they were coming back. Hermione threw herself on my arms, hugging me tightly.

"God, I'm so sorry" she cried in my shoulder.

"Why are you sorry, love?" I frowned. "It's fine"

"How did you get away?" Harry asked.

"Said I was hungry and they took vomiting pastils" Ron said.

"It was brilliant" Luna said.

"So, what now?" Neville asked.

"Ahn, really, thanks… I appreciate your help. But you got in enough trouble for me. I'm going alone" Harry said.

"What? No!" Hermione snapped.

"No, way" Ginny said.

"When are you going to get it, Harry? We're in this together" Ron said.

"Yes. The Army was made for us to be able to fight, together… Or were that just words?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

Harry stayed at us for a moment and with a sigh he began to nod.

"So, how are we going to London?" he asked.

"Flying of course" Luna said.

"Flying?" Hermione squeaked frowning. "Brooms were confiscated…"

"Thestrals" I said.

"What?" Ron asked.

Luna explained it was creatures that led the carriages of Hogwarts and could fly too, while she and Harry led us to the forest.

"What about Umbridge?" Ginny asked.

"The centaurs took her" Hermione said shrugging.

We entered a clearing in the woods, and there were thestrals. After a few minutes assuring the others we were not seeing things, we mounted four of them. Ron went alone n one of the thestrals while the others paired. He seemed queasy about mounting something he couldn't see, but once Luna showed him how to hold on tight, he seemed a bit more confident. Hermione held tightly to me muttering things about flying and safety.

"Do you truly think I would let you fall?" I asked her over my shoulder while taking the reins.

"I trust you…" she said tightening her hold on my waist. "I do. Sorry. But my fear of flying is still here"

I kissed her forehead and then turned ahead. Pulling on the reins, the thestral began to gallop before taking off, and Hermione buried her face in my back.

"This thing really exists" she mumbled.

"You thought Harry, Luna and I were lunatic, didn't you?" I chuckled and looked down at Hogwarts.

"How long it will take to get there?" she whimpered.

"Hermione, look" I said.

She slowly took her face from my hands, and screeched when I let go of the reins, using one hand to point out Hogsmeade.

"Oh, god…" she mumbled. "Scary as hell… but the view is nice"

"See?"

"Well, I'm still not enjoying this"

When we were close to London I put a disillusionment charm on us, so we wouldn't be seen, and Harry showed us where the muggle entrance we could use was. It was the middle of the night, and my first nightly visit to the Ministry. It was silent and there wasn't anyone there.

"Harry… Are you sure about this? What if it's a trap?" I asked quietly as we took the elevator.

"Sirius isn't home" he said.

Since people still considered Sirius a murderer and were looking for him to take him back to Azkaban, it was very rare for him to go out Grimauld Place. Harry's worry was logical. But we could still be in danger. We held our wands tightly as we stepped in the department of mysteries.

"That's it. The door I've been seeing" Harry mumbled.

The department of prophecies.

We entered the door and as we closed it, I realized the room had a undetectable extension spell and we could easily get lost.

"Stay close to me" I whispered to Hermione.

She slipped her hand into mine and we searched for the section Harry had seen Sirius. Harry looked desperate as we approached the corridor intersection and there weren't signs of anyone. He finally stopped and we looked around, our wands the only illumination we had.

"He was here" Harry mumbled. "He should be here"

"Let's get out now" I said.

"Harry… it has your name in it" Neville said.

Harry took the crystal ball Neville had been looking at and stared at it. As I looked around, I thought that it wasn't the time to hear prophecies.

"Harry" Ginny said.

We turned and a Death Eater was coming our way. We all lifted our wands, and the man took off his mask, revealing he was Lucius Malfoy.

"Good evening, children" he said.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry snapped stepping forward, I blocked his path with my arm.

"You really should know the difference between dreams and reality, Potter" he said with a smirk. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see"

Hermione tugged on my arm. We were being surrounded by Death Eaters.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Give me the prophecy and no one gets hurt" Lucius said.

"Why didn't you get it yourself?" Harry asked.

"Only people the prophecy mentions can take it" I said. "That's what Voldemort wants, but he needed you to get it"

"Very well, Diggory" Malfoy said. "You really are a smart boy. You should reconsider your choices and alliances"

"And you should all go to hell" I shot back.

"If you do anything, I'll break it" Harry said lifting the prophecy.

Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, he knows how to play. Eeny-teeny-baby-Potter"

Belatrix Lestrange joined Lucius side with a grin. The woman looked terrible, like someone who spent years in Azkaban… she should have stayed there.

"Belatrix Lestrange" Neville said scowling.

"Let me see… Longbottom?" she laughed. "How are mum and dad?"

"Better now they are about to be revenged" he snapped.

"Neville, no!" Ginny said holding him back.

"Let's all calm down, shall we?" Lucius said and extended his hand to Harry. "Give me the prophecy. I will answer all your questions. Haven't you always wondered why you? Why you have that scar?"

"I have so many questions" Harry said looking at the prophecy. "I've waited sixteen years…"

"I know" Lucius said soothingly reaching out for the prophecy.

"I can wait a little longer" Harry said. "Now!"

"Stupefy!"

I grabbed Hermione as we started to run on the opposite direction to the door. Death Eaters continued to appear to block our path.

"Glacius!" I incanted freezing a Death Eater before he could curse Hermione.

We ended up divided, and as Hermione and I tried to find the door, while defending ourselves the others were running around. Finally, the Death Eaters cornered us all together. Ginny used the Reducto spell and although she succeeded, the shelves started to fall. We ran as crystal balls rained over us.

"Over there" Luna said pointing to a door.

We all entered the door, and started to fall.

"Aresto momentum" Hermione gasped.

We stopped inches from the ground and then fell with small impact.

"Good one, Hermione" Ron said as we stood up.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

The room was completely empty except for the archway in the middle.

"Can you hear it?" Harry asked.

"Hear what?" Hermione asked.

"Voices" I said. "From the archway"

"There's nothing there. It's empty" Neville said. "Come on, let's go"

"I can hear it too" Luna said

"Get down!" Ron exclaimed.

We stayed down, lying on the ground as Death Eaters attacked. I felt Hermione being pulled away and although my arm around her tightened, I was pulled away from her too. Everything spun as someone grabbed me, and my wand was taken. When everything stopped we were separated, around the room all held by Death Eaters except Harry that was still where we were before, looking at us with desperation. Greyback was holding Hermione and I fought against the Death Eater holding me as the disgusting werewolf nuzzled her neck while she whimpered.

"I'll kill you" I growled and he chuckled.

"Give me the prophecy, and your friends won't get hurt" Malfoy told Harry.

"Don't give it to him, Harry" Neville said.

If I knew for sure that they would let us go, that Hermione would be safe once Harry gave him the damn prophecy, I would have told him to give it. But we all knew we wouldn't be safe, Harry giving it to Lucius or not.

"I don't want anyone hurt" Harry said looking at the prophecy in his hands.

"Give me and you all are free" Malfoy said stepping closer.

I sighed with relief as Sirius came out of the archway, and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder.

"Stay away from my godson" he said calmly but added a nice right hook.


	12. Chapter 12

As members of the Order arrived, the Death Eaters let us go, and scrambled away like cowards. I stumbled to Hermione and tried to stupefy Greyback. He blocked the spell with a laugh and was ready to attack but as my parents came to help us he turned and disapparated.

"Are you alright?" mum asked me while dad went to help Remus.

"Yeah, fine!"

Hermione and I stood side by side helping my mother battle Death Eaters.

"Get out of here" mum ordered as she dodged a curse.

"I'm not leaving any of you" I snapped.

"Cedric…" Hermione whimpered.

I followed her gaze and froze.

"Protego!" Hermione squeaked. "Cedric!"

I shook my head and started to run to my father, but Hermione tried to hold me back.

"Let me go" I yelled at her.

"Amos!" mom cried.

"Cedric, please, focus" Hermione cried clinging to my arm.

I blocked a spell coming her way, and tried to remain calm to protect her and my mother.

"Harry!" Remus called out as Harry went after Belatrix.

Sirius was too busy fighting Malfoy to go after his godson. We were all too busy to stop Harry from making a harsh decision and ending up hurt. The battle seemed in slow motion to me, and I could only focus on what I was seeing, my ears seemed filled with water. Minutes passed and injuries were caused, spells incanted and the adrenaline was dying in my veins. Before I realized, it was all over. Death Eaters had disapparated and some were unconscious.

"Cedric" Hermione called.

I blinked at her and she wrapped her arms around me, crying on my shoulder.

"Son, are you hurt?" Sirius asked me worriedly.

I shook my head. He left me with Remus and went to get Harry.

"Cedric, can you hear me?" Lupin asked trying to pull Hermione away but my arms tightened. "Hermione, is he hurt?"

"No" she mumbled. "Cedric, please, say something"

I pulled her arms away from me and as if in a daze I walked to my mother. She was crying over my dad's body while Tonks tried to comfort her. I sat beside my mother and eventually she let go of my dad, hugging me tightly. Hermione sat with us.

* * *

"She's sleeping" Mrs. Weasley informed me.

"Thank you" I said. She had given my mother some sleeping draught and had been comforting her over an hour.

"How's your arm?"

"Fine" I mumbled looking at the bandaged arm. "Where's Hermione?"

"With Harry" she said. "Do you want me to get her?"

"No, I'm fine"

"I'm so sorry, Cedric. You're father was a good man…"

I nodded and she patted my shoulder. So much had happened in less than twenty-four hours. My friends had forgiven me, well those who knew what happened already. Harry found what everyone was trying to keep hidden from him and out of Voldemort's hands. Harry had been possessed by Voldemort but was able to defeat him. The minister had finally accepted the Dark Lord's return. Sirius was declared innocent since he was finally given a chance to explain what happened fifteen years ago and about Pettigrew's betrayal. Most of us had come to Grimauld Place. Tomorrow I would be burying my father.

"Hey" Hermione said entering the living room. I was alone there, sitting by the fire.

"How's your head?" I asked and looked to the band-aid she had on her forehead.

"I'll survive" she said with a weak smile and hesitantly sat by my side. "Cedric…"

"If I had died on that maze last year, my father wouldn't have joined the Order and so… He would still be alive"

"But you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have had the chance of getting to know you. Harry, Thomas, Jenna would have lost a friend. Your parents would have lost you… Can you imagine how they would feel?"

"They would feel, Hermione" I frowned. "My dad would be alive"

"And he would wish he wasn't. We can't change what happened, sweetheart" she said with tearful eyes. "You're here, with me. Unfortunately, your father is gone. It's the natural order of things, parents shouldn't bury their children"

"My mom had to be medicated to sleep, Hermione, or she would collapse. I can't bring her comfort. How can I bury my father tomorrow?"

"Shh" she said wiping my tears and gave me a soft kiss. "We'll be with you, you're not alone"

Mrs. Weasley passed by some time later and left hot chocolate for us before going to bed. I could still hear people talking in the dining room and I knew they were discussing everything that happened. Hermione sat with me, her head resting on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around me. I absentmindedly traced patterns on her arm while staring at the fireplace.

"Can we talk? I know it's not the best time…" Hermione whispered hours later.

"Please, the silence is deafening" I mumbled.

"What happened with Umbridge?" she asked frowning.

"Hermione…"

"Please, I need to know. Is it true she tortured you?"

I sighed and put my head into my hands. When I had asked her to speak, to kill the silence, this was not what I had in mind. I didn't want serious conversations. I needed meaningless banter. I looked at her and she was staring at me with tears running down her cheeks. I couldn't handle crying anymore. I frowned and looked at my hands.

"Leave it alone" I said.

"But Cedric…"

"Dammit, Hermione, I don't want to talk about it" I snapped and she almost jumped in fright. "It's over. She asked, I didn't answer, so she brought Cho. That was it"

I stood up to leave but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her as she stood.

"I'm sorry. If I had known…"

"It's fine"

"No, it's not. I treated you like a…"

"Turncoat bastard" I chuckled mirthlessly.

"Cedric, I'm sorry" she cried.

"You honestly believed I would willingly do that to Harry, to the Army… To you?" I asked. The question had been on my mind for a few weeks.

She just stared at me. Of course she did. She didn't realize I could never do that to her. She didn't understand.

"I couldn't" I sighed.

"How? Veritasserum…"

"It works on your mind, almost like Legilimency. Snape once commented that an Occlumens would probably be able to fight it back"

"So she tortured you" Hermione breathed. "God, Cedric, you should have just told her"

I cupped her face and rubbed her cheekbones with my thumbs to erase the tears.

"Then I would deserve the way you treated me and that's a lot worse than the Cruciatus Curse"

"You should have told me, I would never treat you like that if…"

"When? You wouldn't talk to me, you were never alone. I didn't want people to know and look at me with pity" I frowned.

"It wouldn't be pity, Cedric. It would be pride, admiration"

"It's over now, Hermione. Let's forget it, please"

She pulled me to a kiss before nodding. I kissed her forehead before going to my room. Exhaustion was finally kicking in after that conversation.

* * *

"The collection is very good" I commented seeing Sirius standing in the doorway of his library.

"Thank you. Although half of it isn't mine, and half of that half will probably be some elitist crap my parents liked" he said looking around.

"Hm" was my answer as I put a book back on the shelf. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah… Harry told me what Umbridge did"

"Seems it's one of the only topics lately" I grumbled.

"You are an untrained Occlumens, Cedric. Imagine what you would do if you practiced" he said.

"Planning on invading my mind, Sirius?" I said smiling.

"No, of course not. But we would love to have someone as loyal as you in the Order" he smiled.

"Wasn't I loyal before?" I retorted.

"What I meant was… It would be very useful if the order was still hidden from the Ministry since we can't trust anyone there. And an Occlumens would be perfect for such job"

"I've been helping you on whatever you need. When you asked for secrecy, I kept it. When Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on Harry, I did. When Harry needed my help, I helped. I thought I was already a part of the Order"

"Want to be official?" he asked and I inclined my head. "Shacklebolt can get you a position as Auror, and the Ministry is sending some Aurors to protect Hogwarts… You would be perfect for the job"

"My mom wants to go to Ireland to stay with my aunt for a while… I was planning on going with her, just for a bit" I said.

"The position is waiting for you… And summer didn't even begin. Take time"

He turned to leave and I looked at the bookcase.

"Is this some kind of pity party, redemption thing?" I asked and he paused in the doorway. "Dad commented the Marauders could be quite mean in school, he was the target a couple times, but mostly Snape"

"I was stupid when I was a boy. I regret it. Although not much about Snape" he said.

"Yeah" I chuckled and then frowned. "If I worked as Auror in Hogwarts I can't be with Hermione, and I have to be discreet on my friendships inside… A double agent in a way, and double agents can't have many connections"

"Yes" Sirius said.

We stayed in silence for what felt like an eternity. I only answered when he was about to leave.

"Tell Shacklebolt to give me a few weeks and I'll start as Auror"

* * *

"So, what will you do while we go back to Hogwarts for the last two weeks of the term?" Hermione asked as I walked with her to the car.

Mr. Weasley was taking her, Ron and Harry back to Hogwarts in his blue flying car.

"My mom is moving to Ireland to live with family and I'll spend three weeks with her" I said putting her bag on the trunk.

"That's… good. Will you be alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, Hermione" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry"

"Hermione" Ron said and mentioned to his watch.

"Just a sec" I said and sighed turning back to her. "Listen, we should talk, and I don't know when we'll be able to again so…"

"What is it?"

"Hermione, I'm done with school and Shacklebolt can get me a job as Auror… And, eh, you are…"

"Still going to sixth year" she mumbled and frowned at me. "Don't. It was just gossip"

"Hermione, I can't date a student and even if I could, how would it work? Seeing you only on breaks and summer?"

"We would make it work" she said insistently.

"Hermione, I can't. I have so much in my mind already" I glanced at the others inside the car.

"I can't believe you" Hermione said scowling at me.

"Sorry, Hermione, I hope we can still… be… friends"

She stared at me for a long time before letting out a mirthless chuckle and stepped away.

"Screw you" she said and entered the car, slamming the door.

I didn't miss Ron's curious look at me and her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why didn't you warn us you were coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry.

"I didn't know. Dumbledore" Harry shrugged.

"That man is sneaky, you'll have to admit it" I said.

Their attention snapped to me and Mrs. Weasley gave me a beaming smile while the others stared in shock. She pulled me to a tight hug, motherly gushing over me.

"Oh, dear, you look so skinny! I'll put some meat in those bones right away!" she said squeezing my shoulders with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked glancing between me and Hermione.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and a frown, but she was looking away from me. She was just as pretty as I remembered, probably even more. Harry shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"I was sent to check on the Burrow" I said and their frowns deepened. "Special guests mean special security" I said glancing at Harry and shrugged.

"Nowhere is safer than here, Ced" Ginny said reassuringly.

"I know. Order's orders though" I grinned.

When Shacklebolt contacted me, asking me to make sure Harry would be fine at the Burrow, I was reluctant. Surely no one would want me around. Hermione definitely didn't, Ron and Harry always agreed with her… But Shacklebolt was busy at the ministry, it was full moon for Lupin so Tonks was with him, and although the ministry was working on Sirius freedom, people still feared him, so he didn't go out much.

"Do you want something, Cedric?" Mrs. Weasley asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Sorry about the late hour. I'll be right outside" I said.

"Are you sure? There's a spare room now that Percy isn't here" she said.

"I'm sure, thanks"

"Alright" she turned to the others. "Harry, why don't you and Ron get your luggage to his room…"

I opened the front door and walked out. I looked at the dark field and leaned I sighed. I looked back, and through a small window of the kitchen, I caught a glimpse of Hermione smiling at Harry and Ron as they grabbed the luggage. Ron grinned, and as he passed her on the way to the staircase, he wiped something from the corner of her mouth. She looked down, shyly and Harry and Ron continued on their way upstairs. When she looked up, our eyes caught and I looked away, back at the dark field.

* * *

"Aren't you joining them?" Mr. Weasley asked gesturing to the window.

I put my cup of coffee down and looked outside. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were trying to play Quidditch, failing miserably since Hermione was a disaster at it and they had a lot of players lacking.

"I do not think it's a good idea, sir" I chuckled mirthlessly.

"Perhaps you're right" he frowned. "You kids… so complicated"

I chuckled and took the paper he passed me, scanning the news for anything interesting.

"You know, she's a smart girl" Mr. Weasley said getting his hat and briefcase. "She'll see soon enough what you're doing"

"I do not know what you are referring to, Mr. Weasley" I said sincerely. "I was sent here, believe me, and I mean no offense by this, but I would rather be somewhere else"

"Sure you did" he said sarcastically. "But what I meant was what happened before you went to Ireland" he shrugged. "I hear you'll spend time in Hogwarts this year"

"Yes" I said with my eyes still on the paper.

"Good luck with that" he chuckled.

I gave him a smile and watched him leave, my eyes straying to the game outside. Something shone in the sun and I hid my smile behind the paper after seeing a familiar amethyst pendant with her initial.

* * *

"I believe you'll be alright" I told Mrs. Weasley while looking around the twins' store. "Honestly, I do not understand why someone would think Harry would need protection when he's with you, but…"

"Go, go" she said with a smile. "You can catch up with us later"

I dodged people and crazy inventions on my way to the exit and caught a glimpse of Hermione and Ginny looking at a display. I rolled my eyes at the love potions and walked out of the store. An hour later I was on my way back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes through Knockturn alley, when I saw three familiar faces. I looked around and sighed. Those three loved to get into trouble. I followed them and watched as they climbed the roof of an abandoned store. I frowned, and waited, but they were clearly up to something there. I apparated to the roof, scaring them. Hermione squeaked and jumped back. One of the shingles broke and she started to fall. I grabbed her by the arm and she heaved for air while looking down at the dark store she almost fell in. She looked at me with gratitude and I pulled her, grabbing her by the waist, I apparated to the street.

"What…?"

"What were you three up to?" I asked.

"Malfoy and his mum were in Borgin and Burkes" she said glancing at the boys that were coming down.

"Why are you spying on Malfoy?" I sighed. "We got his father; he'll give you enough hell for that"

"Don't you find strange? Malfoys around here?" Ron said gesturing.

I looked around and pressed my hand to Hermione's back.

"Yes, but you three here is just as strange" I said. "Let's get you out of here"

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked frowning.

I saw a group of men stumbling our way and turned to Harry, discreetly gesturing at the group.

"Why don't you three get out of here and I check on Malfoy?"

"We could go with you" Ron said.

"Your mother must be looking for you and this is not a good place for Harry to be. And Hermione. I will check on Malfoy and meet you at the Burrow, is that alright?"

He shrugged and I gently pushed Hermione forward. Harry pulled her along, quickly moving to the alley that would lead them to Diagon Alley. I turned around, and entered the abandoned store. I looked around, frowning at the dusty shelves with items like elves' skulls and potion ingredients. I rounded the counter, pulling my wand from my pocket and used it to unlock the store's back door. I got to another deserted street and sighed. I should just stay out of this. I silently approached Borgin and Burkes', but when I got there, there were no signs of anyone. I greeted the owner and asked about an item I knew he wouldn't have and left the store. I decided to use the same way I used to come, and entered the abandoned store. I heard a whisper and dodged a spell, hiding behind a shelf. My fingers tightened on my wand and I used the broken glass of the back door to try see where the attacker was. I saw he was standing by the door and I jumped out of my hiding place.

"Stupefy!"

He blocked the spell and as he grinned at me I scowled.

"Fear of the big bad wolf?" he mocked.

I attacked him but he easily blocked it and threw a spell back at me. I blocked it and cast the diffindo spell against him. He groaned at the deep cut in his shoulder and growled at me. I got hit by a spell and I fell back against the shelf, a glass container almost fell on me. I scrambled up but as I looked around, I found nothing and no one. The door creaked closed and I cursed under my breath.

* * *

"Oh, dear, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley gasped when I apparated on the Burrow's living room.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny jumped up, looking at me with wide eyes.

"It's just dust, sorry" I said shaking my hair.

"Sit, I'll get you some water and we'll take care of those scratches" she said pulling me to the armchair.

I sat down and watched her go before turning my attention to the three.

"This is why I told you it was not a good place to be" I said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked frowning and sat on the arm of the chair tilting my head to the side to see the scratch on my cheek.

"As usual, security problems in Knockturn Alley. A fugitive"

"Who?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Greyback"

"Greyback was at Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked.

"No, he was in the abandoned store of which you climbed the roof" I said.

"You what?" Mrs. Weasley frowned reappearing with a glass of water.

"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley. I was just telling them about the problem I had in Knockturn Alley"

"You said something about climbing roof?"

"I had to, to chase Greyback" I lied smoothly.

"Oh, Cedric! Why were you in Knockturn Alley?" she said worriedly. "It is so dangerous, especially now"

"Auror department business" I said. "I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you. It's late, I don't want to keep you up"

She nodded, gave me the cloth she had and ushered the three upstairs. I put the cloth over the scratch, and leaned back on the chair, my eyes fluttering closed immediately. Exhaustion won.

* * *

I woke up with a gentle touch on my cheek. I snapped up, grabbing the wrist.

"Ah" Hermione gasped.

"Sorry" I said letting go of her wrist and leaned back on the armchair. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't clean the scratch" she mumbled playing with the wet cloth.

"Thank you" I said. "I just need a shower. Sirius will pass by tomorrow and I'll go home"

"I heard your mum sold the house" she said.

"Yeah, she can't stand being there. She'll stay in Ireland indefinitely"

"Sorry" she said staring at my arm and cleaned it with the cloth.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Just came to check on you. I think I knew you wouldn't clean that up" she smiled. "You're an Auror? How did I not know that?"

"It's new"

"Well, you are the youngest Auror in history, congratulations"

"I didn't pick the job, it picked me"

"How come?"

"Occlumens, remember?" I said tapping my forehead.

"Right, Shacklebolt must have loved that" she muttered.

I smiled at her, and pulled her hair behind her ear. She frowned and pulled back.

"Stop" she said.

"What?" I frowned.

"I… What are you doing?" she started to pace in front of me. "You broke up with me, you don't get to smile at me, watch me, or pull my hair back…"

"Sorry, just habit" I shrugged standing up. "I don't want to go back to what I had with you though"

"No, of course not" she said sarcastically. "At the Wizard Wheezes? I saw you"

"Oh, you mean when I chuckled at the sight of you looking at love potions?" I teased.

"I… I wasn't…" she stammered.

"I'll let you in on a secret" I said getting my coat and walking to the door. "You don't need it"

I walked out and sat in a log on the backyard, ready to another night of boredom, watching nothing.

* * *

"Cedric" Tonks smiled as I approached.

"Tonks. How is Lupin?"

"Good. Enjoying freedom with Sirius" she chuckled.

"He must be bored without you" I smirked.

"Shut up" she said punching my arm. "Are you settled in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, Dawlish and Proudfoot?"

"They are already making rounds" she said and smiled at the castle. "I've missed this place"

"After just a summer, I can say the same"

"Diggory!"

I turned and smiled at Professor Flitwick.

"Good to see you, Professor. How are you?"

"Good, summer has been… something" he gave me an awkward smile. "I'm sorry about your father"

"Thank you"

"Well, congratulations on the job" he said glancing away at the sound of a train approaching. "That's very impressive"

"Thanks"

"Here" he said extending sheets of parchment. "List of students"

I passed one to Tonks and we watched as hundreds of students got out of the express.

"Why do we have to check the whole list?" Tonks asked. "If Harry is here, it's all fine by me"

"Fear of death eaters slipping in" I shrugged. "Although it is questionable, a death eater disguised as student? I would pay to see that"

An hour later, we were in the last students and Tonks asked me if I had seen Harry. I frowned and gave her the parchment sheet in my hand before walking to the train. I took my wand out, but it wasn't necessary. Soon, I found him getting out with Luna and with a bloody nose.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you, Harry?" I asked amusedly. "What happened?"

"Nothing" he grumbled.

"I can fix that if you want" Luna said. "Although, I find it charming that way"

"I don't think people will agree with that, Luna, sorry" I chuckled.

She shrugged and Harry nodded, lowering his hands.

"Episkey" she said flicking her wand.

"Ah" he cried as the nose cracked.

"I don't see much difference" I teased.

"Thanks" he said with a sarcastic smile.

"And I'll have that" I said taking the invisibility cloak from him.

"What!"

"For now. What were you going to say to Professor Flitwick when he saw that with you? I'll give you back by dinner"

"Fine" he sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ministry is sending security reinforcement" I said.

He smiled at Tonks as Flitwick asked Harry and Luna for their names. I saw Filch having an argument with Malfoy and Snape interfering.

"Nice face, Potter" Malfoy sneered before walking away.

"He's so stubborn" I said approaching Tonks.

"Got into trouble with Malfoy?" she asked as we followed him, Luna, Filch and Flitwick.

"Again"

"Well, he does have a sketchy background" she shrugged.

"Isn't he your cousin?"

"Yes, but by his mother side. I have nothing to do with Malfoy, thank God" she laughed.

* * *

"Hello"

I turned and cocked an eyebrow at the raven-haired woman.

"I'm one of the Aurors…" she said extending her hand. "Valerie Savage"

"Cedric Diggory" I said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you"

"You too" she said. "So, you checked the Hufflepuff rooms?"

"Yes"

"Then we're done up here. I'm kinda of excited about this, I've never realized how I would miss this place"

She smiled and quickly descended the staircase.

"Ravenclaw?" I asked following her.

"Why would you think I'm a Ravenclaw?"

"You clearly don't keep to yourself as most Hufflepuffs, you are friendly unlike most Slytherins, and you don't look like a Gryffindor"

"Well, you are wrong" she grinned. "I'm a Slytherin. Let me guess, Hufflepuff?"

"Am I so easy to read?" I smiled.

"Nah, you just looked nostalgic while walking out of their common room"

"Observant"

"You didn't get out of here long ago though, you're young"

"You talk like you're old" I retorted.

"Older than you" she smirked.

We fell into silence as we arrived in the corridor just outside the great hall. Dawlish and Tonks were positioned by the entrance, and we walked to them.

"All houses' rooms are checked" I said to Tonks.

"Proudfoot is still checking the shield" she said.

We stood by the doors, Dawlish and Valerie walked down the halls. Dumbledore stood to make his speech, and everyone quieted down.

"Good evening and welcome back" he said. "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn"

The short, plump man stood and bowed his head as the students applauded.

"Is it wise of Dumbledore to hire someone, now?" I asked Tonks.

"I don't know. Dumbledore knows what he's doing" she shrugged.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meawhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taking by professor Snape" Dumbledore announced and while most students murmured about the news, only the Slytherins applauded this time. "Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its seemed to all the world a student like any other... His name? Tom Riddle" the murmuring started up again, and as my eyes went to Harry, I noticed Hermione glancing in my direction. "Today of course, he's known around the world for another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls... but in the end, their greatest weapon is you"

Everyone fell silent as the information sunk in, of the danger they were in.

"Just something to think about" Dumbledore said and smiled. "Now, off to bed. Pip-pip"

As students stood up, Tonks and I walked down the hall.

"Was that meant to calm people down?" she asked amusedly.

I chuckled and shrugged.

* * *

I frowned at the loud footsteps and turned around the corner. Draco Malfoy froze as he looked at me and then scowled.

"You should not be walking around the castle at this hour, Mr. Malfoy" I said.

"I thought you had graduated, Diggory. I didn't know you were prefect" he sneered.

"No, but as someone of the security staff, I should report to the headmaster anything off going on"

He huffed and as he walked past me he bumped his shoulder into mine roughly.

* * *

"Did you have Quirrel as Muggle Studies Professor?" I asked Valerie.

She chuckled, played with the spellbinding nuts on the table and shook her head at me.

"Are you asking to figure out my age?" she asked.

"I'm trying to figure out if I saw you in Hogwarts before"

"Maybe you have" she said. "And ignored me for being a Slytherin… Or maybe not"

I rolled my eyes at her, and as I took a bite of my chicken and ham sandwich, Harry walked in, with Hermione and Ron following. Hermione and Ron were talking as they unwrapped their scarves off, and Harry was the first one to notice me.

"How long ago did you two break up?" Valerie asked.

"Hm?" My eyes snapped back to her.

"The girl that is always walking with Potter" she said nodding in their direction. "She was your girlfriend, wasn't she?"

"Yeah" I frowned and took the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Sorry" she mumbled as I poured it on my glass.

"It's fine, it was m decision" I shrugged.

"Was it?" she asked as I downed the glass. "You don't seem very happy about it… And neither does she"

I looked back at their table, and saw Hermione frowning at me. I turned and continue my conversation with Valerie.

Half an hour later, Madame Rosmerta was attending a table close to ours, and I tapped her arm as she turned to leave.

"Yes?" she asked smiling at me.

"Three butterbeers, to that table" I said nodding to Hermione's table. "Hers with ginger"

"Alright"

* * *

Valerie and I stopped by the bar to pay Madame Rosmerta, laughing with the effect of firewhiskey.

"I knew you were a lightweight" she laughed at me.

"Well, I'm hanging with a Slytherin, maybe there's something wrong with me and it's not the firewhiskey" I said smirking.

She opened her mouth to retort but frowned and snapped her lips shut. I followed her gaze over my shoulder and saw Hermione standing right behind me.

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Really? Hi?" she snapped. "You bring someone else _here_, to drink _butterbeer_ with you, you have the _audacity_ to send my favorite drink, and all you have to say is 'hi'?"

"I'll wait for you outside" Valerie said quietly.

"Yes, please, leave" Hermione sneered.

"Hermione" I hissed.

"What?" she snapped.

I stared into her brown eyes. They were glassy, and hard as they stared at me.

"You should go back to Hogwarts" I said quietly. "You've clearly had enough"

"Yes! I did, I had enough of you!" she said angrily. "Do not send me butterbeers, stop showing up everywhere…"

"I'm working here"

"Really? It's your job to take a Slytherin…_ girl_ here?"

"Stop, Hermione, I'm not going to argue with you" I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"Right, take the easiest way out"

"Stop" I snapped.

"No. You have to stop putting a stop to things when you think it's convenient" she snapped.

I grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall of a quiet, discreet corner.

"It was not convenient to me! I never wanted it. So stop haunting me about what I've did. I know!" I paused, taking a deep breath and stared at her lips. There were traces of butterbeer mustache. "Please, just… forget it, forget me"

She stared up at me, and I clenched my jaw as I pulled away. She pulled me back by the arm.

"What…?" she shook her head. "You never wanted it? Then why, Cedric?"

"Hermione…"

"No, I can't forget it. You hurt me, and I… I don't understand why"

I wiped the tear that trailed down her cheek, and leaned in, kissing her forehead and inhaling her scent. She grabbed me when I was about to pull away, pulling me to her, and kissing me. She tasted like softly of ginger, butterbeer and honey. It took all my will strength to grab her hands, pull them away from my hair and pull back from her lips.

"Don't" I said. "You can't do this. Forget it, Hermione"

Two fat tears leaked out from her eyes, and she yanked her hands free from mine, running away. I leaned my forehead against the wall, and punched it.

"You know, your Christmas tips aren't enough to cover damage, you should be careful" I heard Madame Rosmerta say.

I turned around and shot her an apologetic look.

"What a handsome, sweet, nice boy like you doing to have trouble with girls?" she asked. "You two seemed happy last Christmas"

"Things changed" I muttered.

* * *

"And is she really that blind?" Valerie asked amused. "I mean, it's so obvious…"

"It's better if she's blind to it" I shrugged.

We heard a scream, and I grabbed my wand as we rushed back down the path we used, in the direction of the sound. Katie Bell was suspended in the air, her arms stretched out, as she screamed. Suddenly she fell to the ground, shaking. Valerie and I rushed to help her, and she was freezing.

"She's barely breathing" Valerie said. "We should take her to St. Mungo's"

"Madame Pomfrey can take care of her" I said shaking my head.

"I'll take her"

I turned and we gave Hagrid space to pick her up.

"Do not touch that" I snapped as Harry reached for the object fallen on the ground.

"She opened it and…" Leanne said shakily looking at it.

She rushed after Hagrid and Valerie used the Wingardium Leviosa spell to lift the necklace off its wrappings, and stared at it.

"We'll have to take to the Ministry for registry" she said quietly and looked at me.

"I think Dumbledore will want a look immediately" I said and turned to the trio. "And you…" I sighed. "Sorry, but you're coming with us"

* * *

"When she returned from the loo she had the package, and didn't tell me what it was" Leanne told us. "She said it was very important that she deliver it"

"Did she tell to whom?" Valerie asked.

Leanne looked between us with unease and bit her lip.

"To Professor Dumbledore" she said quietly.

"Thank you, Leanne" McGonagall said shakily, "You may go"

The girl practically fled from the office. Valerie paced around, and checked her watch, she seemed on edge.

"Why is it when something happens it is always you three?" McGonagall asked frowning at the trio.

"Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years"

"If a case is opened on this, the Ministry will want a statement from you" I told them.

There was a knock, and Snape walked in.

"Severus, thank you for coming" McGonagall said and gestured to the necklace.

He evaluated it and frowned at it deeply.

"So?" I asked.

"I think Ms. Bell is lucky to be alive" he said.

"That much we gathered by how we found her" Valerie said rolling her eyes at him.

"She was cursed wasn't she?" Harry asked, and Snape's glare turned away from Valerie to him. "I know Katie. Off the pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it knowingly"

"Yes, she was cursed" I nodded.

"It was Malfoy" he said certainly.

We all stared at him, and Ron and Hermione looked at him with incredulous expressions.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter" McGonagall said.

"Indeed" Snape said cocking an eyebrow at him. "Your evidence?"

"I just know"

You just… know" Snape said in a mocking tone. "You astonish me with your gifts, Potter. Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One" he sneered.

"Okay, enough" I interrupted. "Harry, you don't have proof, so you'll have to understand why we can't take this seriously"

"But…"

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you" McGonagall said.

They walked out and Valerie sighed.

"I'm leaving as well" she announced walking to the door. "Tell me if it should be taken to the Ministry once you speak to Dumbledore"

I frowned at her behavior and excused myself to follow her. She was rushing down the corridor, and almost pushed her way through the trio. Hermione, Ron and Harry seemed in a deep conversation, and as Valerie's shoulder bumped into Ron, they frowned at her, and then at me as I rushed to catch up with her.

"Wait, Valerie!" I called.

I caught her at the stairs, grabbing her arm, and she turned to me with a deep frown. She was sweating, and her hands were shaking. She quickly fisted them when I frowned at them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just… I'm tired, and it's my day off, so…" she gave me a small smile. "I have to go"

"About what happened…"

"I know none of you want to listen to Potter's accusation, but… He's the Chosen One, we should give him some credit" she said. "But we'll talk about that when I come back"

She ran down the staircase, leaving me even more confused at her behavior.


End file.
